Un tiempo después
by Shiru92
Summary: Quería recuperar a su mujer… Jasper Withlock se puso furioso cuando Alice lo abandonó pero consiguió localizarla un tiempo después... Ahora quiere ajustar cuentas vengándose … Pero al saber que tenía un hijo, el deseo de venganza de Jasper no haría más que aumentar. - Terminado! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**La historia no me pertence.**

**Es solo una adaptación.**

**PRÓLOGO**

Alice Withlock se estremeció y suspiró de felicidad, ajena totalmente al hecho de que ese día su vida empezaría a cambiar para siempre, y aspiró con placer aquel delicioso y familiar aroma.

—¡Mmm, café! —esbozó una sonrisa sensual al tiempo que abría los ojos para contemplar los fascinantes ojos azules de su esposo. —Sabía que me había casado contigo por una buena razón; y es que preparas un café riquísimo —dijo para burlarse de él. Jasper sonrío.

—¿Sólo hago bien el café? —le preguntó con una mirada provocativa.

Alice suspiró con satisfacción y le acarició con ternura el pecho desnudo. Hacer el amor con él era la experiencia más deliciosa de su vida.

—De acuerdo, también haces el amor muy bien —esbozó una sonrisa coqueta, resistiéndose cuando él fue a inclinarse sobre ella. —Pero ahora lo que quiero es un café.

Jasper se retiró riéndose, y Alice se sentó y se cubrió pudorosamente con la sábana.

—Alice, sé lo que hay debajo de la sábana —comentó Jasper mientras le pasaba la taza de café.

Ella alzó la mirada por encima del borde de la taza con gesto coqueto.

—Lo sé, pero quitarle el envoltorio al paquete es parte de la diversión.

—Muy cierto —respondió él.

Jasper, que sólo llevaba una toalla enrollada a las caderas, se puso de pie y fue a por una caja grande que había en el tocador.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Alice con curiosidad, preguntándose si sería un regalo tardío.

Cuando habían vuelto de la luna de miel en las Seychelles, donde habían estado un mes, había pasado varios días abriendo regalos; pero parecía que todavía les llegaban algunos.

Jasper dejó la taza sobre una mesa y se acomodó en la cama.

—Son las fotos de boda que nos hizo Emmet —dijo él.

Inmediatamente Alice dejó la taza en la mesilla y le quitó la caja de las manos. Hacía mucho que tenían las fotos de boda oficiales; pero Emmet, que era fotógrafo como Alice, les había hecho su propio álbum, advirtiéndoles que no iba a ser nada tradicional.

—Déjame. ¡Me muero por verlas! —exclamó mientras rompía el envoltorio y destapaba la caja rápidamente.

Había un álbum de cuero blanco envuelto en papel de seda. Alice lo abrió y enseguida entendió lo que había hecho su colega. Su ojo de fotógrafa le reveló inmediatamente que Emmet había hecho un trabajo espléndido; pero según iban pasando las páginas, Alice se olvidó de la composición y empezó a revivir aquellos momentos tan especiales. Había sido un día perfecto en el que había lucido el sol en un cielo sin nubes. Todo el mundo se había sentido feliz, pero nadie más feliz que Jasper y ella. Como todos los hombres, Jasper había ido de chaqué; al verlo otra vez allí en la foto a Alice le estallaba el corazón de tanto sentimiento.

No hacía mucho que se habían conocido, sólo unos meses antes, cuando los dos estaban de vacaciones en Bali. Desde el principio se habían dado cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero sólo les había dado tiempo a tener un brevísimo romance antes de que ella tuviera que regresar a casa. Lo que Alice no sabía entonces era que Jasper estaba empeñado en volver a verla, y a su regreso a Londres lo había arreglado todo para que ella hiciera las fotos oficiales del nuevo cuartel general de Withlock Corporation en la capital británica. El padre de Jasper era el dueño de la empresa, y Jasper el director general.

Pero Alice no había tenido idea de nada de eso el primer día que se había presentado allí. Cuando Jasper había entrado en el despacho donde esperaba ella, Alice se había quedado tan sorprendida que se había tropezado con una esquina de la alfombra, y de no haberla sujetado él se habría caído de bruces. Alice se había enamorado en ese instante de Jasper, y tan fuerte había sido el sentimiento que desde entonces era consciente de que jamás tendría cura. Haciendo gala de tener muy buenos reflejos, Jasper la había agarrado con sus fuertes brazos, con una sonrisa complacida en los labios; pero al mirarla a los ojos se había puesto muy serio de repente.

—No quería decírtelo ahora, pero no puedo esperar más. Te amo —le había declarado él con voz emocionada.

—Yo también —le había susurrado ella, tan feliz que había sentido como si el corazón tuviera alas.

Entonces él la había besado, y a Alice aquello le había parecido lo mejor del mundo. El beso de Jasper no había sido apasionado, pero le había vuelto el mundo totalmente del revés. Desde entonces había sentido algo indescriptible cada vez que lo miraba.

El breve romance había terminado en una boda por todo lo alto, más allá de lo que Alice habría soñado; porque el deseo de los dos había sido que todos estuvieran allí para compartir su felicidad. Había corrido el champán, se habían tomado cientos de fotos y habían bailado toda la noche. Al día siguiente habían tomado un avión rumbo a las Seychelles, donde habían pasado cuatro semanas perfectas, antes de volver hacía un par de semanas al mundo real.

Las fotografías le hicieron recordar todo aquello que había culminado en el día de su boda, el más maravilloso de todos.

—¡Ay, mira mi tía con ese sombrero tan feo! —exclamó Jasper con una mueca de pesar.

Alice se fijó en la foto de grupo a la que se refería su esposo. Emmet la había hecho en el amplio jardín que rodeaba la iglesia.

—No sabía que hubiéramos invitado a tanta gente, pero aquí están... Por cierto, ¿quién es éste? No es uno de mis invitados, así que tiene que ser de los tuyos —le preguntó Jasper momentos después.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde? —Alice trató de localizar a la persona a la que se refería Jasper en aquel mar de caras.

—Ahí —Jasper señaló la figura de un hombre que estaba de pie al final de una de las filas de atrás.

Cuando Alice se fijó en la persona que le señalaba su marido se quedó sin respiración del susto. ¡No! ¡Dios, no! La desolación que sintió al reconocer a ese hombre aniquiló toda su alegría en unos segundos. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Y cómo era posible que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta?

—¿No lo conoces? —le preguntó Jasper, que estaba a su lado.

Alice dio un respingo, porque no se acordaba de que Jasper estaba allí con ella de tan ensimismada y horrorizada que se había quedado. Volvía a sentir el miedo de antaño, pero trató de serenarse para que su marido no le notara nada raro.

—No, no lo conozco. Debe de ser uno de los maridos o de los novios que no llegaron a presentarnos —respondió razonablemente.

Pero no se sentía normal. Su nerviosismo y la angustia aumentaban por momentos, a pasos agigantados, y Alice sabía que pronto se sentiría muy trastornada. Y no quería que Jasper se diera cuenta y empezara a preguntarle.

—¡Madre mía, mira qué hora es! —se volvió violentamente hacia el despertador de la mesilla. —¡Llegaremos tarde si no nos damos prisa! —retiró la sábana y saltó de la cama. —Tú tienes una reunión con... como se llame; ya sabes a quién me refiero. Así que será mejor que utilices tú este cuarto de baño, y yo mientras me ducho en el del pasillo.

Alice no le dio tiempo para discutir, sino que sacó algo de ropa y salió apresuradamente del cuarto. Cuando por fin se metió en el baño, cerró el pestillo de golpe, tiró la ropa al suelo y se apoyó contra la puerta mientras inconscientemente se deslizaba hasta el suelo. Agachó la cabeza entre las rodillas y se abrazó con fuerza la cintura.

¿Por qué ahora? Hacía ya unos años que no veía a aquel hombre; tantos que había creído que se había librado de él. Pero la foto demostraba lo equivocada que estaba. Alice rompió a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se balanceaba adelante y atrás. Sintió ganas de vomitar sólo de pensar que él había estado en la iglesia, esperando y observándolos; y que después se había colocado en una de las filas para hacerse una foto de grupo, como si él tuviera derecho a estar allí, y sabiendo que ella lo vería y que se daría cuenta de que seguía por allí.

Se puso de pie justo a tiempo para abrir la tapa del retrete. Después de arrojar el café que se había tomado, se limpió la cara con un pañuelo de papel y se apoyó con debilidad contra la pared de azulejos. Menos mal que había dejado de temblar un poco.

Sin embargo, le dolía el corazón. Se había atrevido a ser feliz, a dejar atrás el pasado y a mirar hacia delante. ¿Pero de qué le había servido? Nada había cambiado. James Witherdale seguía allí. ¡Y pensar que le había parecido dulce y amable durante un tiempo!

Lo conoció cuando tenía diecinueve años, y los dos estudiaban fotografía en la misma facultad. Al principio James le había parecido una persona normal, pero pasado un tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no tenía nada de normal. Porque James era un enfermo que tenía fijación por ella. Después de salir con él un par de veces, ella había cortado al ver que él empezaba a agobiarla con sentimientos que ella no compartía. James no había aceptado un no por respuesta, y o bien la llamaba a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, o se presentaba en su casa y se quedaba allí plantado en la calle, esperando hasta que saliera ella y le dijera que se marchara.

Cuando un día James había dejado de llamarla por teléfono, Alice había creído que por fin se había enterado bien de todo. Sin embargo, él había empezado a seguirla. Su familia había llamado a la policía, y el juez le había puesto a James una orden de alejamiento; pero eso no le había impedido que continuara acechándola. James solía desaparecer antes de que lo pillaran, y aparecía repentinamente en otro sitio y otro día.

Después de dos años de pesadilla, James parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Alice jamás había sabido la razón, y con el tiempo había llegado a pensar que tal vez se había cansado de ella y se había fijado en otra pobre mujer. Pero estaba agradecida de que su vida hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

Salvo que la normalidad ya no era la normalidad que había sido anteriormente: había dejado de confiar en los hombres por miedo a que se convirtieran en otro James witherdale; se había vuelto reservada y cauta, y había tardado mucho tiempo en dejar de volver la cabeza para ver si él la seguía cuando iba por la calle.

El tiempo y la aparición de Jasper en su vida le habían curado de sus miedos; y con él había recuperado finalmente la confianza en sí misma. De James Witherdale se había olvidado del todo hasta

que lo había visto en esa foto que les había hecho Emmet. Parecía que James sólo la había dejado en paz temporalmente, que no se había olvidado de ella y que evidentemente seguía pensando que era suya.

Alice nunca había sentido una rabia como la que sentía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que podía volver a molestarla? ¡No se lo permitiría! Se lo contaría a la policía, que si anteriormente no había podido detenerlo, bien podría hacerlo esa vez. Lo malo era que el único delito de James era haberse colocado para una foto, en un lugar donde nadie lo había invitado. Eso no se podía llamar persecución.

¿Qué hacer? El instinto le decía que se lo contara a Jasper; pero él tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento con la fusión de las empresas, que Alice se dijo que no quería molestarlo. Podría esperar unos días para contárselo a su marido. Jasper era un hombre honorable y honrado, todo lo contrario a James; y Alice siempre se había sentido segura con él.

Sí, haría eso; aunque tenía miedo y le quedaba la duda de que James pudiera estar por allí vigilándola. Alice pensó que estaría ganando tiempo. La fotografía era un aviso. Witherdale aparecería y llamaría a su puerta cuando estuviera listo. Menos mal que ella ya no era la joven indefensa de antes. Ahora tenía a un hombre fuerte para protegerla.

En ese mismo momento Jasper llamó a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Alice se puso de pie de un salto y se echó la mano al cuello.

—Casi estoy lista —mintió mientras se quitaba el albornoz para meterse en la ducha. —Ponme una tostada, por favor.

Sabía que no podría dar ni un bocado, pero también que tenía que comportarse con normalidad; al menos durante un rato, hasta que volviera a estar sola. Después de lavarse y vestirse en un tiempo récord, Alice bajó a la cocina, donde Jasper estaba sentado a la mesa tomándose un cuenco de cereales. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al mirarlo... ¡Lo amaba tanto!

Jasper levantó la vista y frunció el ceño ligeramente al percibir su atención.

—¿Qué ocurre,nena?

Ella sonrió para disimular sus preocupaciones mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Nada, sólo estaba pensando lo mucho que te quiero —respondió ella.

Inmediatamente, él le tendió la mano con cariño.

—Ven aquí a decírmelo.

Ella se acercó a él y se dejó sentar sobre sus rodillas. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y lo miró a los ojos con sentimiento.

—Te amo, Jasper. Nunca dejaré de quererte.

Él sonrió.

—Me alegra tanto que sientas eso; porque es lo mismo que siento yo. Ya no me imagino la vida sin ti. Te lo demostraría ahora mismo si no tuviera esa reunión dentro de una hora.

Cuánto deseaba Alice poder volver a la cama con él y olvidarse del mundo; pero no era posible. De modo que ladeó la cabeza con coquetería y sonrió también.

—Bueno, podrías darme un pequeño adelanto, ¿no?

El se echó a reír y se cambió de postura, de modo que ella quedó tumbada sobre su brazo.

—Ah, sí, desde luego —susurró en tono sensual antes de besarla en la boca.

El beso fue de ésos que subían la temperatura y le dejaban a uno sin respiración en unos

segundos. Jasper levantó la cabeza, sabiendo que los dos se quedaban con ganas de más.

—Menuda idea hemos tenido los dos; luego seguimos donde lo hemos dejado —dijo Jasper en el mismo tono ronco.

Alice gimió con frustración mientras abandonaba sus brazos y se ponía de pie.

—Va a ser un día muy largo.

Él le sonrió con picardía y se levantó también.

—Sí, pero piensa en esta noche —le dijo mientras retiraba la chaqueta del respaldo de la silla para ponérsela— Tengo que marcharme,nena. Piensa que yo voy a estar trabajando mientras tú te diviertes haciendo fotos.

Alice se dijo que eso era lo que hacía cada día; pues él nunca estaba lejos de su pensamiento.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa de Hampstead donde vivían, y como cada mañana ella agitó la mano mientras él salía con el coche.

Cuando Alice se dio la vuelta para entrar en casa, le llamó la atención un movimiento en la acera de enfrente, y se volvió a mirar. Se quedó helada al reconocer al hombre que estaba a la sombra de un árbol frondoso; y tampoco fue capaz de moverse al ver que cruzaba la calle hacia donde estaba ella. Aunque él era la última persona del mundo con la que le apetecía hablar, tenía que enfrentarse a él de una buena vez y saber por qué había vuelto. Así que bajó las escaleras del porche, se acercó a la verja y se cruzó de brazos como para rechazar su presencia.

James Witherdale se paró al otro lado de la valla. Era un hombre anodino, venido a menos.

—Hola, Alice —la saludó James como si se hubieran visto hacía días en lugar de años.

Ella lo miró con frialdad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, James? —le preguntó Alice sin previo aviso.

Pero su frialdad, como siempre, quedó ignorada.

—A ti. Sólo a ti, Alice.

Sabía por experiencia que no conseguiría nada enfadándose con él, de modo que trató de mantener la calma.

—No puedes tenerme. Ahora hay alguien responsable de mí, ¿recuerdas?

La indirecta le hizo reír.

—Entonces me has visto en la foto. Cuánto me alegro. La verdad es que estabas preciosa de blanco. Alice resopló de rabia.

—No tenías derecho a estar allí. Era una boda privada.

James hizo lo que hacía siempre e ignoró lo que no tenía ganas de escuchar.

—¿Cómo pudiste casarte con él? ¡Me perteneces! ¡Tú me amas!

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras con el corazón en un puño se veía obligada a escuchar las mismas palabras que había escuchado años atrás.

—No, no te amo. Quiero a mi esposo, no a ti.

—Tú crees que lo quieres, pero cuando él se vaya te darás cuenta de que has cometido un error. Todo irá mejor después. Ya lo verás —le informó con complacencia.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido para Alice.

—Él no se va a marchar a ningún sitio. Eres tú quien se va a ir. Márchate y aléjate —le ordenó en el tono más firme que le fue posible. James se limitó a sonreír.

—Sabes muy bien que no lo dices en serio, Alice.

Alice pensó que no había manera de convencerlo.

—Lo digo muy en serio —respondió ella cada vez más frustrada. —Si no dejas de molestarme, voy a llamar a la policía.

Él sonrió con la confianza suprema de una mente enferma.

—No podrán hacer nada; porque yo no he hecho nada. Sabes que nunca te haría daño; te adoro. Sólo quiero que estemos juntos.

Ella se echó a reír en su cara.

—¡No lo dirás en serio! —se burló.

Tal vez ésa fuera la primera vez que lo veía enfadado.

—No te rías de mí, Alice. ¡No me gusta que la gente se ría de mí! —le reprochó.

Acto seguido, James se dio la vuelta y se alejó pisando el suelo con fuerza, muy enfadado.

Alice lo observó bajar por la calle y dar la vuelta a la esquina. Estaba que echaba humo. Pero Alice se alegraba porque de algún modo había conseguido traspasar sus férreas defensas y había logrado hacerle daño. Una semilla de esperanza empezó a brotar en su interior al pensar que a lo mejor esa vez había ganado de verdad. Subió corriendo las escaleras de su casa con una sonrisa en los labios, mucho más aliviada de lo que se había sentido un rato antes.

Esa noche Alice le preparó a Jasper uno de sus platos favoritos, ya que sería la última noche que pasaban juntos durante por lo menos una semana. Él tenía que ausentarse por un viaje de negocios, y ella quería hacer que esa noche fuera especial. Mientras la cena se cocinaba en el horno, subió a la segunda planta de la casa para darse un baño relajante que le dejó la piel suave y delicadamente perfumada. Entonces se puso unos pantalones de raso color crema y un top de seda. Miró el reloj y decidió bajar al salón a preparar un cóctel para tomarlo antes de cenar.

Cuando quince minutos después Alice oyó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, empezó a temblar de emoción, y con una copa en cada mano salió a recibirlo al vestíbulo.

—Hola —lo saludó en tono sexy.

Dejó los vasos en una mesa y se abrazó a él con fuerza para aspirar el olor de su cuerpo y recordarlo los días que estuviera fuera.

—Hola, cariño —respondió Jasper mientras dejaba el maletín en el suelo y la estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos— ¿Y esto por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—Te echaba de menos, eso es todo —le dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y empezaba a besarlo provocativamente en el cuello.

—Ah... Yo también te he echado de menos,nena—le susurró él mientras ladeaba la cabeza para besarla en los labios.

Sabiendo que era la primera vez que iban a separarse desde que se habían casado, Alice no pudo contenerse. Lo besó con todo el amor que sentía por él y encendió la pasión que nunca estaba lejos. Si Jasper se sorprendió, no le duró mucho; porque enseguida se dejó llevar con el mismo amor que sentía por ella.

Cuando se separaron un momento después, ninguno de los dos tenía interés en comer.

—No sé tú, pero yo en este momento no tengo ningún apetito —susurró Jasper en tono sensual.

Alice le acarició los labios.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre. Tengo una fuente en el horno —le dijo mientras lo miraba con sensualidad.

Él sonrió también, pero fue incapaz de disimular el ardor de su mirada.

—Tengo hambre... pero de ti. Vayámonos a la cama —le sugirió.

Y antes de darle la oportunidad de decir nada más, la levantó en brazos y subieron al dormitorio.

Una vez allí se desnudaron con una urgencia alimentada por un deseo ardiente y se tiraron en la cama. Como los dos sabían que esa noche iba a tener que durarles hasta que volviera Jasper, las caricias y los besos de Alice fueron aún más apasionados. Quería demostrarle sin palabras cuánto lo amaba, y el resultado fue espléndido. Con la sensibilidad a flor de piel, en el dormitorio sólo se oían sus suspiros y jadeos de placer.

En ese momento no existía nada más en el mundo salvo ellos dos, enredados en el abrazo de sus cuerpos calientes y sudorosos. Sus alientos ardientes se mezclaban mientras subía la temperatura de los besos, cada vez más eróticos, y un deseo intenso dominaba todos sus movimientos. El apetito era demasiado intenso como para que durara mucho tiempo. Y guiados por una necesidad profunda, sus cuerpos se unieron, encajando a la perfección, y empezaron a moverse como un solo ser hacia el momento de liberación más deseado. Llegó con una explosión de sensaciones que los trasportaron entre gemidos de placer a un espacio sólo conocido por los amantes.

Bastante rato después, cuando el pulso volvió a ser normal, regresaron de nuevo a la realidad. Alice se volvió hacia Jasper sin separarse de él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sabiendo que esa semana se le iba a hacer eterna.

Sintiéndose de pronto triste, se acurrucó junto a él y cerró los ojos.

—Ojalá no tuvieras que marcharte —suspiró ella.

Él le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Yo también preferiría quedarme, pero sólo será una semana. Se pasará enseguida,mi amor. Después de eso, tenemos toda la vida por delante.

Sus palabras la consolaron como ninguna otra cosa.

—Mmm... toda una vida por delante... —murmuró ella, bostezando.

Una semana no era nada, se dijo Alice; sólo eran tonterías suyas.

Su intención no había sido quedarse dormida, pero después de hacer el amor y de un día tan ajetreado, cayó rendida. Momentos después, Jasper siguió su ejemplo.

El fotógrafo para quien Alice trabajaba tenía muchos encargos, con lo cual estuvo muy ocupada los dos días siguientes a la marcha de Jasper. Alice echaba muchísimo de menos a Jasper, y cada noche esperaba con ilusión sus llamadas. El sonido de su voz le hacía sentirse menos sola, aunque no pudiera llenar el espacio vacío que por las noches había en su cama.

Llegado el miércoles, Alice se sintió más animada, diciéndose que sólo quedaban un par de días para que Jasper volviera a casa. Pero cuando habló con él esa noche, su alegría desapareció.

—Lo siento,nena, pero voy a tener que quedarme unos días más. Las cosas no van como las habíamos planeado —le dijo Jasper.

A Alice se le fue el alma a los pies.

—¡Ay, no, Jasper! —exclamó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo sé, lo sé —repitió él en tono tranquilizador. —No puedo evitarlo, cariño. He trabajado demasiado en esto como para echarlo a perder ahora. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Ella lo entendía; pero no por eso se sentía mejor.

—Sí, lo entiendo —le respondió Alice apenada. —¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó ella con desconfianza al oír una risa de mujer.

—Ah, hay gente por aquí haciendo el tonto; estamos haciendo un descanso y yo estoy al lado de la piscina. Mira, mi amor, no tengo mucho tiempo. Sólo recuerda que te quiero y que estaré en casa lo antes posible. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, Jasper. Yo también te quiero —respondió ella, intentando fingir un poco.

Pero cuando colgó el teléfono tenía el corazón encogido. Unos días más le parecían una pena de cárcel; aunque sabía que bien poco podía hacerse al respecto. Sólo le quedaba aguantarse.

Durmió mal esa noche y consecuentemente se levantó tarde al día siguiente. Como tenía una sesión fotográfica en casa de un cliente, sacó el correo del buzón cuando salía de casa y se lo guardó en el bolso. Varias horas más tarde, cuando se sentó en un banco de un parque cercano para tomarse un sándwich tranquilamente, Alice pudo leer el correo.

Había varios sobres de facturas y otros de publicidad; pero le llamó la atención un sobre marrón más grande que los demás, con su nombre y su dirección a máquina. Muerta de curiosidad, Alice abrió el sobre y metió la mano dentro para ver qué contenía. Estaban bocabajo, pero quedaba claro que eran fotos. Preguntándose quién podría habérselas enviado, y pensando que serían más fotos de la boda que algún familiar había decidido pasarle, Alice les dio la vuelta sin sospechar nada.

En la primera había una nota pegada que decía: ¿Sabes lo que hace tu marido cuando está fuera? Échales un vistazo a estas fotos.

Con el estómago encogido y algo temblorosa, Alice retiró la nota, revelando la primera foto. La imagen la golpeó como un mazazo: era una foto de Jasper abrazado a una mujer que ella no había visto jamás; y los dos reían y se miraban como si...

—¡No! —gritó Alice sin darse cuenta siquiera.

Cuando pasó a la foto siguiente el dolor fue aún peor, puesto que en esa imagen Jasper y la mujer estaban besándose apasionadamente.

Sin darse cuenta Alice negó con la cabeza, aturdida, negando lo que tenía delante. En todas las fotos la mujer era la misma, aunque las habían tomado en distintos lugares. Fuera como fuera, cualquiera que viera las fotos se daría cuenta de que los protagonistas estaban viviendo un romance apasionado. Cerró los ojos para no verlos, pero en su mente no dejaban de repetirse las imágenes que ya se le habían quedado grabadas.

Aunque tenía ganas de vomitar, Alice trató de mantener la calma. Aquello no podía ser verdad. ¡Era imposible que Jasper tuviera una aventura! Sin embargo, tenía las pruebas en la mano. ¿Pero de dónde habían salido? ¿Y quién se las habría mandado? Miró el sobre, pero aparte de la nota no había nada dentro, ni tampoco remitente. Alguien había querido que ella supiera la verdad, pero deseaba permanecer en el anonimato.

Alice se quedó pensativa, diciéndose que la persona que se las hubiera enviado no tenía por qué ser amiga. A pesar de las pruebas, se preguntó si todo aquello sería verdad; si no habría alguna explicación verosímil. Ese frágil marco de confianza que había construido desde que había conocido a Jasper quería hacerle creer que había una respuesta, y la única manera de saberlo era preguntándoselo.

Jasper no le mentiría. Confiaba en él, y la confianza lo era todo. Sacó el móvil de su bolso y lo abrió... ¡Ah, se había olvidado de cargar la batería! Se guardó el móvil en el bolso y corrió a buscar un teléfono público.

Sabía que por el cambio horario Jasper estaría durmiendo en ese momento, pero no le importó y marcó el número del hotel donde se hospedaba. Tuvo que esperar un rato hasta que pasaron la llamada a su habitación, pero finalmente contestaron. Alice suspiró hondo para hablar.

—¿Diga? Será mejor que sea importante —dijo una voz de mujer.

A Alice se le paró el corazón y frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento. Tenían que ponerme con la habitación de Jasper Withlock. Debe de haber habido un error... —empezó a disculparse.

—No ha habido ningún error, cariño. Ésta es la habitación de Jasper. Espera un momento, que te lo paso.

Sorprendidísima, Alice se quedó paralizada mientras le llegaban ruidos al otro lado de la línea.

—Eh, Jasper, hermosura, sal de la cama. ¡Te llaman por teléfono!

Alice gimió con incredulidad al tiempo que todo empezaba a desmoronarse a su alrededor. No le hacía falta oír nada más, así que colgó y salió de la cabina totalmente desolada. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era que las fotos no habían mentido; que todo era cierto. ¡Horriblemente cierto!

Miró a su alrededor y sintió que todo le parecía extraño. Sólo quería marcharse a casa, a ver si se le pasaba un poco el disgusto. Paró un taxi que pasaba por allí, se sentó en el asiento de atrás y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Cómo podía Jasper hacerle eso? ¡Había confiado en él! Había echado mano de todo el coraje que poseía para depositar su confianza en él y su fe en un futuro juntos; pero todo había quedado borrado de un plumazo.

Santo Dios, le pareció que estaba reviviendo lo que le había pasado con James witherdale . Ese hombre le había amargado la vida; y de pronto era Jasper quien la traicionaba. ¡No podría soportarlo!

Entró en su casa, que ya no le parecía su casa sino un lugar de engaño y traición, y se dijo que ya no podría pasar ni una noche más allí. Cuando miró hacia el salón donde había pasado tantas horas felices junto a Jasper, supo que iba a dejar a su marido. Aunque lo amaba muchísimo, ya no confiaba en él. Si se quedaba, jamás confiaría en nada de lo que él le dijera o hiciera, y eso la destruiría; por eso tenía que marcharse.

Y no sólo marcharse, sino desaparecer de la faz de la tierra para no volver a verlo. Si no se marchaba, el amor que sentía por él podría terminar minando sus defensas; o tal vez sintiera la tentación de quedarse para tratar de vivir con las dudas. No. Debía marcharse y no volver la vista atrás. Sólo de pensarlo se le encogía el corazón; pero también sabía que tenía que ser fuerte. Más tarde, cuando todo hubiera pasado, cuando estuviera lejos de allí, podría derrumbarse.

Fue la fuerza de su propósito la que la animó a descolgar el teléfono y llamar a sus padres. No podía marcharse sin explicarles por qué lo hacía. Tras unos cuantos tonos, su madre contestó la llamada.

—Hola, mamá... Quería deciros que no os preocupéis si no sabéis nada de mí durante un tiempo —dijo Alice con voz trémula mientras hacía un esfuerzo enorme para no echarse a llorar.

Su madre sintió inmediatamente que algo iba mal.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre, Alice? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Alice aspiró hondo.

—Voy a dejar a Jasper, mamá —declaró con tirantez.

—¿Que vas a dejar a Jasper? —dijo su madre con incredulidad. —Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado, hija? Pensaba que eras tan feliz...

Su madre parecía tan disgustada como ella.

—Ahora no puedo explicártelo, mamá. Sólo quiero que sepas que tengo que hacer esto que voy a hacer. No puedo... —se le quebró la voz y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. —No sé cuándo volveré a veros, pero os escribiré.

—Alice, por favor, no te precipites. Ven a hablar con nosotros; a lo mejor podríamos ayudarte.

Alice se aguantó las lágrimas.

—Nadie puede ayudarme. Lo siento, mamá. Os quiero a los dos. No os preocupéis por mí. Adiós —susurró con un hilo de voz antes de colgar, sin darle a su madre la oportunidad de decir nada más.

Al instante el teléfono empezó a sonar otra vez, pero ella lo ignoró. Subió al dormitorio, sacó dos maletas enormes del vestidor y guardó todo lo que quería llevarse. Las bajó al vestíbulo y fue a la mesa del salón a escribir la carta más dura que había tenido que escribir en su vida. En la carta le decía a Jasper que se marchaba y que no perdiera el tiempo buscándola, porque no iba a volver. Luego metió la nota en un sobre, escribió el nombre de Jasper y lo dejó apoyado sobre el reloj de la repisa.

Finalmente llamó a un taxi, y mientras el conductor guardaba el equipaje en el maletero, cerró la puerta y echó las llaves en el buzón. Cuando bajaba las escaleras de su casa, sintió que se alejaba de todos sus sueños e ilusiones.

—¿Sabe de qué estación salen los trenes para el norte? —le preguntó al taxista.

—Depende de la parte del norte que te interese, guapa —le dijo el hombre.

—Lléveme a la más cercana —le dijo ella antes de recostarse y cerrar los ojos.

Todo había terminado. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Sólo le quedaba encontrar el modo de vivir el resto de su vida sin Jasper.

...

**Hola!**

Volví con una nueva adaptación que espero sea de su agrado!

y me dejen sus Reviews diciéndome que les parece!

este es solo el comienzo!

Son solo pocos capítulos, todavía no termine de adaptar pero no creo que lleguen a los 10 o como muchísimo 15 aproximado.

**Bueno! 4 Reviews y actualizo!**

Sepan que sus comentarios son mi único pago y hacer esto es lo que mas me gusta!

Mucha suerte y besoos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**La historia no me pertence.**

**Es solo una adaptación.**

**CAPÍTULO 01 **

—¡BUENO, me alegro de no tener que decirle eso! —exclamó Alice riéndose mientras se daba la vuelta para retirar una copa de champán de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba a su lado.

Todo iba como la seda, tal y como ella lo había planeado. Cuando su jefe le había propuesto la idea de hacer un concurso de fotografía, ella había accedido con entusiasmo, aunque nunca había imaginado que tendría que organizarlo y dirigirlo. Pero como a ella le gustaba mucho superarse, no le había vuelto la espalda al proyecto. Tener que ser la anfitriona de la ceremonia de entrega de premios y que repartirlos no era lo que había deseado, ya que no le gustaba en absoluto llamar la atención. Aquélla sólo era una competición local y era imposible que la noticia apareciera en algún periódico que no fuera local.

Su vida no había sido nada fácil durante esos últimos años. Había economizado y escatimado, y había conseguido mantenerse a flote haciendo cualquier trabajo que se le presentaba. Al final, sin embargo, las circunstancias la habían obligado a pedir ayuda con un nombre distinto, y poco a poco su vida había ido mejorando. En ese momento tenía un trabajo fijo y vivía en una pequeña casa baja de alquiler. Aunque no había visto a nadie de su vida pasada, no podía evitar volver la cabeza cuando iba por la calle. Había llegado tan al norte como le había sido posible sin abandonar el país. Como había pagado todo en metálico, no había dejado ningún papel ni rastro alguno a su paso. Alice Withlock había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra seis años atrás, y su nombre actual era el de Alice , fotógrafa adjunta y persona muy reservada. Si se sentía sola, jamás lo demostraba; y si estaba triste, sólo su almohada lo sabía.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción paseó la mirada por el salón para comprobar que todo estaba bien. Inconscientemente desvió la mirada del grupo de personas con quienes charlaba y se fijó en las puertas del salón que tenía justo enfrente a tiempo de ver a un hombre alto que en ese momento accedía a la sala y miraba alrededor con interés. Al verlo, Alice sintió una mezcla de pánico y asombro que la desgarró por dentro con la fuerza destructora de un terremoto... Porque aquél no era cualquier hombre, sino alguien a quien ella reconocería entre un millón. Alguien a quien ella llevaba siempre en su corazón.

Jasper la había encontrado.

Durante unos segundos,Alice no fue capaz de mover un músculo. Llevaba tanto tiempo temiendo y a la vez deseando que llegara ese día, que de momento no supo cómo reaccionar. Verlo de nuevo la llenaba de alegría, tras haber estado convencida de que jamás volvería a ver su amado rostro de no ser en sueños.

Superado el primer momento de asombro, Alice sintió una opresión en el pecho y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de la emoción contenida. Como él aún no la había visto, Alice se aprovechó de ello.

A través de las lágrimas lo devoró con la mirada con la avidez de alguien que hubiera vagado sin alimento por una tierra baldía y que de pronto encontraba algo que llevarse a la boca. En el pasado había amado a ese hombre más allá de la razón y de la duda casi desde su primer encuentro. Él siempre había poseído algo que había despertado sus sentidos como nadie más lo había hecho; porque con ninguno había sentido lo que con Jasper.

En ese momento sintió esa energía especial que sólo sentía cuando lo miraba. Jasper apenas había cambiado. Su cabello seguía siendo del mismo negro azulado que ella recordaba, aunque tendría ya treinta y seis años. Con uno de los trajes de diseño italiano que siempre le habían

gustado, una copa de champán en una mano y la otra en el bolsillo del pantalón, Jasper era el típico hombre confiado y seguro de sí mismo. Poseía un aire que siempre le había parecido tremendamente atractivo.

¿Resultaba acaso asombroso que se hubiera enamorado locamente de él, y que se hubiera casado con él tras un breve y apasionado romance? Volvería a hacerlo otra vez sin dudarlo un segundo; salvo que tenía un enorme problema. Aunque todavía lo amaba, y siempre lo amaría, sabía de corazón que él ya no sentía lo mismo por ella.

Ese pensamiento la devolvió al presente, al hecho de que estaba allí mirando a un hombre que nunca se alegraría tanto de verla a ella como ella de verlo a él. Asustada, Alice se dio la vuelta rápidamente con la esperanza de que él no la hubiera visto aún. ¿Por qué se había quedado mirándolo embobada'? Aquél no era el final feliz, sino el principio de lo que podía convertirse en otra pesadilla.

La mera idea le revolvió el estómago, y Alice dio un sorbo de champán para calmar sus nervios. Se dijo que debía pensar, que debía ser lógica. El que ella llevara seis años escondiéndose de él no quería decir que él hubiera estado buscándola. Seguramente aquélla sería una mera coincidencia, ya que Alice ni siquiera utilizaba el apellido por el que él la conocía. Se dijo que probablemente estaría allí por algo relacionado con el trabajo, y a lo mejor incluso se hospedaba en aquel hotel y se había asomado al salón a ver la ceremonia por mera curiosidad.

Alice se dijo que ésa sería la explicación más lógica. Sin embargo, esperaba que él se diera media vuelta y saliera del salón antes de que pasara media hora. Si se quedaba allí hasta las nueve la vería, ya que ésa era la hora designada para presentar los premios para los ganadores del concurso de fotografía, una tarea con la que había estado muy ilusionada.

La fotografía era una de sus alegrías, y poder volver a dedicarse a su profesión, aunque fuera de un modo tan sencillo, había sido muy importante a la hora de darle sentido a su existencia y llenarla de propósito. Allí, ella se había sentido bien, feliz; sin embargo esa felicidad peligraría si Jasper no se marchaba enseguida. Si él la viera, se produciría una confrontación inevitable, que era lo que Alice más temía. Aunque había dejado a Jasper por una buena razón, sabía el dolor y la rabia que habría sentido su marido al ver que ella había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Además de eso, había otras cosas que ella nunca le había dicho, y entre ellas una muy importante que la condenaría definitivamente a los ojos de Jasper.

Como no tenía ningún sitio donde esconderse, lo único que podía hacer por el momento era salir del salón y perderse entre la multitud que llenaba las otras salas. Pronto se vio rodeada de grupos de gente que charlaba y reía, y pudo empezar a respirar de nuevo con tranquilidad. Al menos eso le pareció hasta que sintió una extraña sensación en el ambiente, y supo con certeza que Jasper había entrado en la misma habitación donde estaba ella. Deseó que él pasara de largo, que no la viera; pero cuando se le puso el vello de punta estuvo segura de que si se daba la vuelta se encontraría con un par de ojos azules.

Y así lo hizo, compelida por una fuerza a la que no podía resistirse y con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho. Le pareció como si todo ocurriera a cámara lenta, y los sonidos de su alrededor se redujeron a un mero murmullo sin sentido mientras su mirada se encadenaba con la mirada de Jasper, que estaba de pie al fondo de la sala. La invadió una sensación de fatalidad mientras bajaba la vista para levantarla de nuevo.

Inconscientemente, Alice debió de contener la respiración unos segundos, porque de repente aspiró hondo, como si le faltara el aire. Después de tanto tiempo, resultaba extraordinario mirarse de nuevo a los ojos, sentir la intensa energía que fluía entre sus miradas. Ella no veía su expresión, sólo sabía que la experiencia era tan vivida como lo había sido siempre.

Esperó a que él se acercara a ella; pero él no lo hizo y eso la confundió. Como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, Jasper sonrió débilmente. Azorada, Alice se volvió apresuradamente, tratando de encontrar una explicación a su modo de actuar. Seguramente él estaría esperando el momento oportuno. Si hablaban, o cuando lo hicieran, sería con sus condiciones. El comportamiento de Jasper era una manera discreta de recordarle su abandono. Aquello lo había controlado ella, eso lo controlaría él.

Y Alice pudo comprobar que ésa era la táctica de Jasper cuando notó que él la seguía de una sala a otra, aunque manteniendo siempre entre ellos la misma distancia. Estaba jugando al gato y al ratón con ella, y ella no era ningún personaje de tebeo que pudiera ajustarle las cuentas a él. Lo único que tenía claro era que no pensaba permitir que Jasper adivinara lo nerviosa que le estaba poniendo.

—¡Aquí estás! Creía que te había perdido.

Alice se dio la vuelta y sonrió con cierto pesar al ver a Edward Masen, su jefe y el instigador de aquel evento. Se había olvidado totalmente de él en cuanto había puesto los ojos en Jasper.

—Yo... esto... he venido para tomarme algo fresco —se excusó alzando un poco el vaso.

—Qué raro, pensaba que me habías encargado a mí esa tarea —comentó Edward mientras levantaba dos vasos que llevaba en la mano.

Pero Alice no lo escuchaba, sino que sus ojos se movían ya en busca de Jasper. Lo localizó no muy lejos de ella y observándolos a los dos con interés.

—Y el perro se largó con el hueso de jamón —concluyó Edward en tono seco.

Alice se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Esto... Ay, lo siento, Edward... ¿Qué decías?

Edward, lógicamente, frunció el ceño.

—Olvídalo, no tiene importancia. ¿Te encuentras bien, Alice? —le preguntó preocupado, entonces le miró la copa, —¿Cuántas te has tomado?

Edward dejó la otra copa que le había llevado a uno de los camareros que pasaban.

Alice aspiró hondo y trató de controlarse un poco. Lo que menos falta le hacía era que Edward empezara a hacer preguntas incómodas.

—Lo siento. Como se acerca el momento de dar el discurso estoy un tanto distraída.

¡Santo cielo, eso era quedarse corta! Además, era totalmente mentira. No le tranquilizaba en absoluto saber que Jasper observaba todos sus movimientos.

—No te preocupes, ésta es la segunda que me tomo.

Habitualmente no bebía mucho, y ni siquiera se había terminado la otra copa porque se le había calentado el champán.

—Veo que todo el mundo que es alguien se ha presentado en esta fiesta —comentó Edward mientras paseaba la mirada por la sala. —Mire donde mire veo una cara conocida. Aunque lo cierto es que hay una persona que no conozco. ¿Tienes idea de quién es el hombre de traje que está junto a la puerta?

A Alice le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Qué hombre? —le preguntó de mala gana, sin saber qué hacer.

Si decía que no sabía quién era, tal vez Jasper se acercara a ella y Edward la pillaría en una mentira.

—Da lo mismo, se ha marchado —respondió Edward, sin saber lo mucho que su comentario la afectaría.

Alice se dio la vuelta y miró hacia donde había visto a Jasper por última vez; y al ver que no estaba allí, se le fue el alma a los pies. Por mucho que hubiera temido tener que enfrentarse a él, le daba más miedo que él se marchara y no volverlo a ver.

Alice lo buscó con la mirada, pero no lo vio. Le angustiaba pensar que hubiera podido marcharse sin hablar con ella, después de llevar toda la noche mirándola. Sin saber bien por qué, Alice sintió una angustia tremenda. Sabía que lo mejor era que él se marchara; que ellos jamás podrían estar juntos porque no tenían futuro. La lógica le decía que lo mejor era dejarle marchar; que marcara con aquel momento el final de su historia. Tristemente, su corazón pisoteado siempre deseaba más.

Y por esa razón dio un sorbo de champán con tantas ganas que estuvo a punto de vaciar la copa. Al verlo, Edward arqueó las cejas y le quitó la copa de las manos.

—¡Ya vale! Si haces eso con el estómago vacío te pondrás piripi. Espera aquí. Voy a por algo de comer —dijo Edward.

Dejó la copa a un lado para ir a buscar el buffet; pero ella le puso la mano en el brazo para impedírselo.

—No, no vayas. De verdad, estoy bien —mintió Alice con valentía, que en realidad estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. —De todos modos, me toca ya dar el discurso.

Sintió cierto alivio cuando tuvo que subir al estrado para ayudar a entregar los premios. Charlar con Edward como si no hubiera pasado nada le resultó muy difícil, y lo que menos le apetecía hacer era sonreír ante las cámaras. Pero como era parte del trabajo, trató de sonreír como si nada.

Al bajar la vista con naturalidad hacia el mar de caras que había más abajo, le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver otra vez a Jasper. ¡No se había marchado! Como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento, Jasper alzó la copa a modo de saludo silencioso. Ese gesto fue suficiente para dispersar sus pensamientos, mientras se decía que aún no había pasado nada entre ellos.

Desgraciadamente, cuando Alice y los ganadores bajaron del estrado y quedaron rodeados por familiares y amigos, lo perdió de vista. Tardó un buen rato en poder librarse discretamente de todas las personas que querían hablar con ella; pero en cuanto estuvo sola, Alice buscó de nuevo a Jasper en la sala, con el mismo resultado anterior. Cansada de tantas emociones, y sabiendo que no estaba de humor para charlar con nadie más en ese momento, Alice decidió escapar a la tranquilidad de la terraza.

Hacía una noche muy cálida, y Alice se dirigió a una baranda donde se apoyó para contemplar las vistas de la ciudad. La luz se disipaba y las luces de la ciudad empezaban a titilar en la creciente oscuridad. Nunca le había pesado mudarse a vivir al norte; tan sólo las circunstancias que habían motivado su marcha. Había desaparecido del mapa sin dejar rastro, y lo cierto era que no podía haber elegido un lugar mejor para irse a vivir. Sin embargo, siempre había temido que Jasper la encontrara, sobre todo al principio.

Cuando pasado el tiempo él no había dado con su paradero, Alice había empezado a pensar que estaba a salvo. ¡Qué casualidad que esa misma noche Jasper hubiera aparecido de nuevo en su vida! Y por muchas ganas que tuviera de verlo, sabía que no era lo más recomendable; sobre todo en ese momento. Había algunas cosas que él no sabía de ella aunque tuviera derecho a saberlas; Alice tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar si las averiguaba.

Hacía años que había aprendido que la vida podía llegar a ser muy cruel, y a veces obligaba a las personas a tomar decisiones muy difíciles de tomar.

En ese momento una ráfaga de suave brisa despeinó su inedia melena castaña, y Alice sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó sin respiración mando vio una figura que surgía de entre las sombras.

De cerca seguía siendo el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida. La luz que se colaba por una de las ventanas destacaba el negro casi azulado de su pelo y el azul intenso de sus ojos. Recordaba esos ojos risueños que la habían mirado con tanto amor que a menudo la habían dejado sin aliento. Pero en ese momento que le tenía delante, a Alice le costó adivinar lo que se ocultaba en su mirada.

Jasper se detuvo a unos metros de ella y la miró de arriba abajo mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa ligeramente burlona. En otro tiempo esa mirada habría despertado su sensualidad inmediatamente; pero no había rastro de calidez en los ojos que la observaban en ese momento. Eso la dejó confusa, y el rayo de esperanza quedó ahogado incluso casi antes de poder reconocerlo. Se alegró infinitamente cuando él la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha llevado tanto tiempo? —preguntó Jasper con aquella voz aterciopelada que siempre le había gustado tanto.

Su pregunta la asustó.

—¿Tanto... tiempo? —Alice carraspeó para aclararse la voz y serenarse un poco. —No te entiendo —respondió con la confusión que le producía la infinidad de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Estar frente a frente con el hombre que aún amaba seis años después de haberlo abandonado no era una situación que hubiera planeado; más bien al contrario.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza con decepción.

—Por supuesto que sí. Llevas toda la noche observándome; y la verdad es que me ha encantado que me miraras. Por eso supe que cuando no me vieras vendrías a buscarme.

A Alice se le aceleró el pulso de tal manera que apenas podía respirar.

—No era por eso. Tenía calor y necesitaba... quiero decir... —Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba casi tartamudeando, así que cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo. —Pensaba que te habías ido.

—Esperabas, querrás decir —le respondió Jasper con suavidad.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios con nerviosismo.

—Sí... no... Bueno, como sea... —fue su respuesta agitada. —¿Y por qué iba a querer verte? —continuó en tono más resuelto, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse. —No tenemos nada que decirnos —añadió con más firmeza, sabiendo que la negación era la única defensa que tenía.

Necesitaba que él la dejara, que se alejara de ella; porque si él se enteraba de su pecado, jamás la perdonaría. Ella en su lugar, tampoco lo perdonaría.

—Al contrario, creo que tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, señora Withlock —le respondió él con indignación.

Alice se estremeció, sabiendo que él tenía derecho a estar enfadado; más derecho de lo que creía.

—Jasper... —respondió con desconsuelo. El destello de un sentimiento indescifrable brilló en sus ojos azules.

—¡Ah, Jasper! ¿Sabes que en el pasado el oírte pronunciar mi nombre encendía mi deseo? —dijo él con sarcasmo.

Como ella lo recordaba a la perfección, su comentario hundió más el cuchillo que le atravesaba el corazón.

—Por favor, Jasper... —susurró ella en tono suplicante.

Sabía el daño que le había hecho al dejarlo de ese modo; y que debería haberse quedado y enfrentado a él con la prueba de su traición... Pero eso qué importaba ya. Que él la hubiera traicionado era irrelevante, lo mismo que el temor de que él hubiera podido convencerla para que no lo abandonara, para que siguiera viviendo con él una mentira.

Jasper se acercó un poco más, y Alice vio que tenía los ojos brillantes.

—Tú solías decirlo también, cuando me rogabas que te hiciera el amor. ¿Te acuerdas de eso, Alice? ¿Te acuerdas de algo?

Santo cielo, se acordaba de todo; no había olvidado ni un solo momento, ni un solo sentimiento. Ni la felicidad, ni la pena. Y por muchas cosas que deseara desdecirle, debía tener cuidado. Arriesgaba demasiado.

—No tiene sentido recordar —respondió Alice. —Yo ya he olvidado el pasado.

Era mentira. No pasaba un día sin que recordara y descara lo que había perdido.

Él sonrió con ironía.

—Que conveniente. El problema es que el pasado tiene la costumbre de aparecer cuando uno menos se lo espera. Como me pasó a mí, cuando entré ayer en el hotel y vi tu foto con el anuncio del concurso.

Sus palabras la inquietaron muchísimo.

—Entonces no estabas...

Se calló bruscamente, consciente de pronto de lo que revelaría su pregunta; pero Jasper era demasiado astuto como para no darse cuenta.

—¿Buscándote? No, estoy aquí en viaje de negocios, así que podrás imaginar mi sorpresa. Mi errante esposa, a quien he buscado de un extremo al otro del país, escondida en esta ciudad —explicó Jasper con una risotada burlona.

Ella levantó la cabeza con orgullo.

—No me estaba escondiendo —negó.

Había sido cierto. No se había marchado de Londres para esconderse de Jasper, sino porque no había querido volver a verlo, precisamente porque sabía que su amor por él la debilitaría. Sin embargo, las circunstancias habían cambiado, y había terminado escondiéndose de él por razones totalmente distintas a lo anterior.

El arqueó una ceja, haciendo aquel gesto que ella recordaba tan bien y que le sacudió las entretelas del corazón.

—¿Entonces por qué te has cambiado de nombre si no era para que no te encontrara?

Alice notó una sensación de angustia en el estómago. Jamás le había resultado fácil mentir, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, tenía que encontrar el modo de hacer que él se marchara y la dejara en paz.

—Porque... bueno, porque...

La inventiva le fallaba. ¿Dios, qué podía decirle? Trató de encontrar la inspiración y se agarró a lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Yo... estaba pensando en abrir mi propio estudio —le respondió, gesticulando exageradamente. —Durante una época —añadió, con la esperanza de que él aceptara su respuesta.

—Eso me lo habría creído si te hubieras llamado Smith o Brown; pero mi apellido suena de lo más profesional. ¿Así que dime, _Mi amor _, por qué no te quedaste con Alice Withlock ? Tenías derecho, siendo mi esposa.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

Su respuesta provocó en él una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Por qué? Sigues siéndolo —respondió burlón. —Alice Withlock , mi esposa.

Ella emitió un leve gemido entrecortado, nuevamente sorprendida. Sin duda él no podía estar refiriéndose a...

—Te dije que no intentaras encontrarme, que te olvidaras de mí. Pensé que... -Jasper ladeó la cabeza.

—Que me divorciaría de ti. Pues estás muy equivocada, señora Withlock. De ninguna manera pensaría en abandonarte sin que me dieras primero una explicación. ¿Entonces, la pregunta viene a cuento, por qué no te divorciaste tú de mí? ¿Qué razón podría haber para eso? Ah, sí, porque si lo hubieras hecho, yo habría sabido dónde estabas, y tú no querías que pasara eso, ¿verdad, Alice? —concluyó en tono seco.

Alice tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Yo te abandoné. Tenías derecho a hacerlo.

Él la miraba con expresión funesta.

—Desde luego que sí. Dijiste que me amabas, que estabas deseando casarte conmigo. Y de pronto, unos meses después de la boda, te desvaneces. ¿De verdad pensaste que podría pasar página y olvidarme de ti? Ni lo sueñes, Alice.

Debería haber sabido que un hombre de pasiones tan grandes como Jasper no dejaría pasar nada. Él no sabía que ella conocía lo de su relación extramatrimonial. Lo único que sabía él era que ella lo había abandonado, y Alice ya no podía darle explicaciones. Ni en ese momento, ni nunca.

—Lo siento, cometí un error.

Él soltó una risotada vacía.

—Desde luego que sí. Abandonarme no fue lo correcto. Estás en deuda conmigo, Alice, y ahora que te he encontrado, tengo toda la intención de cobrármela.

Alice lo miró fijamente, sabiendo que ésa era una de las razones por las que se había escondido. Ella siempre había sabido que Jasper era un hombre apasionado, y que su rabia sería tan amenazadora como el amor que decía sentir por ella. Tal vez la había amado, pero eso no le había impedido tener un lío con otra. Sin embargo, por mucho que él quisiera respuestas, ella no tenía ninguna, ya que no se atrevía a dejar que él adivinara su secreto por miedo a lo que pudiera hacer.

De modo que tenía que contenerse y ser tan firme en su resolución como lo había sido cuando lo había dejado.

—No te debo nada. Si te hice daño, lo siento, pero hice lo mejor para todos. Vuelvo a decírtelo. Olvida que me conociste un día, Jasper. No estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Celebra tu reunión y márchate a casa, por favor.

Jasper se rió de ella.

—Sólo porque en el pasado consiguieras que yo hiciera por ti todo lo que me pedías, no imagines que todavía puedes hacerlo. Me quedaré aquí hasta que arregle lodos mis asuntos.

No era lo que ella quería escuchar, y de nuevo se puso nerviosa.

—Bien. Quédate, pero no me molestes. No eres bienvenido, Jasper—le dijo en tono cortante, pensando que no podría hacer nada más.

Él entrecerró sus ojos azules, con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque me has sustituido? ¿Estás acaso con el hombre con quien te he visto hablando? ¿Qué has hecho con él? ¿Le has mandado a algún recado para poder largarte?

Tan cerca estaba de la verdad que Alice se sintió incómoda; porque desde que había salido a la terraza no había vuelto a acordarse de Edward.

—Edward está acostumbrado a mí. No le importará.

Al menos, eso esperaba.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Pobre hombre, que lo despidan con tan poco cariño. Tal vez debería decirle que está saliendo con una mujer casada.

Como no quería que le hablara a nadie de ella, Alice tuvo que dejarle claro al menos eso.

—No tienes que preocuparte por Edward, porque es mi jefe —le corrigió rápidamente.

—Será mejor que sea cierto, _Mi amor_. No me gustaría que terminaras este primer encuentro conmigo con una mentira —le aconsejo en tono suave sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—La primera y la última —le corrigió ella en tono firme, aunque empezaban a temblarle las piernas.

—Esto no ha terminado. Nos volveremos a ver, Alice. Ahora, aunque me gustaría quedarme y continuar esta fascinante conversación, tengo que atender una conferencia telefónica le informó mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

Alice se puso derecha.

—¡Por favor, aléjate de mí, Jasper! —le suplicó mientras él se retiraba.

—Me temo que eso es imposible. Sobre todo ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar —añadió con frialdad.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, él se había marchado.

Nada más perderlo de vista sintió que le fallaban las piernas y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. ¡Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella! ¿Cómo era posible que la vida se volviera en contra suya de ese modo, después de lo que había pasado? Parecía que el destino había decidido darle a Jasper una segunda oportunidad para equilibrar la balanza. Sólo que el destino parecía no tener en cuenta que había algo más en juego aparte de tener que explicar su comportamiento de seis años atrás. En el presente tenía todavía más que perder que entonces, y la mera posibilidad la aterrorizaba.

—¡Es más difícil seguirte el rastro que a mi sobrina de tres años! — Edward apareció de repente delante de ella

Alice se sintió culpable por haberle abandonado dos veces en una noche, y rápidamente reaccionó y recuperó la compostura.

—Lo siento, Edward. He salido a tomar un poco el fresco.

—Ya te he visto —dijo él en tono seco.

Alice se sonrojó.

—Ése es el hombre del traje que te dije antes. ¿Quién es?

Alice sabía que si negaba saber nada, quedaría después en ridículo si se descubría la mentira; así que le dijo la verdad.

—Se llama Jasper Withlock. Está aquí en viaje de negocios —le reveló, sabiendo que Edward se enteraría de eso con preguntarlo en recepción.

El frunció el ceño.

—¿Withlock? Me pregunto por qué me suena ese nombre.

A Alice se le encogió el estómago, ya que no había considerado que Edward pudiera haber oído hablar de Jasper.

—Tal vez lo hayas visto en los periódicos —sugirió ella, esperando concluir con la especulación.

—Seguramente —concedió Edward en tono afable. —¿Y bien, cuándo vas a volver a verlo?

Ella no pudo evitar ponerse tensa ante la sencilla pregunta de Edward.

—No voy a volver a verlo —negó instantáneamente, para sorpresa de Edward. —¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta tan tonta? —añadió con una risa nerviosa con la que no consiguió engañarlo.

—Porque he visto cómo te miraba cuando estabas en el estrado, y si alguna vez en mi vida he visto un hombre interesado en una mujer, era él.

Alice tuvo que contener una risa descontrolada.

— Edward, estás muy equivocado.

Haciendo oídos sordos a la indirecta tan poco sutil, Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. ¡No te quitaba los ojos de encima!

Alice no pudo soportarlo más.

—Sólo estábamos hablando. ¡No tengo intención alguna de volver a verlo! —insistió con afán.

—Lo siento, Alice —se disculpó Edward, bastante sorprendido. —Sólo pensé que... Bueno, no importa. Me callo ya...

Alice se sintió mal.

—Siento haber saltado de ese modo —se disculpó Alice, que de pronto se sentía agotada. —¿Te importaría que me fuera a casa ahora, Edward? Estoy cansadísima.

—Pues claro que no, Alice. Se te ve que no puedes más —declaró con preocupación. —Has conseguido que todo pareciera tan fácil, que ni he pensado en lo cansada que podrías estar. Has hecho un trabajo estupendo esta noche, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti —añadió mientras la agarraba del brazo y la acompañaba fuera.

A esa hora de la noche el trayecto entre el hotel y su casa no se prolongó demasiado. Edward la acompañó hasta la puerta, y luego se marchó agitando la mano amigablemente. Alice abrió la puerta de su casa, entró y la cerró despacio. Se detuvo un momento y se fijó en las escaleras, y seguidamente accedió al salón, donde había una joven sentada en el sofá. Al oírla entrar, la joven levantó la vista del libro que tenía sobre el regazo y sonrió

—Hola, Angela, ¿todo bien? —le preguntó Alice, observando a la mujer que empezaba a recoger sus cosas para marcharse.

—Ni pío en toda la noche —le informó la joven, mientras aceptaba el dinero que le daba Alice. —Dame un toque cuando me necesites otra vez.

—Lo haré. Gracias, Ange — Alice acompañó a la chica a la puerta y se quedó mirándola mientras cruzaba a la casa de al lado y abría la puerta.

Entonces Alice entró en casa y se acercó a una puerta que estaba ligeramente entreabierta.

La empujó con cuidado, entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama, fijándose en la pequeña figura que dormía tranquilamente. El corazón se le encogió de dolor, porque el angelito de cabello rubio era la viva imagen de Jasper. Aquél era el secreto que tanto temía que se descubriera. Si Jasper quería vengarse por el modo en que ella lo había abandonado, ¿Qué haría si se enteraba de que le había ocultado que tenía un hijo?

Alice se acobardó mientras pensaba en lo que podría pasar si Jasper se enteraba. Le acarició la cabeza a Tomy con mano temblorosa, y el niño suspiró ruidosamente. Alice esperó hasta estar segura de que seguía dormido antes de darle un beso en la frente y salir de la habitación en silencio. En el pasillo, apoyó un momento la mano en la pared para serenarse un poco. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella quien lo pasaba tan mal cuando había sido Jasper el que la había traicionado? La respuesta le llegó con claridad: no se subsanaba un error cometiendo otro. Y como antes o después la vida se cobraba todo, parecía que había llegado el momento de pagar por su pecado de omisión.

...

Hola!

Aca estoy nuevamente con otro capitulo de esta nueva historia, pero que me parece que no ha gustado mucho.

Ya que solo tuve 1 Review -

Si ya no consigo mas comentarios no creo seguir subiendo la historia, aunque después se pone muuy buena.

Todo depende de ustedes.

Si les gusta diganmeee!

Ojala sea como Edward y pueda leer sus pensamientos pero lamentablemente no :( jajaa asi que me tienen que decir que les parecee

Bueno...

**5 reviews y actualizo!**

Muchaa suerteee ... y VAMOS ARGENTINAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! jajajja ya estamos en la finaaal ( no tiene nada que verrr pero quise ponerlo ;) )

Besos y cuidense !


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**La historia no me pertence.**

**Es solo una adaptación.**

**CAPÍTULO 02 **

Alice cruzó el pasillo hasta su dormitorio y encendió la luz, pero no cerró la puerta por si acaso Tomy se despertaba por la noche. Se quitó los zapatos y fue a la ventana, no hacía frío, pero ella se frotó los brazos para tratar de quitarse de encima esa sensación que sentía dentro.

¿Estaría también Jasper de pie delante de la ventana, preguntándose si estaba pensando en él? Por supuesto que no. Él tenía demasiada confianza en sí mismo, y sabía que ella estaba pensando en él y preocupándose por lo que iba a hacer. Como la había encontrado, aunque hubiera sido por casualidad, no estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin las respuestas que buscaba. A Alice no le extrañaba nada que las cosas fueran así, pero le habría gustado tanto que todo fuera distinto...

Su relación había comenzado con tanta pasión y disfrute, con tanta alegría y esperanza en el futuro. Incluso en ese momento de incertidumbre, Alice sonrió al recordar el amor que había visto en su mirada. Le dolía el corazón al pensar que con su manera de actuar habría aniquilado para siempre aquel amor que había visto en sus ojos.

Pero llegado el caso, y contando con que él aún quisiera hacerlo, ¿sería capaz de creer en su declaración de amor? Su corazón sí que lo creería, porque ella seguía amándolo desesperadamente; pero la razón le diría que él mentía.

Alice suspiró con fuerza, agobiada por el peso de la traición que había sufrido seis años atrás. La repentina aparición de Jasper había desenterrado de nuevo su dolor. Se acercó al tocador y abrió un pequeño joyero. A Alice se le saltaron las lágrimas mientras contemplaba la alianza de oro con diamantes que guardaba allí.

En el joyero, junto al anillo, guardaba la foto que se había llevado consigo cuando se había marchado; una foto de Jasper y ella el día de su boda. Se les veía tan felices a los dos que le dolía sólo con mirarla.

Aun sabiendo su traición, dejar a Jasper había sido tan doloroso que muchas noches se había quedado dormida llorando. Jamás había dejado de preguntarse dónde estaría y lo que estaría haciendo. El deseo intenso de escuchar su voz la había urgido a descolgar el teléfono más de una vez, pero la razón siempre la había empujado a retirarse en el último momento. Jasper la había embrujado en una ocasión y le había roto el corazón; pero ahora no podía correr el riesgo de que él la cautivara otra vez.

Más como una autómata que como un ser humano, Alice había tratado de pasar los días lo mejor posible. Al principio, había sido como caminar a través de un oscuro túnel que no tenía fin; hasta que se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Ese día había empezado a vivir otra vez. Su vida volvía a tener sentido de nuevo.

Pasada la euforia inicial, se había dado cuenta de que estaba en una posición insostenible. El bebé no era sólo suyo, y esa idea la partía en dos. Sabía que era lo correcto y lo justo que Jasper supiera que iba a tener un hijo pero, después de lo que le había hecho, no podía contactar con él. Aunque eso le hizo sentirse muy culpable, se sentía demasiado dolida para cambiar de opinión, y tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.

No había sido fácil vivir sin el hombre amado; pero la llegada de Tomy la había ayudado. Quererlo había sido lo más fácil del mundo, y concentrarse en él la había ayudado a que no desesperara por lo distinta que podría haber sido su vida de no haberle demostrado Jasper que no era de fiar.

Desgraciadamente, el pasado volvía a ella con fuerza

Sintió miedo al darse cuenta de lo vulnerable que era. ¿Qué iba a hacer con Tomy? ¿Después de no haberle dicho nada a Jasper, cómo iba a revelarle su existencia de Tomy pronto? Jasper jamás la perdonaría, y estaría en su derecho. ¿Pero qué podría hacer él? El corazón le decía que Jasper querría a su hijo; sin embargo, ella no quería perder a Tomy. Después de todo lo que le había pasado, no podría soportar más dolor.

Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, y Alice se tocó los labios temblorosos. Pensó en uno de los dichos favoritos de su abuela, que le llegó como un eco en el pensamiento: en la vida todo se pagaba. ¡Cómo no reconocer que había hecho mal! ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? No podría haber vuelto con Jasper ya que eso se habría traducido en vivir en un estado de eterna duda; esperando a que él la traicionara de nuevo, a que él le rompiera el corazón otra vez.

Por eso ella jamás habría vuelto con él, porque tenía la idea de que él la traicionaría de nuevo.

Sin embargo Jasper la había sorprendido, porque ni se había divorciado de ella, ni la había olvidado. Jasper quería respuestas; y quería que ella pagara por lo que le había hecho.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Sabía que, a pesar de la doble moral, él querría hacerle pagar. Cuando lo había abandonado le había herido en su orgullo, y Alice sabía que quería venganza y enfrentarse a ella. Desgraciadamente, ella no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su marido. Pero en esos momentos no le quedaba otro remedio que ser fuerte, por muy mal que se sintiera, y mantener en secreto lo de Tomy por muy mal que estuviera. Accedería a ver a Jasper una vez más, y después su vida volvería a la normalidad.

Apenas sabía lo que era vivir una existencia normal. Le resultaba muy difícil mentir, sin embargo sabía que era lo único que tenía para protegerse. Cuando Jasper se presentara, y sabía perfectamente que lo haría, debía decirle lo que él quisiera oír, decirle cualquier cosa que acelerara su marcha; y esa vez, que fuera para siempre.

Sólo de pensarlo le dolía el corazón; y Alice apoyó la cabeza en la pared y aspiró hondo. La severidad de ese dolor le contaba una verdad que había querido ignorar y evitar: que en el fondo siempre había esperado que un día Jasper volviera a su vida y le dijera que la amaba y que la perdonaba. Era la esperanza vana de una mujer sola que tenía el corazón roto.

Alice se abrazó mientras lloraba a lágrima viva. Nada había cambiado en realidad. No habría un final feliz para ellos dos, porque ella jamás podría volver a confiar en él. La traición de Jasper había destruido para siempre la frágil esperanza de que existiera algún hombre en quien poder depositar su confianza. A veces soñaba con tener un hada madrina que agitara su varita mágica y lo colocara todo en su sitio; pero Alice sabía muy bien que vivía en el mundo real. Aunque él quisiera volver con ella, ella tendría miedo de confiar en él, porque eso le haría vulnerable de nuevo. El amor sin confianza era como una cascara vacía.

Los días siguientes fueron como una pesadilla. A ratos se sentía confiada pensando en que sería capaz de ver a Jasper de nuevo sin revelar su secreto, y a ratos desesperada sólo de pensar en lo duro que podría ser. ¿Cómo iba a esconder a un niño de cinco años que estaba acostumbrado a entrar y salir corriendo de su casa cuando quería? Apenas había dormido las tres noches pasadas, anticipando la llegada de Jasper ; pero hasta entonces, no había aparecido.

Estaba segura de que no se había rendido y había regresado a casa. O estaba muy ocupado con el asunto que le hubiera llevado hasta allí, o bien quería hacerle sufrir. Seguramente las dos cosas, pensaba ella con un ataque de nervios. **  
**

Era lunes y acababa de dejar a Tomy en el colegio de camino al trabajo. El niño había estado de mal humor todo el fin de semana, y ella comprendió que estaba muy sensible a sus emociones. Había saltado con el niño más de una vez, y se sentía mal por ello porque sabía que no debía pagar sus problemas con nadie. Estaba angustiada, de modo que se puso como propósito ese día tranquilizarse antes de ir a recogerlo más tarde a casa de Rosalie.

Rose, como la llamaba ella , su vecina de la casa de al lado, tenía un niño de la edad de Tomy y no le importaba cuidar de su hijo hasta que Alice llegaba del trabajo los días de colegio. Era Angela, la otra hija de Rose, la que hacía de niñera para Alice cuando era necesario. En general era una situación ideal para todos, y Angela ganaba un dinerillo extra para sus gastos.

Normalmente el trabajo la distraía de las preocupaciones de fuera, pero no esa vez. Las cosas no iban bien, y la falta de sueño parecía ser el mayor problema. En ese momento maldecía entre dientes mientras ampliaba un retrato de un cliente. Raramente decía palabrotas, y cuando lo hacía sólo utilizaba los epítetos más suaves. Menos mal que estaba sola en ese momento en el estudio de High Street. Edward estaba haciendo una sesión fotográfica en casa de un cliente, y Alec, el aprendiz de ayudante de laboratorio, había bajado a comprar algo para el almuerzo.

Alice estaba haciendo un pequeño ajuste cuando sonó el timbre. Brincó como un gato escaldado, y por culpa de su exagerada reacción estropeó en un instante varios minutos de delicado trabajo.

Aguzó el oído, esperando oír la voz de Alec diciéndole que era él, pero reinaba el silencio. Eso quería decir que debía de ser un cliente.

Abandonó su trabajo y empezó a desabrocharse la bata que usaba en el laboratorio. Normalmente había una recepcionista allí para ocuparse de cualquiera que entrara de la calle; pero Kate había llamado diciendo que estaba enferma, de modo que Alec y ella la sustituían. Colgó su bata detrás de la puerta, la abrió y salió a la recepción del estudio.

—Siento hacerle esperar —se disculpó en tono amable, pero de momento no vio a nadie en el vestíbulo.

Se adelantó y se asomó a una especie de esquinazo que hacía la habitación, que tenía una forma algo extraña, y vio a un hombre de espaldas observando una de las fotos que cubrían las paredes. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Alice notó de nuevo aquella tensión tan especial en el ambiente y supo que tenía delante a Jasper.

—No hay ningún problema, soy un hombre muy paciente. Nunca me importa esperar lo que sea necesario para obtener lo que quiero —dijo significativamente mientras se volvía hacia ella. —He estado estudiando tus fotos. Tienes la habilidad de sacar la verdadera personalidad que hay tras el rostro.

Alice tenía que reconocer que su elogio la había sorprendido, pero le habría gustado más si él no hubiera prometido primero un justo castigo. Decidió que era más fácil centrarse en las fotos hasta que él le dijera lo que había ido allí a decirle.

—No son todas mías —dijo ella en tono seco.

No solía tomar fotos en el estudio porque ése era el trabajo de su jefe. Sin embargo, a Edward le había impresionado mucho su trabajo anterior y había insistido en que colgara en el vestíbulo algunas de sus fotos.

Jasper asintió pensativamente.

—Lo sé. Ésta, ésa, y las otras dos de allí son tuyas —añadió mientras señalaba las fotos. — Reconozco tu estilo, Alice. Tienen una profundidad que no tienen las demás.

No sería humana si sus elogios no la complacieran.

—Trato de que cada imagen cuente una historia.

—Lo has conseguido a las mil maravillas. Ver más allá de lo obvio siempre fue uno de tus talentos. Aunque no era uno de tus talentos ocultos —añadió con ironía.

Aquello la fastidió. Jasper empezó a quitarse los guantes.

—¿Y qué talentos ocultos tengo yo?

Él sonrió.

—Para empezar, la habilidad de desaparecer sin dejar rastro, por supuesto —respondió.

Alice decidió que había tenido bastante de falsa cortesía.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Jasper? —le preguntó con toda la corrección posible.

A pesar de la formalidad superficial, Alice sentía otras cosas. En el pasado, años atrás, se habría acercado a él, le habría echado los brazos al cuello y habría encendido la pasión que los dos tenían a flor de piel. Pero esos días quedaban ya muy lejos, y Alice no imaginaba que él pudiera seguir deseando sus caricias.

—Bastante, que yo recuerde, _Mi amor _—declaró en tono ronco, con esa permanente sonrisa irónica.

Era un tono muy sexy que Alice recordaba a la perfección, pero que no había imaginado que pudiera volver a escucharlo de él. Al igual que años atrás, le produjo un escalofrío.

Al tiempo que hablaba, esos ojos cautivadores la devoraban con deliberada provocación, y Alice creyó sentir la caricia de su mirada.

Sin embargo, Alice sabía que debía controlarse, y que Jasper la miraba así para medir su reacción. Estaba jugando con ella, y Alice no podía dejar que él se diera cuenta de cómo la afectaba aún después de tanto tiempo.

—En el pasada, tal vez, pero ahora no —le aclaró en tono resuelto.

Sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos, Jasper se acercó a ella muy despacio, mostrando con cada paso la potencia de sus muslos y sus piernas largas y fuertes. Alice recordó al detalle lo que había sentido cuando esas piernas se habían enredado con las suyas, e inmediatamente la imagen desató un calor en sus entrañas. Para sus adentros Alice se reprendió, furiosa por pensar en esas cosas que no le resultaban en absoluto convenientes.

—¿Por qué no? Después de todo, entre nosotros no ha cambiado nada —respondió él con suavidad.

Las palabras de Jasper la sorprendieron. ¿Qué esperaba conseguir por ese camino? Alice se aclaró la garganta y lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo te dejé. A eso podría llamársele un cambio.

—Cierto, pero descubrí algo interesante la otra noche. A pesar de lo que yo sienta por lo que me hiciste, esa unión sigue viva entre nosotros; porque incluso en un salón lleno de gente percibí que la atracción que sentimos sigue tan viva como siempre. Lo nuestro no ha terminado, ¿verdad, _nena_? —añadió Jasper en voz baja, desafiándola con sus palabras.

Alice no sabía qué decir. Jamás habría podido imaginar que él utilizaría esa táctica. Era imposible que lo dijera en serio. Estaba segura de que su única intención era enervarla, y desde luego lo estaba consiguiendo

—No seas ridículo. Cuando me marché, fue el final de todo. La otra tarde te dije que era una pérdida de tiempo seguir con esto —se obligó a mirarlo. —Mira, estoy demasiado ocupada. ¿Quieres que Edward te tome una foto? —le preguntó ella en tono seco.

—Eso también.

—¡Basta ya, Jasper! No tengo tiempo para juegos. ¡Opino que deberías marcharte ahora mismo!

—¿Quién ha dicho que fuera un juego? Entre tú y yo aún hay muchas cosas pendientes; más de las que me imaginaba. Así que de momento no me pienso ir a ningún sitio. Digamos que quiero investigar las posibilidades más a fondo. Además, a ti parecía gustarte estar a solas conmigo —añadió en tono burlón.

El asombro asomó a sus ojos verdes.

—A ver si lo pillo. ¿Me estás diciendo que crees que sigues deseándome y que yo te deseo a ti?

Si Jasper pensaba de ese modo, tenía toda la razón. La atracción sexual eran tan potente que ella se sentía desfallecer, y tuvo que dominarse para no dar unos pasos y salvar la distancia que los separaba.

Jasper se echó a reír.

—No lo creo, _nena_, lo sé. Siempre hubo mucha química entre nosotros. Lo sentí en el mismo instante en que te volví a ver; y a ti te pasó lo mismo.

También era cierto, pero de nuevo se negaba a reconocerlo.

—No presumas que me conoces.

—¿Y hay algún hombre que pueda conocer a una mujer? Mira mi situación. Yo pensaba que te conocía, pero jamás sospeché que te levantarías y me abandonarías como lo hiciste. Pero cuando existe atracción, nunca me equivoco. Tú todavía me deseas, Alice. Si te besara ahora mismo, te derretirías entre mis brazos como hacías antes.

Alice no fue capaz de ahogar un gemido.

—¡Qué frescura la tuya! —protestó ella.

Jasper se echó a reír.

—Desgraciadamente, eso sólo responde a la realidad de que a mí me ocurre lo mismo. Todo mi ser me pide a gritos que te bese, que responda al misterio del sabor que tendrán en este momento esos carnosos labios tuyos.

Naturalmente, ese comentario le provocó mirarle los labios; y de pronto lo único que Alice deseaba era saborear, sentir y besarlos de nuevo.

—¡Si lo intentaras, te daría una bofetada!

—No, no lo harías —respondió él con convicción.

Ella se puso más nerviosa, porque sabía que él no se equivocaba. Y por esa misma razón no podía quedarse callada.

—Y tú lo sabes porque...

Él respondió acercándose un poco más a ella, y le puso la mano en la base del cuello, donde le latía el pulso. Alice sintió el roce de sus dedos como si le hubiera tocado en lo más profundo de su ser; y fue como recibir una potente corriente eléctrica con intensas oleadas que la recorrían de arriba abajo.

—El pulso te late muy deprisa, _nena _—dijo él en tono burlón.

Ella le retiró la mano.

—¡Pues claro! Estoy enfadada contigo —balbuceó. Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Mentirosa —respondió en voz baja. —Si estuvieras verdaderamente enfadada, no trasmitirías lo que trasmites en este momento; tu mensaje sería totalmente distinto.

—¡No te estoy trasmitiendo ningún mensaje! —le respondió Alice, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación tan inesperada para ella.

—A lo mejor no es lo que te gustaría, pero sí lo que estás haciendo —le dijo él muy confiado.

A Alice se le encogió el estómago. No quería que él la conociera tan bien. Quería que se pusiera ciego de ira, porque sólo así estaría segura de que su secreto seguiría oculto.

Incapaz de callarse, Alice se cruzó de brazos y lo miró a la cara.

—Qué arrogante eres, Jasper —dijo con sorna.

Jasper se encogió de hombros, ignorando sus palabras.

—Lo que tú llamas arrogancia, yo lo llamo sinceridad. ¿Si yo no te atraigo, por qué la otra noche me comías con los ojos?

Alice se quedó sin palabras.

—Estaba mirando a mucha gente —respondió, aunque le tembló un poco la voz.

—Desde luego que sí; pero no mirabas a nadie como me mirabas a mí —respondió Jasper con valentía. —¡Tanta pasión oculta, _nena_! Y eso me lleva a preguntarte cómo es posible que me abandonaras, si después de todos estos años sigues deseándome de este modo.

Ella aprovechó su comentario.

—Sí, bueno... El sexo no lo es todo, Jasper — Alice trató de encontrar algo más que decirle, y cuando se le ocurrió le dolió mucho hacerlo. —Cuando me di cuenta de que... no quedaba nada entre nosotros... yo... me marché.

¡Qué mentira tan grande! Ella lo había amado más que a su vida; y seguía amándolo y deseándolo. Pero no confiaba en él y nunca más volvería a hacerlo.

Si su respuesta le hizo daño, no se le notó en modo alguno.

—¿De verdad? Y sin embargo recuerdo claramente que me dijiste que yo era el amor de tu vida —dijo él en tono suave mientras la observaba con sus ojos azules de mirada interrogante que parecían querer calcular su reacción.

Alice se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos.

—Entonces te mentí —dijo con voz ronca; pero le dolió decirlo, porque él había sido, era y seguiría siendo su único amor. —Yo... supongo que quise que me pidieras que me casara contigo por pura vanidad. Eras... muy buen partido, ¿sabes?

Lo miró para ver algún signo de rabia o desolación, pero él se dominaba demasiado bien como para soltar prenda. Alice no tenía ni idea de lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento.

—Si era tan buen partido, ¿por qué dejar a la gallina de los huevos de oro?

Ella se encogió de hombros para continuar fingiendo una indiferencia que jamás podría sentir. Por supuesto que no se había casado con él por su dinero; aunque si conseguía hacerle creer que había sido por eso, tal vez él se marcharía antes. Afortunadamente, tenía una respuesta adecuada.

—No quería estar atrapada de esa manera.

Él esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

—Es una pena por ti, porque sigues atrapada, _nena_. El matrimonio no ha quedado disuelto, y el asunto del divorcio está en mis manos.

—Entonces déjame libre —le urgió ella.

Jasper ladeó la cabeza pensativamente.

—¿Sabes, _ne_na?, lo haría, si no fuera por una cosa; y es que aún no estoy listo para dejarte.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Pero... tienes que hacerlo!

Él se echó a reír con amargura, revelando, finalmente, algo de rabia por su parte.

—No tengo por qué hacer nada —respondió. —Soy yo quien tiene la sartén por el mango, Alice. Como te dije, estás en deuda conmigo; y yo quiero cobrármela... en especie.

A Alice le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—No puede ser... que estés diciendo que tú y yo... —no pudo terminar la frase, pero sabía lo que él le estaba proponiendo; que ella volviera al lecho matrimonial hasta que él dijera basta. —¡Es algo medieval! ¡Estaría loca si aceptara!

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Al contrario, sería una locura negarte... si deseas tu libertad.

Alice lo miró fijamente, y apenas daba crédito a sus oídos. El hombre de quien se había enamorado jamás podría haberle sugerido nada igual. Claro que tampoco había imaginado que Jasper fuera a traicionarla como lo había hecho.

—Jamás cederé al chantaje. Es imposible que tú y yo nos juntemos por la razón que sea —respondió con tirantez, mientras trataba de recuperar el control de la situación.

—Nunca digas de esta agua no beberé, Alice. Es casi un reto. ¿O acaso es eso lo que pretendías todo el tiempo?

Eso le puso nerviosa, ya que ésa no había sido en absoluto su intención.

—¿Y por qué iba a desafiarte? Quiero que salgas de mi vida, no que estés en mi vida.

No podía permitir que se enterara de que existía Tomy, y tampoco que tratara de cautivarla de ese modo, porque ella seguía siendo muy susceptible.

—Me temo que eso no va a ocurrir en un futuro cercano, Alice. Sin embargo, deja que llegue a la razón de mi visita y que te deje en paz el resto de la tarde. He venido a decirte que voy a invitarte a cenar esta noche.

—¿Cómo que has venido a decírmelo? ¿Y si tengo otros planes? —respondió ella muy enfadada.

Pero Jasper no se inmutó.

—Cancélalos —le ordenó él en tono bajo.

Allí estaban, mirándose el uno al otro como dos combatientes en un ring, cuando sonó el teléfono.

—¿Quieres que conteste la llamada, o te chafaría los planes? —le preguntó ella en tono sarcástico.

Eso le hizo sonreír con sorna. —Por favor, no dejes de contestar la llamada por mí.

Murmurando entre dientes por sus tácticas caballerosas, Alice fue a contestar el teléfono.

—Hola, preciosa, ¿cómo es que no me has llamado? —le dijo una voz conocida

Alice se echó a reír con afecto, medio volviéndose de espaldas a Jasper para tener un poco de intimidad. El hombre que la llamaba era Jacob Black , el dueño de una galería de fotos de la zona que estaba intentando convencerla para que hiciera una exposición de sus trabajos.

Hasta el momento, Alice se había negado.

—Lo siento,Jake , pero he estado muy liada. Ya sabes. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Jacob se había ido de vacaciones a las Bahamas con su familia.

—Increíble. Comamos juntos y te lo cuento —sugirió alegremente.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo, Jake. Hoy tengo una comida de trabajo —dijo sin mentir.

—Entonces, cenemos juntos. Tengo una idea de una exposición combinada que tal vez te anime a decir que sí. Necesitamos hablarlo.

Jacob le urgía a que accediera, y Alice sintió la tentación de aceptarlo sólo para darle a Jasper en las narices. Sin embargo, prevaleció la cautela.

—¿Podríamos almorzar mañana? Tengo... planes para esta noche.

Alice se volvió a mirar a Jasper que, curiosamente, la miraba con interés.

—¿Con alguien que yo conozca? —preguntó Jacob con frescura.

Alice soltó una risotada seca.

—No es más que una reunión de negocios —le corrigió, deseando que fuera así de sencillo. —Hasta mañana, Jake — Alice se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

—¿Problemas con el novio? —le preguntó Jasper con naturalidad cuando ella se volvió hacia él.

Alice suspiró pesadamente, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

—Jacob es un amigo, nada más —respondió ella cansinamente.

La falta de sueño empezaba a causar estragos, y cada vez estaba de peor humor cuando lo que en realidad necesitaba era estar tranquila y dominarse.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y eso lo sabe él?

Ella lo miró a los ojos muy enfadada.

—Jake es un hombre felizmente casado. Nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional —añadió en tono firme.

Jasper se limitó a asentir.

—Bien, porque en un futuro próximo no vas a salir con más hombres —comentó él tajantemente.

Alice se quedó bastante sorprendida.

—Sólo porque en teoría sigamos casados, no creo que puedas darme órdenes —le advirtió ella.

Él la miró con desafío en sus ojos.

—No me has entendido bien. Ha sido una afirmación, no una orden. No vas a salir con otros hombres porque tú no querrás —la corrigió en tono aterciopelado.

Aunque no pensaba decirlo, ella sabía perfectamente que Jasper era más que suficiente para una mujer.

—Bueno, eso ya lo veremos, ¿no?

Era un desafío que ningún hombre de sangre caliente podría ignorar, y Jasper avanzó un paso hacia ella. A Alice le llegó el aroma de su cuerpo mezclado con el perfume especiado de su colonia.

—¿Lo dudas acaso?

—Da lo mismo. ¡No tengo ninguna intención de seguirte el juego!

Él esbozó una sonrisa pausada y confiada. —Entonces depende de mí hacerte cambiar de opinión —respondió, sin querer aceptar un no por respuesta. —Tengo que marcharme —dijo mientras miraba el reloj. —Te recogeré a las ocho. No tardes.

—Yo no he dicho que vaya a cenar contigo —le recordó ella.

—No, pero los dos sabemos que lo harás. Además, para disuadir a Jake —le respondió impulsivamente.

Alice apretó los dientes, sabiendo que tenía razón. —No sabes dónde vivo.

Él frunció los labios.

—¿Ah, no? Te sorprenderías de lo que he descubierto de ti en un par de días, Alice —dijo Jasper.

Ella tragó saliva mientras se preguntaba qué habría podido averiguar.

—Vives en una casa baja de un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad. Empezaste a trabajar aquí hace un par de años y tienes una pequeña cuenta bancaria a nombre de Alice Cullen, pero no tienes tarjeta de crédito. ¿Qué tal voy de momento?

Alice suspiró aliviada. ¡No sabía nada de Tomy!

—Es alucinante lo que puede hacer el dinero —respondió ella en tono cortante.

—¿Por qué el nombre de Cullen? Todavía no me lo has explicado.

Tampoco quería explicárselo en ese momento, pero se le ocurrió que si quería que dejara de investigar, sería mejor para ella que le diera algunos datos sobre su persona.

—Me lo puse por mi abuela Cullen, que era mi abuela materna. Gracias a ella empecé a tener interés por la fotografía.

—Nunca llegamos a hablarnos de nuestras respectivas familias, ¿verdad? Estábamos demasiado ocupados haciendo el amor —señaló Jasper con ironía. —Ahora debo irme. Hasta esta noche, Alice... —la miró intensamente. —Ni se te ocurra echarte atrás.

Con esas palabras de advertencia, Jasper salió del estudio, dejando a Alice a solas para desplomarse en la silla que había detrás de la mesa y agarrarse la cabeza entre las manos. No podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos. Jasper debía de estar loco si pensaba que ella accedería en algún momento a participar en el plan que él había ideado para ellos dos. Tal vez tuviera derecho a estar rabioso con ella por haberlo dejado sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse, pero estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de pensar con sensatez. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para conseguir que él cambiara de opinión. Hiciera lo que hiciera, tenía que ser esa noche; porque si la cosa se prolongaba acabaría enterándose de la existencia de Tomy.

¡Tomy! Se le encogió el estómago al darse cuenta de que su hijo estaría en casa cuando pasara a recogerla Jasper. Porque si Jasper viera a Tomy, sabría que era suyo por lo mucho que se parecía a él. Y las consecuencias de ese descubrimiento serían tremendas. Tenía que ocultar a Tomy de algún modo.

Descolgó el teléfono, marcó un número y al poco respondió una voz conocida.

—Hola, Rose, soy Alice. Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor…

Momentos después colgaba el teléfono. Estaba todo arreglado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era sobrevivir el resto de la velada.

...

Holaa!

Aca llego con un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste ...

Gracias por sus Reviews!

En el próximo capitulo llega lo mas esperado!

**Recuerden 5 reviews y actualizo!**

Buena suerteee y besoss :D


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia no me pertece.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Es solo una adaptación. **

**CAPÍTULO 03 **

ESA NOCHE, Alice tomó un baño que esperaba le resultara relajante. Tomy estaba en casa de Rose y Jasper jamás se enteraría de nada. Sin embargo, le remordía la conciencia. Cuando se había enterado de que estaba embarazada, unas semanas después de abandonar a Jasper, había tenido una buena razón para no decirle nada del bebé que esperaba. En el presente le parecía mal no decírselo; pero sus mentiras la habían conducido a un callejón sin salida. Era el miedo a lo que diría Jasper, a lo que pudiera hacer, lo que le sellaba los labios en ese momento.

Estaba tan nerviosa por todo que al final decidió que era imposible relajarse dándose un baño; así que al poco salió de la bañera y se lió una toalla a la cabeza y otra al cuerpo antes de ir al dormitorio a ver qué tenía en el armario.

Escogió un conjunto elegante pero no demasiado provocativo en azul turquesa, con sandalias y bolso a juego. Se secó el pelo, que se dejó suelto, y se maquilló un poco. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y Alice se vistió rápidamente. Cuando acababa de ponerse las sandalias, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Alice se miró al espejo una vez más para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y bajó las escaleras. Lo hizo despacio porque quería estar lo más tranquila posible para la que sabía sería una velada incómoda para ella; pero por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Jasper, se olvidó de todo. Si la noche anterior le había parecido que Jasper estaba guapo, no sabía qué pensar de él en ese momento. Lo único que sabía era que con sólo mirarlo el corazón empezaba a latirle de un modo extraño, como si el amor que sentía por él renaciera de nuevo en su pecho. Lo amaba tanto que le dolía muchísimo no poder decírselo. Jasper no se había equivocado cuando le había dicho que nada había cambiado.

—Impresionante —exclamó Jasper en ese momento mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con evidente placer.

Alice volvió a la realidad y rápidamente pensó en los vecinos, que podrían estar fijándose en Jasper, allí a la puerta de su casa, lo mismo que en la elegante limusina aparcada delante de la casa. Esperaba que Tomy no estuviera en ese momento asomado a la ventana de la casa de al lado.

—Adelante —le urgió a que entrara. Jasper entró en la casa y dejó un rastro de la misma colonia que llevaba cuando se habían conocido. Alice cerró los ojos un instante, tratando de olvidar los recuerdos agridulces que se agolpaban en su memoria. Sin embargo, ella tenía claro que no quería volver a recordar el pasado; de modo que cerró la puerta y se puso derecha antes de ir con él.

Jasper se había parado en medio del salón y paseaba la mirada alrededor con curiosidad. Era una pieza clara y confortable, espaciosa y alegre. Alice se alegró de haberse dado cuenta de guardar todos los juguetes y las fotos de Tomy antes de que apareciera Jasper.

Jasper se volvió entonces hacia ella y sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta un estuche plano y cuadrado.

—Esto es para ti —le dijo Jasper mientras le pasaba el estuche.

Ella lo aceptó con una inquietud que quedó totalmente justificada cuando vio el nombre de un prestigioso joyero en la tapa del estuche. Levantó la vista de inmediato y lo miró a los ojos.

—No puedo aceptarlo —le dijo a Jasper, mientras la invadían un sinfín de emociones conflictivas.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo él en tono burlón. —Es tuyo. Te lo compré el día que me ía dártelo como prueba de mi amor por ti... Claro que, eso fue cuando pensaba que tú sentías lo mismo. Pero como es un regalo, nadie más podrá ponérselo. Ábrelo, _Amor mio_. No muerde.

Alice no quería aceptarlo, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, Jasper le insistiría más. Cuando abrió el estuche y vio lo que había dentro, sintió una sensación muy extraña en el pecho. Un diamante en forma de lágrima colgaba de un collar de diamantes de aspecto frágil. Se quedó tan sorprendida mirándolo que de momento no pudo decir ni palabra. Si Jasper había comprado esa joya el día que ella había desaparecido, sólo podía imaginar lo que él habría sentido al llegar y encontrarse la casa vacía.

—¡No puedo aceptarlo! —exclamó, a punto de llorar. —Por favor, quédatelo, Jasper.

Jasper sonrió y le quitó el estuche de la mano, pero sólo para ponerle el collar.

—Nada más verlo supe que tenías que lucirlo tú —dijo Jasper mientras se acercaba a ella por la espalda y le ponía la delicada joya con facilidad. —Por supuesto, me cegaba el amor que sentía por ti, pero eso ya no importa. Tú me curaste enseguida. Pero no me equivoqué al pensar que te quedaría muy bien —añadió mientras retrocedía un poco para admirar el collar.

—¡No, no, no...! —exclamó Alice.

Se llevó las manos al cuello para quitarse el collar.

—Esto no está bien; quítamelo, por favor —le pidió al ver que no podía quitarse el broche porque le temblaban tanto las manos.

Jasper se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—No te lo quites, al menos esta noche. Después puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, porque yo no me lo voy a llevar.

Alice lo miró con consternación.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó, al ver su gesto de indiferencia.

—¿Por querer regalarle un precioso collar a mi preciosa esposa? No creo que nadie vaya a encerrarme por eso. Tómatelo como una pequeña penitencia. Para compensar un poco lo que me debes.

Dicho eso, ¿qué podía hacer ella sino ceder? Haría cualquier cosa para que él se marchara. Aunque en el fondo siempre deseaba que todo fuera distinto y que pudieran estar juntos para siempre, él tenía que marcharse.

Suspiró cansinamente, cerró el estuche vacío y se tocó la gema que le rozaba la piel.

—Muy bien, pero sólo esta noche. No me atrevería a volver a llevarlo. ¡Ha debido de costarte una fortuna! —observó algo incómoda.

Él se echó a reír.

—Mi abuelo me enseñó que un caballero no puede ser nunca tan poco delicado como para hablar de dinero. Pero si te preocupa si puedo permitírmelo, no tengas miedo. La fortuna familiar da para esto y para mucho más.

La dinastía Withlock era famosa en los círculos empresariales por el saber hacer en los negocios; pero también era una familia muy caritativa que siempre ayudaba a los menos afortunados.

—¿Cómo están tus padres? —le preguntó ella con cierta timidez. —¿Les has dicho que me has visto?

—Mis padres están los dos bien; y no, no les he dicho nada de que te he visto. Se tomaron lo que hiciste muy mal, ¿sabes?, porque te consideraban como una hija. No es de extrañar que no entiendan lo que hiciste. Los decepcionaste.

Aunque había sido el mal hacer de Jasper lo que la había empujado a marcharse así, Alice se sintió mal.

—Siento mucho todo eso, pero no se podía hacer nada —respondió con tristeza.

Su expresión le hizo reír con pesar.

—No, ellos sólo fueron testigos inocentes que se vieron implicados en la desgracia de tu arbitraria decisión —soltó con mordacidad.

De no haber tenido que cerrar la boca por el bien de su hijo, le habría respondido como deseaba.

—Preferiría no hablar de ello —declaró en tono seco.

A Jasper no pareció gustarle demasiado su respuesta.

—Claro que no. Así es mucho más fácil para ti. Es la manera de tener la conciencia tranquila; eso si es que tienes conciencia. Pero no he venido aquí para hablar de mi familia; al menos de momento. ¿Estás lista? He reservado mesa para las ocho y media.

Alice miró el reloj de la repisa y vio que eran las ocho y diez.

—Sólo tengo que subir por el bolso. Si te apetece beber algo, tienes copas y licores en el aparador —señaló el mueble que había en la esquina.

—Esperaré hasta después —rechazó con cortesía. —Tómate tu tiempo. Voy a salir al jardín para ver las vistas.

Alice le dejó mirando por la ventana y regresó a su dormitorio, donde se sentó en el taburete del tocador y se miró al espejo. Inmediatamente se fijó en el collar de diamantes y tuvo que reconocer que era maravilloso. Pero sólo de pensar que cuando Jasper lo había visto había pensado en ella, estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar otra vez. Qué boba era. Jasper cometía una falta y años después ella se sentía mal porque él le llevaba un collar de diamantes.

A pesar de su engaño, ella seguía amándolo. Y ni siquiera por orgullo podía permitirse Alice tener algo con él. No se atrevía por si acababa demostrándole lo mucho que todavía le importaba.

Algo más tranquila, Alice tomó el bolso y el chal que había dejado encima de la cama y bajó a reunirse con Jasper.

Al oírla bajar él se dio la vuelta.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó.

Cuando ella asintió él le ofreció el brazo. Alice lo miró entonces extrañada y volvió a sentirse nerviosa.

—Me parece que exageras un poco, ¿no? —Alice no tenía intención alguna de agarrarle del brazo.

Pero Jasper no estaba por la labor de que ella lo contradijera.

—Sígueme la corriente, Alice —le dijo en tono despreocupado.

—¿Más penitencia? —se burló ella mientras hacía al fin lo que él pedía.

Al percibir su renuencia, él chasqueó la lengua en un gesto burlón.

—Tienes muy mala memoria, _nena_. Antes no podías dejar de acariciarme por todas partes —se burló.

A Alice le dio un vuelco el corazón, porque jamás había olvidado la dulzura y la intensidad de sus encuentros amorosos.

—Tal vez prefiera no recordar mis errores —respondió Alice con toda la sangre fría posible.

Salieron de la casa, y Jasper cerró la puerta.

—Es interesante que lo llames error, como si quisieras decir que tu destino es cometerlo de nuevo —argumentó con sarcasmo.

—Debes recordar que sólo he accedido a cenar contigo.

—Esta vez, naturalmente —coincidió Jasper. —Estoy dispuesto a darte tiempo para que te vayas haciendo a la idea. Pero con el tiempo vas a tener que compensarme de otra manera. Una de las razones por las que te he invitado a cenar es para discutir las condiciones.

A Alice le daba mucha pena que él hablara de reanudar su relación como si fuera un mero trato de negocios.

—¿Una de las razones? —le preguntó Alice, rezando para que él no notara su nerviosismo.

—Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

—¡No si yo puedo evitarlo! Sólo te puedo decir que vas a tener que hablar solo.

—No te preocupes, mi amor, después de cómo me abandonaste, estoy preparado para cualquier cosa.

Un chófer salió de la limusina cuando estuvieron junto al vehículo; y Alice rezó para que no se fijara nadie, porque de otro modo se lo contarían a Tomy al día siguiente. Jasper la ayudó a montarse detrás antes de sentarse con ella. Estaba claro que el conductor ya sabía dónde tenía que llevarlos, porque arrancó nada más cerrar la puerta.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella, al ver que tomaban una carretera que llevaba a la costa.

—Un colega me recomendó un restaurante con vistas al mar que no queda demasiado lejos. Se me ocurrió ir allí. Según dicen, el pescado es excelente. Pensé en la primera vez que te vi en aquel restaurante del puerto de Bali. ¿Te acuerdas?

Ella no había olvidado ni un momento de los que habían pasado juntos. Alice estaba de vacaciones con un grupo de amigos. Uno de ellos había estado dándole la lata para pasar a ser algo más que amigos, y cuando estaban todos en un restaurante comiendo Alice se había levantado algo enfadada y se había ido dando un paseo hasta el final del muelle. Allí era donde Jasper la había visto un rato después.

—Debería haberle dado un puñetazo en el ojo —le había dicho cuando se había apoyado en la barandilla de madera a su lado.

Cuando se había vuelto a mirar, Alice se había encontrado con el par de ojos más azules que había visto en su vida.

—¿Cómo dice? —le había preguntado ella, más para tratar de recuperarse de la impresión que porque no le hubiera oído bien.

Jasper había sonreído.

—Su amigo. Espero que a mí no me trate así. Alice había arqueado las cejas y se había echado a reír.

—¿No le parece que se está precipitando? Usted y yo no somos nada.

—No —le confirmó él en tono pausado, —pero lo seremos.

Ella se había vuelto ligeramente hacia él, bastante asombrada del efecto que empezaba a causarle aquel desconocido.

—¿Y yo no tengo nada que decir en todo esto?

En ese momento Jasper se había dado totalmente la vuelta para mirarla de frente. Alice se había dicho que era la personificación de la belleza y la gracia masculina.

—Pues claro que sí. El dónde y el cuándo dependen de usted.

—¿Pero no el sí?

Jasper había paseado aquella mirada intensa por su rostro, estudiando cada detalle, y Alice se había dejado acariciar por el calor de su mirada.

—No hay condiciones. Y los dos lo sabemos.

—¿Y este método suele funcionarle?

Su sonrisa también había encendido un fuego en su interior.

—No tengo un método global para todo el mundo. Lo adapto para atender los deseos de la mujer en cuestión.

—¿Y cree que el método que ha escogido funciona conmigo? —le preguntó, no queriendo confirmarle que estaba funcionando.

—Por supuesto. Está intrigada y quiere saber más cosas.

—Lo que me intriga es su nombre le dijo ella con toda naturalidad. —Porque tiene nombre, ¿no?

—Jasper Withlock—se presentó él. —Y usted es Alice Brandon. Le pregunté a uno de sus amigos —le explicó al ver su sorpresa.

Alice se había emocionado al notar que él quería conocerla, pero no había dicho nada.

—No será un lunático que se ha escapado de algún sitio, ¿no? —se burló ligeramente.

—Aún no, pero estoy seguro de que tiene la habilidad de volver loco a cualquiera —le respondió él pausadamente.

Alice se echó a reír y lo miró con asombro.

—Esto... ¿siempre dice lo que piensa? —le preguntó, desconcertada ante su espontaneidad.

—Sólo si la situación es la apropiada. En este momento no podría decirte todo lo que estoy pensando. Para eso tendríamos que estar solos.

Alice reconoció que era bueno. No recordaba haber sentido en su vida una atracción tan intensa como la que empezaba a sentir por aquel hombre. El poseía esa clase de magnetismo que a ella tanto le impresionaba.

—¿Y bien, Jasper Withlock, debería conocerte?

—Eso depende de lo familiarizada que estés con el mundo de las grandes empresas internacionales —le respondió simplemente.

Alice no pudo resistirse a echarle una mirada coqueta.

—Entonces, eres un hombre de negocios. Estoy impresionada. Creo que es la primera vez que me pretende un hombre de negocios.

Su risa ronca despertó en él un instinto animal que se reflejó en su mirada.

—Entonces es la primera vez para los dos. Porque en mi vida he pretendido a ninguna... —Jasper hizo una pausa, la miró y sonrió mientras la miraba a los ojos —Alice Brandon.

Alice no había podido dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Entonces qué hacer a partir de ahí? —pronunció en tono ligeramente ronco.

Él suspiró con pesar.

—Sé dónde me gustaría ir a mí, pero supongo que eso será imposible.

Ella aspiró hondo, no tan afectada por su espontaneidad como por su propia reacción, dada la poca confianza que ella tenía en los hombres.

—¿Siempre vas tan deprisa?

—Cuando veo algo que quiero, sí —confesó Jasper en voz baja. —Sin embargo, puedo ir despacio cuando la situación lo exige —añadió con un brillo pícaro en la mirada.

Alice se puso triste sólo de pensar en todo aquello; porque Jasper había ido despacio con ella. A pesar de la pasión y de la atracción que habían sentido los dos, Alice sabía que él la había cortejado. No se habían ido a la cama sin pensar en nada más. Habían esperado todo lo posible y se habían conocido un poco antes de dar el paso que ambos deseaban. Y aunque Alice había supuesto que todo terminaría cuando terminaran las vacaciones, Jasper había tenido otros planes que habían desembocado en una boda de cuento de hadas. La traición no había tardado en llegar.

—¿Alice?

La pregunta la sacó de su agridulce ensoñación, y Alice aspiró hondo y miró a su alrededor. Jasper la observaba con expresión nostálgica.

—¿Ya hemos llegado? —le preguntó algo incómoda, sintiéndose observada.

Se preguntó si habría dicho o hecho algo impropio.

—No queda mucho —respondió Jasper sin dejar de mirarla. —Me pregunto dónde estabas tú. Parecías perdida en tus pensamientos.

Alice se sentó más derecha y se alisó el vestido, sabiendo que no podía responder a su pregunta.

—Con el vaivén del coche estaba casi dormida. Últimamente no he dormido muy bien y estoy cansada.

—¿Te sientes culpable? —le preguntó él con expresión de burla.

—¿Por lo que hice? En absoluto —Alice mintió para mantener el tipo, para que él no notara nada. —Si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, no cambiaría nada.

Jasper negó con la cabeza muy despacio.

—No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan despiadada. O a lo mejor yo estaba demasiado enamorado para darme cuenta. Fuera como fuera, me he quitado la venda del todo; no volverás a dejarme en ridículo una segunda vez, _nena_.

Alice pensó que tampoco se dejaría engañar por él nunca más. Qué conveniente para Jasper tener esa doble moral: sin duda su gusto por las faldas era algo normal en un hombre, mientras que su abandono era un crimen atroz.

Ninguno de ellos volvió a hablar hasta que el coche se detuvo delante del restaurante. Aunque el local estaba lleno, los acompañaron hasta una mesa que había libre en un rincón más tranquilo con vistas al mar. Jasper pidió una copa de vino blanco para Alice y whisky para él. Cuando finalmente les llevaron las bebidas y pidieron la comida, Jasper se volvió hacia ella. Alice no se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de girar la copa entre sus dedos, pero a Jasper no se le pasó por alto.

—¿Estás nerviosa, _Mi amor_?

El término afectuoso le tocó la fibra sensible, tal y como había sido la intención de Jasper.

—No soy tu amor, Jasper. Hace mucho que no lo soy. Y por eso no tengo razón alguna para estar nerviosa —respondió Alice con valentía.

Él esbozó una sonrisa picara.

—¿Por qué no empiezas a contarme lo que estás pensando? —añadió Alice.

Jasper se recostó tranquilamente en la silla y cruzó las piernas.

—De acuerdo. Puedes empezar diciéndome por qué me dejaste.

Alice aspiró temblorosamente al ver que él no se había creído lo que ella le había contado ese mismo día.

—¿Y qué importa? Lo pasado, pasado está. Por una vez Jasper demostró la intensidad de su enfado.

—Ah, claro que importa, _nena_. Pisoteaste mi orgullo marchándote de ese modo. Al menos me debes una explicación honesta —añadió, como si lo que ella le hubiera dicho hasta el momento no hubiera sido sincero.

Pero ella no pensaba ser sincera con él; porque la verdad, como muchas otras cosas, tenía que quedar oculta.

—¿Y si no tengo ninguna explicación?

Él torció el gesto con socarronería.

—Te estás haciendo una profesional de la mentira. Invéntate otra excusa, Alice. Cuando te acerques a la verdad, ya me daré cuenta.

Eso le dolió, y como su persistencia empezaba a angustiarla, Alice se agarró a lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—De acuerdo, ¿quieres que te dé una razón? ¿Qué te parece ésta? Me aburrí —respondió con soniquete repipi. —¿Te sientes mejor?

Jasper sonrió de oreja a oreja, más tranquilo si cabía.

—En absoluto. Pero conozco bien a las mujeres, y tú nunca te aburriste conmigo —respondió Jasper con confianza.

Ella empezaba a enfadarse.

—¡Es la cosa más arrogante que te he oído decir en mi vida! Yo no fui... no soy... como las demás mujeres.

Jasper se inclinó un poco hacia delante y la miró a los ojos.

—No, eras muy especial. ¡Habría dado la vida por ti! —le dijo él apasionadamente.

Alice sintió ganas de echarse a llorar.

—¡Nunca te pedí que dieras la vida por mí!

Sólo que le fuera fiel; sólo eso. De no ser por Tomy, le habría desafiado allí mismo con la verdad sobre lo que sabía de él. Pero la cautela le selló los labios.

—No, _nena _—soltó Jasper con una risotada amarga. —Pero cuando se quiere a alguien, eso se sabe; y de haberme querido como me dijiste, lo habrías sabido.

Ella tuvo que contenerse, sabiendo todo lo que sabía, amándolo como lo amaba. Y tal vez él la habría amado en su día, pero no lo suficiente como para rechazar los placeres con otra mujer.

—¡Tienes que olvidarte de mí, Jasper! —insistió ella apasionadamente, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

Pero Jasper se adelantó y la agarró de la muñeca.

—Pero no puedo hacer eso, _mi amor _—dijo él en tono bajo e intenso. —Como te he dicho antes, he descubierto que sigo queriéndote y, lo que es más, antes de volver a casa tengo toda la intención de hacerte mía.

...

Holaa!

Espero que les guste!

Cada vez se pone mejor!

**5 Reviews y actualizo**

**Sueertee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia no me pertenece.**

**Los personajes no me pertencen.**

**Es solo una Adaptación. **

**CAPÍTULO 04 **

LA VALIENTE afirmación dejó a Alice momentáneamente muda; pero al instante se recostó en el asiento, lista para la batalla.

—Mira, no pienso tener ninguna relación contigo —refutó en tono seco y cortante. —Ahora, suéltame.

Jasper ignoró la orden y empezó a acariciarle la palma de la mano con el pulgar, muy despacio.

—No te estoy pidiendo un compromiso de por vida esta vez; ambos sabemos que eres incapaz de eso. ¿Pero qué suponen para ti una o dos semanas, si con ello acabarás siendo libre? —la engatusó él en aquel tono que siempre la había complacido tanto.

¡La tentación era tan grande! Se engañaría a sí misma si no lo reconociera. Poder estar con Jasper de nuevo, cuando había pensado que la posibilidad no existía ya, sería como rozar la gloria. Pero sabía que al final no la conduciría a ningún sitio. Además, no podía ocultar tanto tiempo a Tomy. Bastante culpable se sentía ya por haberle dejado esa noche en casa de Rose otra vez.

El roce de su mano empezó a provocarle sensaciones eléctricas por el brazo que fueron extendiéndose por el resto del cuerpo.

—Eso no va a funcionar —dijo ella mientras retiraba la mano, sabiendo que no debía permitir que él la afectara así.

Tenía que ser fuerte; tenía que hacerlo por Tomy. —Mentirosa. Tal vez no quieras responder, pero lo harás —insistió Jasper.

—No... te equivocas.

Jasper sonrió pausadamente.

—¿Ah, sí? No lo creo. Podría demostrártelo, pero nos echarían del local, y me apetece mucho cenar aquí.

Alice se imaginó a Jasper haciéndole el amor encima de una mesa, y se ruborizó al instante.

Afortunadamente, la iluminación del local era muy tenue.

—Nunca me ha gustado el exhibicionismo —le dijo con frialdad.

Él hizo caso omiso y se echó a reír.

—No, pero en privado no tenías inhibiciones algunas, me alegra decir. Eras una amante apasionada e inventiva. ¿Te extraña que quiera más?

—Entonces estábamos casados —señaló rápidamente.

—Ahora también lo estamos —respondió Jasper. —Todo será legal.

—La legalidad no me interesa. No te quiero en mi vida, ni siquiera durante un tiempo —respondió Alice con resolución, esperando que se diera por vencido.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que no lo haría. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando esa ocasión y no iba a marcharse sin llevarse lo que por justicia sentía como suyo.

Tras avivar sus sentidos con la delicada caricia, Jasper le soltó la mano y se recostó sobre el respaldo.

—Lo hicimos a tu manera, Alice; pero esta vez pongo yo las reglas. No te vendría mal recordar que yo tengo las cartas en la mano.

Como si sus palabras no le interesaran lo más mínimo, Alice se llevó la copa a los labios y dio un sorbo de vino para serenarse un poco antes de responder

—Tal vez pienses que puedes, pero ambos sabemos que no te puedes quedar aquí eternamente. Tienes que dirigir tu empresa. ¿Entonces por qué no cortas el rollo y te vuelves a casa?

El brillo sarcástico de su mirada le dio a entender que no iba a gustarle nada lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—Eso te convendría, ¿verdad, _nena_? Pero no tengo necesidad de andar con prisas, porque he decidido tomarme unas buenas vacaciones. Hace mucho tiempo que no me las tomo.

Alice se alegró de que llegaran con la comida en ese momento, porque no habría podido decir nada de lo horrorizada que estaba. Tenía la mente en blanco. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No había posibilidad alguna de que Jasper regresara a casa y la dejara en paz.

A pesar de que le chiflaba el marisco, apenas pudo comer. Jasper, por el contrario, parecía muerto de hambre, y dejó el plato limpio.

—¿Le pasa algo a la comida? —le preguntó Jasper al ver que ella retiraba el plato sin tocar. —Puedo pedirte otra cosa —se ofreció.

Pero los dos sabían por qué se le había quitado el apetito.

—La comida está fenomenal, pero no tengo hambre —respondió ella concisamente.

—Mmm, entiendo cómo te sientes. Es un auténtico fastidio cuando las cosas no salen como uno las planea. Yo mismo, cuando vi que me habías abandonado, hasta perdí interés por la comida —le confió él.

A Alice se le encogió el corazón de pena.

—No fue mi intención que te pasara eso —le dijo ella a modo de disculpa.

Se acercó un camarero a llevarse los platos, y Jasper pidió un café.

—¿Por qué pensarlo siquiera? Querías marcharte, y te fuiste. Tendrías que ser la abandonada para saber lo que sentí yo —añadió él. —Como parece que nos estamos confesando, reconozco que bebí mucho esos primeros días... Pero no te preocupes, pronto me di cuenta de que no era el camino. Las respuestas no están en el fondo de una botella. Si las quería, tenía que encontrarte. Aunque por mucho que lo intenté, no tuve éxito.

—No quería que me encontrara nadie —reconoció Alice, sabiendo que no tenía sentido decir nada más.

—¿Tuviste miedo de mi reacción?

Ella suspiró cansinamente.

—Supongo que sí; sabía que estarías enfadado.

Al oír eso, Jasper apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se adelantó un poco.

—¿Sabes una cosa, _mi amor_? Decir enfadado es muy poco para describir todo lo que bulle en mi interior. Una vez te amé. Y como aún te deseo sólo hay un modo de arrancarte de mi pensamiento de una vez por todas. Te necesito en mi cama hasta que se me pase este deseo que siento por ti. Sólo entonces me libraré de ti, y tú de mí.

A él le parecía tan sencillo, sin embargo jamás podría ser. Y no era sólo por Tomy. Ella lo amaba tanto que no podría nunca acceder a tenerlo sólo de ese modo.

—¡Yo quedaría libre ahora si quisieras marcharte sin más! —insistió ella, tratando de decirle que no podía acceder a su petición.

Jasper la miró un rato, luego se encogió de hombros.

—Parece que estamos en punto muerto —declaró tan tranquilo, como si nada lo afectara.

Jasper había llamado al camarero para pedirle la cuenta, y en cuanto pagó se puso de pie para ayudarla a levantarse de la silla.

Confundida por su repentino cambio de táctica. Alice agarró el bolso y el chal y salió del restaurante delante de él. Sin embargo, cuando echó a andar hacia el aparcamiento, Jasper la tomó del brazo y la condujo en dirección contraria, hacia el malecón.

—Aún es temprano —dijo Jasper. —Me apetece dar un paseo.

Alice, que sólo quería volver a casa y poner fin a la velada, se detuvo bruscamente.

—A mí no.

Jasper la miró y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ni siquiera si te digo algo que puede ser bueno para ti?

—¿Y qué podría ser?

—Ah... —sonrió de modo burlón, —tendrás que pasear conmigo para enterarte. ¿De acuerdo? —le ofreció el brazo y, tras vacilar un momento, ella se lo agarró. —Muy bien, tan malo no es, ¿verdad? —se burló mientras echaban a andar.

Hacía una noche preciosa, realzada por el suave vaivén de las olas que morían en la playa. En el pasado, pasear así con él habría sido perfecto, pero lo único que le reveló a Alice en ese momento era lo desesperada y sola que se sentía. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo que le dolía estar tan cerca de la persona amada, sabiendo que él no le correspondía. Podría desear que fuera distinto, pero los deseos eran para los niños.

Los mayores tenían que vivir con las consecuencias de lo que elegían.

Habían paseado más allá de donde quedaban las luces y el ruido del restaurante cuando Jasper rompió el silencio que reinaba entre los dos.

—¿Alguna vez piensas en esas primeras semanas de nuestro matrimonio?

A Alice se le aceleró el pulso.

—Intento no hacerlo.

Sólo que lo hacía continuamente.

—Y no sé por qué ibas a hacerlo tú, la verdad —añadió ella.

—Me ayuda a centrarme —le dijo en tono seco. —Claro que es difícil olvidar por qué quería volver a verte.

—¿Y las cosas van como tú querías?

—Más o menos. Esperaba que te resistieras, pero pensé que a estas alturas te habrías dado por vencida —reconoció mientras la observaba para ver su reacción.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

—Porque pensaste que me lanzaría a tus brazos, ¿verdad?

—No —negó riéndose. —Porque es la solución más fácil.

—Tal vez para ti, pero yo no puedo acostarme con alguien por quien no siento nada —dijo Alice tranquilamente, aunque la realidad fuera que no podía acostarse con él por lo que sentía por él.

Jasper se detuvo en el camino y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿No sientes nada? —le dijo con desprecie. —Vamos, Alice, ¿no te cuesta horrores mentir?

El corazón se le subió a la garganta. ¿Sabría Jasper sus verdaderos sentimientos? La mera

posibilidad la aterraba.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que me deseas igual que antes —le recordó.

Alice respiró aliviada cuando él no mencionó el amor.

—La atracción física no es suficiente —su corazón herido le decía que el deseo no era el sustituto del amor.

Jasper, sin embargo, veía las cosas de un modo distinto en ese momento.

—Es lo único que me interesa, y lo único que necesito de ti.

Aunque se lo había imaginado, sus palabras le hundieron más el cuchillo en el corazón. Quería irse a un rincón a llorar, donde nadie la viera.

—Pues vas a llevarte una decepción, porque yo ni siquiera siento eso.

Su negación no tuvo el efecto que habría deseado. Jasper sonrió y se echó a reír.

—¡Alice, Alice! ¿No te da vergüenza mentir así? Ahora mismo puedo demostrarte que estás mintiendo —añadió en tono sensual.

Y dicho eso, se plantó delante de ella, le agarró la cara con las dos manos y empezó a besarla.

El inesperado beso la pilló desprevenida, la zarandeó por entero. Jasper tenía los labios cálidos y firmes, y se movían sobre los suyos con esa habilidad que ella no había podido olvidar. Se estremeció de placer. Levantó los brazos para apartarlo de ella, pero acabó hundiéndole los dedos en los hombros. Alice gimió y entreabrió los labios para dejar que él procediera a besarla con más ardor. Y Jasper trazó el contorno de sus labios con la punta de la lengua, provocativamente, antes de metérsela dentro de la boca. Y Alice respondió, cerró los ojos y se apoyó sobre él, y se dejó llevar por el torbellino de sensaciones que la asaltaban, todas a la vez.

De pronto él se retiró y la miró con satisfacción e interés.

—Estaba deseando hacer esto desde la otra noche —confesó con un rugido casi animal.

Alice se contuvo para no echarse a llorar, disgustaba por haberse entregado a él con tanta facilidad. Aleteó las pestañas con timidez, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos gris azulados de Jasper.

—Decías que no me deseabas... —dijo él en voz baja.

Alice, que había estado momentos antes a la deriva en un mar de deseo, tuvo que hacerse un nudo en el corazón y esforzarse por disimular un poco.

—¡Qué treta más baja! —lo acusó con todo el desprecio posible.

Jasper se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

—Sin embargo, he demostrado que tenía razón: sigues deseándome, Alice; con toda la pasión que recuerdo tan bien.

—¡Eso no cambia nada! —exclamó ella con insistencia.

Él se puso serio.

—Yo que tú me lo pensaría dos veces —dijo Jasper. Le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero Alice sabía que se jugaba demasiado para ceder.

—¿Me estás amenazando? ¿Qué vas a hacer si te digo que no?

—No tienes ni idea de todo lo que puedo hacer —respondió él en un tono que nunca le había oído utilizar. Alice se estremeció.

—No, no lo sé, pero estoy empezando a ver una vena despiadada en ti que no conocía —le soltó ella en tono cortante. —¿Tu padre también es así? ¿Es que lo has heredado de él? ¿Es así como hacéis negocios? —lo atacó, sin importarle que tal vez estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Alice trató de pensar. Como estaba enfadada, había hablado demasiado. Por mucho que se arrepintiera no podía retirar lo que había dicho, de modo que decidió utilizarlo para ventaja suya.

—Los hombres de negocios de éxito no son niños ingenuos. No permiten que nada se cruce en su camino. ¡Nada ni nadie!

—Vas a tener que explicármelo mejor, _nena _—le dijo en tono exigente.

Ella aspiró hondo, sabiendo que había ido demasiado lejos para echarse atrás.

—¿A cuántos hombres como todas esas personas que han salido en el periódico arruinó tu familia para llegar a la cima?

Sabía que era injusto comparar Withlock Corporation con esas empresas que habían llegado a los titulares de los periódicos recientemente. ¿Pero qué más podía decir? Lo primero era conseguir que Jasper se marchara.

El la miró a los ojos con expresión seria.

—¡Basta ya! No tenemos nada que ver con esos individuos, y tú lo sabes.

Pues claro que lo sabía, pero...

—¿En serio? ¿Qué puedo pensar cuando me amenazas como acabas de hacer?

—¿Te he amenazado con causarte algún daño físico? —le susurró él con rabia.

Ella alzó la barbilla un poco más.

—¡Siempre hay una primera vez para todo!

—Jamás le he levantado la mano a una mujer, por mucho que me hayan provocado. Habría jurado que lo sabías. Eso sólo demuestra lo equivocado que puedo estar... Creo que te llevaré a casa, Alice...

Alice se dio la vuelta y regresaron directamente al coche, sin conversar. El silencio de Jasper le estaba poniendo nerviosa, y cada vez se sentía más triste. Si había ganado, también había perdido, porque por dentro se sentía muy mal.

El trayecto de vuelta pasó volando. Cuando estaban delante de casa de Alice, ella se volvió para hacerle la pregunta más relevante.

—¿Te volveré a ver?

Jasper se volvió a mirarla.

—No tendría mucho sentido, ¿verdad? Buen trabajo, _nena_. ¡Tu deseo se ha cumplido! —exclamó con sarcasmo.

Para Alice aquélla era una amarga victoria, y cuando bajó del coche estaba a punto de llorar.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa. Alice sacó la llave del bolso y estaba a punto de darle las gracias a Jasper por la cena cuando les llamó la atención una pequeña conmoción al final del camino.

—¡Mamá! —gritó una voz de niño, seguida de la voz de una mujer.

—Ahí está, Tomy. ¿No te dije que no tardaría? —dijo Rose en tono afable

Paralizada, Alice observó a Rose que subía apresuradamente por el camino hasta llegar a donde estaba ella con Jasper.

—Lo siento, Alice, pero Tomy se ha puesto malo y quería estar contigo. El pobrecillo ha estado inconsolable.

La mujer entregó a Alice el niño, que inmediatamente se le abrazó y pegó una mejilla llorosa al cuello de su madre.

—No pasa nada, cariño, mamá está aquí contigo —lo tranquilizó Alice mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de cabello rubio; se volvió hacia su vecina, que no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de hacer, y sonrió. —Gracias por cuidar de él, Rose, ya me ocupo yo de todo —sonrió a Rose. —Te veo mañana.

Cuando Rose se dio la vuelta para volver a su casa, Alice se volvió también para enfrentarse a Jasper. Decir que estaba sorprendido habría sido decir poco. Alice observó que la verdad sobre aquel hijo empezaba a hacerse hueco en el pensamiento de Jasper.

—Tengo que acostar a Tomy —dijo ella antes de que él pudiera pronunciar palabra.

Al momento siguiente avanzaba por el camino mientras trataba al mismo tiempo de sacar la llave del bolso. Jasper se acercó a ella, le quitó el bolso de las manos y sacó la llave. En dos segundos había abierto la puerta y encendido la luz.

Alice lo miró de nuevo antes de volverse hacia el niño.

—Vamos, cariño, a la camita, mmm... —lo arrulló mientras subía las escaleras, muy consciente de aquellos ojos que la miraban fijamente.

Aguantó el tipo mientras acostaba a su hijo y lo tapaba; pero el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho sólo de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

En su cama y con su madre cerca, Tomy se durmió al instante; de modo que Alice salió de la habitación en silencio y volvió abajo, donde sabía que Jasper la esperaba.

—¿Cómo está el niño? —preguntó solícito en cuanto la oyó entrar al salón.

—Dormido. No creo que vomite otra vez. Supongo que se habrá puesto nervioso... Ya sabes cómo son los niños —respondió con una risita nerviosa, que se perdió bajo la dureza de su mirada.

—No sabría decirte... Como tú bien sabes, tengo poca experiencia con mi propio hijo —fue su seca respuesta.

—Jasper, yo... —trató de responder, pero falló miserablemente.

Claro que, no importaba, porque Jasper tenía muchas cosas que decir.

—¿Por qué me lo has ocultado. Alice? ¡¿Por qué?! —le exigió con rabia.

—Yo no... —empezó a decir.

Él la cortó con una risotada que le hizo estremecerse.

—¡No me vuelvas a mentir, _nena_! ¿De qué tenías miedo? ¿De que lo reconociera? ¡Di! Sabías que en cuanto lo viera sabría que era mío. ¡Es exacto a mí!

Jasper sentía tanta rabia que empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro para intentar calmarse.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —gritó de nuevo con amargura.

—Yo... No sabía que estaba embarazada; y cuando me enteré pensé que no te interesaría saberlo.

Él apretó los dientes.

—¿Que no querría saberlo? ¿Que no querría saber nada de mi propio hijo? —levantó la voz. —¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no me importaría? ¡Es carne de mi carne! ¡Maldita seas, Alice! ¿Cómo has podido negármelo?

Ella se enjugó las lágrimas.

—Pensé que era lo mejor para todos —confesó, sabiendo que no tenía defensa alguna.

—¿Para quién? —sus ojos azules lanzaban chispas. —Para el niño y para mí, en absoluto.

—Se llama Tomy. Tomy Erik, como mi padre.

—¿Y el apellido?

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Oficialmente es Withlock. Pero usamos el apellido Cullen.

Jasper resopló con desagrado.

—Para que no te encontrara nadie. Qué lástima, verdad, que por casualidad viniera aquí en viaje de negocios. Porque de otro modo, ¿quién sabe el tiempo que habría tardado en descubrir la verdad? —exclamó enfurecido.

Su indignación la alarmó. No porque temiera que él le hiciera algo, sino porque tenía miedo de lo que podría hacer toda vez que sabía ya lo de su hijo.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora tienes razón de tener miedo. Sólo he estado así de enfadado otra vez, y estuve a punto de perder el control —hizo una pausa. —Di una cosa más, y no respondo.

Nunca había visto a nadie tan enfadado como lo estaba Jasper en ese momento; y aunque quería rogarle que respondiera a su pregunta, sabía que no debía decir nada. Jasper se paseó de un lado al otro del salón, hasta que se detuvo y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Alice vio que temblaba.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —dijo de repente. —Tengo que pensar, y no puedo hacerlo aquí contigo. Pero volveré; no creas que no —añadió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. —Y, Alice, esta vez espero que no intentes huir. Si lo haces te encontraré, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida, y no te gustará lo que pase después.

Con esa advertencia resonando en el ambiente, Jasper se marchó. Momentos después oyó el motor del coche que arrancaba y se alejaba. Sólo entonces se sentó en la silla que tenía más a mano y agachó la cabeza entre las manos. ¡Santo Dios, qué pesadilla! Jasper estaba tan enfadado, tan dolido... Alice era consciente de que nunca había tenido en cuenta los sentimientos de él.

Le entró un pánico terrible al pensar en que Jasper querría llevarse a Tomy. Se lo llevaría para castigarla por lo que había hecho.

Alice se puso de pie de un salto, sintiendo una necesidad instintiva de salir corriendo. Pero sabía que esa vez no podría huir, y que tendría que quedarse allí y enfrentarse a la situación. ¡Qué desconsuelo! Abatida, cayó de rodillas, llorando a todo llorar. Después de lodo lo que había hecho para tener una vida nueva, el cruel destino había decidido intervenir y volverle el mundo del revés. Cuando se calmó un poco, Alice supo que lo único que podía hacer era esperar y rezar para no perderlo todo

...

Holaaa!

Al fin Jasper sabe la verdad de Tomy!

que pasara?

Espero que les este gustando :D

5 Reviews y actualizo!

Besooos y suerteee!


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia no me pertenece.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Es solo una adaptación. **

Capitulo 5

HASTA bien entrada la tarde siguiente, Alice no oyó el ruido de un coche en el camino de su casa. No se había acostado, ya que dormir habría sido imposible. Se había pasado la noche acurrucada en el sofá, esperando que amaneciera. Entonces había subido a darse una ducha y a cambiarse de ropa. Había guardado el collar de diamantes en su estuche, que estaba seguro bajo llave en uno de los cajones de su tocador. Tomy parecía haberse recuperado y por la mañana había estado tan contento y feliz como de costumbre. Cuando le había sugerido que se quedara en casa y no fuera al colegio, él no había querido. En ese momento Alice se alegraba de que Tomy no estuviera allí para presenciar la conversación que en un momento tendría con Jasper , que finalmente estaba allí. Alice fue a abrir la puerta con aprensión, imaginándose que Jasper llegaba para darle una mala noticia. Pero nada más verlo, su miedo quedó eclipsado por lo que aquel hombre le hacía sentir. Ese día iba vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta, y Alice pensó enseguida en el hombre que había conocido en Bali. Se fijó en el coche y vio que no había nadie esperándolo esa vez. Mientras él subía por el camino, Alice, que lo esperaba a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

—Ya veo que has decidido seguir mi consejo y quedarte —ese conciso comentario fue lo primero que le dijo al verla.

—No tenía sentido huir ahora —respondió ella con la mayor calma posible. Él esbozó una sonrisa tensa.

—Ahora que conozco la existencia de mi hijo, no —concedió en tono pesaroso. —¿Dónde está, por cierto? ¿Escondido en casa de la vecina? —le preguntó mientras señalaba la casa de al lado con la cabeza. Sabiendo que su desprecio tenía justificación, Alice no respondió mal.

—Tomy ha ido al colegio hoy. Yo quise que se quedara en casa, pensando que estaba malo, pero él insistió para que lo llevara. Llegará dentro de un rato —dijo Alice mientras echaba un vistazo al reloj. —Ven a la cocina —lo invitó. —Prepararé café. A no ser que prefieras un té —dijo mientras echaba a andar.

—Prefiero un café —dijo Jasper , que la siguió hasta la cocina. Alice puso la cafetera y después, como si no tuviera nada que hacer salvo esperar, se volvió hacia el hombre que seguía siendo su marido. De momento se quedaron mirándose como dos combatientes, a ver quién asestaba el primer golpe. Jasper fue quien habló primero.

—¿Has dormido anoche? —le preguntó en tono cortante, más por cortesía que por verdadero interés.

—No —respondió Alice.—¿Y tú?

—Yo no he pegado ojo... No podía dejar de pensar en todo, de preguntarme cómo es posible que me engañaras como lo hiciste. Ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca me amaste. Es imposible que me amaras y que hicieras lo que hiciste. En el fondo sólo fui el medio para conseguir un fin, ¿no? Mereces un Oscar por tu actuación, Alice —añadió Jasper con rabia. Alice se puso tensa, porque de pronto las razones por las que lo había abandonado parecían insignificantes comparadas con la situación presente.

—¡No quiero hablar de eso! —exclamó con voz ahogada. Jasper asintió.

—Yo tampoco, la verdad, pero un día vamos a tener que hablar en serio de todo esto, te guste o no. En este momento, lo que me interesa es mi hijo... Le has dado mi nombre, y supongo que debería estarte agradecido por ello. ¿Pero qué le has contado de mí? ¿Más mentiras, nena? Alice entendía su necesidad de desquitarse con ella, pero no por eso le resultaba más fácil soportar todo aquello; sobre todo porque intuía que lo que le iba a decir no le gustaría nada. Se sentía muy vulnerable, y no pudo evitar frotarse los brazos porque le pareció como si sintiera un escalofrío.

—Le dije que tú y yo no vivíamos juntos porque... porque ya no nos queríamos. Y... —de pronto vio su mirada y se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo. —Y que su papá no venía a verlo porque estaba muy ocupado viajando. Jasper negó con la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Muy lista. Cubriste todas las bases. -Alice se sentía tan culpable que tuvo ganas de llorar.

—Sé que debería haberle dicho la verdad, que debería haberle hablado de ti, pero de verdad no pensé nunca que vinieras a buscarme. Y por eso le dije a Tomy que cuando fuera más mayor tal vez te conociera —se apresuró a añadir.

—¡Sí, como has dicho, esperando que ese día nunca llegara! —respondió en tono cortante. — Desgraciadamente para ti, ese día ha llegado, y tienes que saber que tengo toda la intención de conocer a mi hijo. Y ella sabía perfectamente que el hombre que amaba querría precisamente hacer eso.

—Lo sé. No voy a interponerme —le dijo ella. La emoción era tan grande que sabía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Se dio la vuelta para sacar las tazas de café y añadió azúcar y leche. —Sé que me odias, Jasper, y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo. De verdad que lo siento... siempre supe que hacía mal, y entiendo que querrás hacerme pagar por ello, pero... Un sentido sollozo ahogó sus palabras, y Alice se mordió el labio inferior para controlar sus emociones.

—¿Pero qué, Alice? —le instó Jasper . Cuando ella no respondió, él dio la vuelta a la mesa, la agarró de los hombros y la giró hacia él para que lo mirara a la cara. —¿Pero qué, dime? —repitió en tono seco.

—¡Por favor, no me quites a Tomy! Te lo ruego, Jasper . Me matarías si lo hicieras. ¡Lo quiero tanto! —gimió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Alice no vio la expresión de susto, la tristeza de su rostro.

—¡Por amor de Dios, Alice! ¿Qué clase de monstruo sin sentimientos crees que soy? —le preguntó mientras la zarandeaba brevemente. —¿De verdad piensas que apartaría a un niño de cinco años de su madre por puro odio? Alice lo miró sin ver, con semblante angustiado.

—¡Algunos lo harían!

Jasper aspiró hondo. —Sí, algunos lo harían; pero yo no soy como los demás —declaró con frialdad. —Si decidiera pedir la custodia de Tomy, sería porque pensara que el niño estaría mejor conmigo, no porque su madre me mintiera. En realidad, aún no he tomado una decisión. Alice estaba temblando, pero trataba de dominar el pánico.

—No has tomado una decisión; pero lo estás pensando, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con malos modos, temblando como una hoja.

—Pues claro que sí. No pensarás que iba a renunciar a mi derecho sin decir ni pío —dijo en tono burlón. —Quiero estar con mi hijo, y de un modo u otro estaré con él. Las palabras de Jasper la angustiaron aún más.

—¿Y yo qué? —dijo de pronto. Él la miró indignado.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Tú ya lo has tenido durante cinco años. ¿No te parece que debería tocarme a mí? Ella lo escuchaba con el corazón encogido.

—¡No puedes hacerme eso! —protestó ella. Jasper sonrió débilmente.

—Sí que puedo. Lo que tienes que preguntarte es si lo haré —añadió él mientras retiraba una silla de la mesa. —Siéntate. Voy a terminar de preparar los cafés. Alice se sentó porque no tenía fuerzas para estar de pie. Estaba tan nerviosa, que apenas podía pensar. Al momento, Jasper puso dos tazas de café sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —dijo ella con voz quebrada. Él se encogió de hombros y la miró con desprecio.

—Depende de lo que estés dispuesta a hacer —le respondió en tono seco. Ella no dudó al responder.

—Haría lo que fuera. -Jasper dio un sorbo del café caliente y la miró por encima del borde de la taza.

—¿Cualquier cosa? Es una oferta bastante tentadora. Claro que, tendría que pensar si hay algo que puedas hacer que yo quisiera —añadió en tono sarcástico. Alice fijó la vista en la taza que tenía delante.

—¿Y si... quisiera reconsiderar mi decisión? —dijo ella en tono ahogado.

Jasper se recostó un poco en la silla y estiró las piernas.

—¿Reconsiderar tu decisión? —repitió, como si no entendiera las dudas de Alice

—¡Sabes de sobra lo que quiero decir! —le soltó ella enfadada.

—Sí, lo sé. Y también veo que estás desesperada.- Alice no podía soportarlo más.

—Por supuesto que estoy desesperada. ¡Quiero a mi hijo! Él se incorporó un poco.

—¡Y yo tengo un hijo a quien quiero tener la oportunidad de poder amar!

Alice lo miró mientras se decía que ella era la única responsable de la situación en la que estaba. —Te he dicho que no me voy a interponer, ni te voy a negar el acceso a tu hijo.

—Qué bondad la tuya al darme unas migajas. Sin embargo, siento decirte que no me conformo con eso —respondió Jasper antes de apurar la taza de café, que al momento dejó a un lado. —De todos modos, reflexionaré sobre eso que has dicho de que harías cualquier cosa.

Alice fue a decir algo, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Se sentía desesperada; totalmente a su merced. Sin embargo, una chispa de orgullo la ayudó a levantar la cabeza.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? -Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿A ti qué te parece? -Pero ella no respondió. —¿Dime, Alice, cuándo puedo conocerlo? Alice aspiró hondo para mantener la calma. Era inútil intentar que él le hablara de sus intenciones.

Jasper lo haría cuando estuviera preparado para hacerlo. Y ella, que había anticipado su deseo de conocer a Tomy, había hecho ya sus planes.

—Estará en casa dentro de un rato. Rosalie ha ido al colegio a por su hijo y se trae a Tomy. Estaba pensando que tal vez te gustaría quedarte a cenar con nosotros. Esta mañana me ha pedido que le haga espagueti. La invitación sorprendió y complació a Jasper .

—Gracias, me parece bien. -Siguió un silencio breve que Alice se encargó de romper.

—Es un niño encantador, tan dulce y generoso. Tiene tus ojos, tu boca e incluso tu sonrisa —le dijo sin aliento, sonriendo mientras pensaba en su hijo; en el hijo de los dos. Él la miró algo extrañado.

—¿Y no te molestó que se pareciera tanto a mí? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—En absoluto. Me gustó —reconoció por fin. Eso lo sorprendió aún más.

—¿Te gusta tener un recuerdo de que te acostabas con un hombre que haría cualquier cosa para ganar dinero?

Al oír su comentario lo miró a los ojos.- Jasper ... Lo que dije anoche... Sé que no es verdad.- El sonrió como si se burlara de ella.

—¿El qué? Porque dijiste muchas cosas, Alice.

—Lo que dije sobre la manera de hacer negocios en tu familia no es cierto. Sólo lo dije porque no quería que te enteraras de que existía Tomy. Pensé que así te marcharías —confesó, tratando de leer algo en su expresión.

—Casi lo conseguiste. Si Tomy no se hubiera puesto enfermo, ahora estaría de vuelta en Londres, ajeno a todo —añadió en tono seco.

—Tienes que entenderme. Estaba desesperada. La ironía que vio en su expresión no la consoló.

—Sigues estándolo. Ponte en mi lugar, nena. Has mentido tanto que no puedo saber si lo que dices es verdad o no. Antes confiaba en ti ciegamente, pero eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora sé qué harías o dirías cualquier cosa para no perder a tu hijo. Incluso acabas de decirme que te acostarías conmigo si ése fuera el precio que yo te exigiera.

—Lo he dicho en serio —dio un sorbo de café para tratar de calmar los nervios, pensando que no tenía que olvidar que todo lo hacía por su hijo.

—¿Entonces no te parecería un modo de prostituirte? —se burló. A pesar del sofoco que sentía, Alice no agachó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo podría ser? Seguimos casados, Jasper —respondió rápidamente.

—Parece que eso al final va a resultarte beneficioso, después de todo. Al menos para tu orgullo —continuó Jasper en el mismo tono irónico.

—¡Basta de juegos, Jasper ! Sé que tienes la sartén por el mango. ¡Tú sabes que estoy a tu merced! Incluso a ella le pareció un tanto melodramático, y sin embargo era la pura realidad. Sus palabras le hicieron finalmente sonreír.

—A mi merced. Me gusta cómo suena... -Sus burlas la encendieron.

—Tal vez tenga que seguir tus reglas, pero no creas ni por un momento que voy a concederte todos tus caprichos —le advirtió en tono seco. Se terminó el café y apartó la taza a un lado. El la miró tranquilamente.

—Si no lo haces, perderás a Tomy —dijo Jasper en tono bajo. Alice se quedó boquiabierta.

—Entonces ésa es tu exigencia, ¿no?

—Tal vez —dijo con descuido. —Aún estoy pensando en los detalles. Alice trató de calmarse antes de responder, pues sabía que el nerviosismo no la ayudaría a pensar con ecuanimidad.

—Creo que deberíamos cambiar de tema —sugirió ella. Jasper asintió, pero su sonrisa fue todavía más socarrona que antes.

—Me parece bien. ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de tu familia? ¿Sabían ellos dónde estabas? ¿Saben que tienes un hijo? -Era una pregunta lógica, pero Alice sabía que a él no le gustaría la respuesta. —Sí. Les hice prometer que no te lo dirían —confesó angustiada. Para sorpresa suya,

Jasper se mostró resignado más que enfadado.

—Bueno, son tus padres, así que naturalmente harían lo que les pidieras. Y debo decirte que te son muy leales, porque jamás dijeron ni una sola palabra —respondió con un suspiro.

—¿Te hablas con ellos? —le preguntó Alice bastante asombrada, ya que no tenía ni idea.

Jasper parecía ligeramente pesaroso.

—Paso a verlos casi todas las semanas. No lo sabías, ¿verdad? Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca me han comentado nada.

Alice entendía que sus padres no le hubieran dicho nada; sin duda para no hacerle daño. Y se alegró mucho de que hubieran seguido hablando con Jasper , a pesar de las preguntas que se habrían hecho. Ella nunca les había dicho por qué se había marchado, y ellos tampoco habían insistido en saberlo, dándole la libertad para contárselo cuando le pareciera conveniente. Ella no les había contado nada cuando habían ido a visitarlos al niño y a ella. Sus padres, lógicamente, le habían sugerido un par de veces que le hablara a Jasper de Tomy, pero después no habían vuelto a insistir. En ese momento le pesó haberles hecho pasar tan mal trago.

—Como acabo de decirte, saben guardar un secreto —dijo Jasper . —Se ve que no creyeron conveniente que tú supieras que me veían.

—No pensé que te preocuparas de ir a verlos —dijo ella sinceramente. Jasper se puso derecho antes de contestar.

—Alice, les tengo cariño a tus padres, y para mí son parte de la familia. No sé por qué eso te sorprende. Alice se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró.

—La verdad es que nunca lo pensé desde ese punto de vista —respondió sin mentir. La vida sin él no había sido fácil. Se levantó y llevó las tazas vacías al fregadero. Cuando las estaba aclarando, oyó el ruido de un coche en el camino. Momentos después, se oyeron las voces infantiles de los niños. Alice miró a Jasper, y se sintió de pronto algo nerviosa.

—Ya ha venido Tomy —le dijo innecesariamente. Lo dejó en la cocina y corrió a abrir la puerta. Alice sonrió al ver a su hijo que subía corriendo por el camino. Siempre salía de casa limpio y arreglado, pero cada tarde volvía como si se hubiera peleado con la ropa. Al verla, Tomy aceleró el paso.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Me han puesto una buena nota! —exclamó con orgullo mientras se echaba a los brazos de su madre. Antes de que se apartara de ella, Alice le dio un abrazo y un beso.

—Qué listo es mi niño —dijo ella con igual orgullo. —¿Has pasado un buen día?

—Sí —respondió Tomy. Alice vio que el niño se quedaba mirando algo detrás de ella. O más bien, a alguien. Alice sabía que Jasper se había acercado también a la puerta, y por ello se dio la vuelta despacio y condujo a Tomy delante de ella.

—Tomy, cariño, tengo una sorpresa para ti. Éste es tu padre, que ha venido desde muy lejos sólo para verte. Sé un buen chico y salúdalo. Tomy miró a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hola —dijo Tomy con timidez. Jasper se adelantó y se agachó, con una sonrisa en los labios. No hizo ademán de tocar a Tomy, sino que le tendió la mano.

—Hola, Tomy, me alegra mucho conocerte por fin —dijo Jasper en tono emocionado. A Alice se le cerró la garganta y sintió ganas de llorar. Tomy dudó un momento, pero enseguida colocó su mano en la de su padre y se dieron la mano con solemnidad.

—¿Eres mi papá de verdad? —preguntó el niño con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, soy tu papá —le confirmó Jasper.

—¿Entonces por qué no vives con nosotros? —preguntó el niño con la franqueza habitual de los niños.

—Yo quería —dijo Jasper con una expresión de humor en la mirada. —Pero las cosas no salieron como yo las planeé. Sin embargo, a partir de ahora todo eso va a cambiar, Tomy —añadió.

—¿Vas a vivir con nosotros? —le preguntó el niño emocionado, como si los años que no hubieran estado juntos no contaran.

—Aún no hemos concretado los detalles —le dijo Jasper con pesar.

—¿Verdad, mami? —dijo mirando a Alice.

—Eso lo hablaremos después, cariño. Por eso papá se va a quedar a cenar con nosotros. Alice miró a Jasper con desesperación, al ver que él había aprovechado la oportunidad para imponer su dominio de la situación, ya que ella no podía discutirle nada delante de Tomy. Tomy estaba totalmente ajeno a todo lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, y no dejaba de dar saltos de alegría.

—¡Qué guay! —exclamó antes de mirar a su padre con curiosidad. —Vamos a cenar espagueti. Es mi plato favorito. ¿El tuyo también? —preguntó con interés.

—Pues mira, Tomy, sí que lo es. Podría comer pasta hasta que me saliera por las orejas — confesó, y el niño se echó a reír. Alice fue testigo del vínculo inmediato que se forjó entre padre e hijo. Después de tener a Tomy todos esos años para ella sola, era lógico sentir ciertos celos; aunque por otra parte estaba contenta de ver que habían congeniado tan bien desde el primer momento. Tomy era demasiado pequeño para recriminarle nada, y Jasper no dejaría nunca que Tomy viera la indignación que sentía.

—Tomy —interrumpió en tono suave, —¿por qué no llevas a tu padre al jardín y le enseñas tu casa del árbol? Rápidamente, el niño agarró a Jasper de la mano y empezó a tirar de él hacia la puerta.

—¿Casa del árbol?

—¡Vamos, papi! - A Jasper no le dio tiempo a decir nada más; sólo pudo darse la vuelta y seguir a su hijo. Alice los observó marchar y se sintió desorientada. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que aún no había podido asimilarlo. Ya no le pesaba que Jasper supiera su secreto por lo culpable que se había sentido todo ese tiempo, sino que imperaba una preocupación nueva. Porque Alice estaba angustiada por lo que Jasper quisiera exigirle. Él le había dado a entender a Tomy que los tres iban a vivir juntos, pero no tenía idea de lo que pretendía en realidad. Si tenía que volver con él para seguir junto a su hijo, desde luego lo haría. Pero le angustió pensar que el amor que Jasper había sentido por ella en el pasado se hubiera desvanecido tras su abandono. Volvió a la cocina y se sorprendió al oír unas risas en el jardín. La risa de Tomy se mezclaba con la voz profunda de Jasper, y Alice se acercó a la ventana con una sonrisa en los labios. Al ver al padre y al hijo tan contentos, se sintió más animada y experimentó dicha sólo de ver a sus dos seres más queridos disfrutando tanto el uno en compañía del otro. Preparó dos vasos de zumo de frutas y los sacó al jardín.

-...

**Hola! :D**

Un nuevo capitulo a pedido de sus Reviews!

Espero que les gustee!

**5 Reviews y actualizo!**

**Besiiiss y Suertee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia no me pertenece.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Es solo una Adaptación.**

**Capitulo 6**

LA CENA siempre había sido un momento especial para Alice y Tomy, porque era cuando hablaban de las cosas que habían hecho durante el día. Con Jasper allí, la cosa cambiaba. Tomy, claramente impresionado con el padre al que por fin había conocido, y no siendo en absoluto tímido, trató de imitar todo lo que Jasper hacía.

Alice fingió estar tranquila, pero por dentro estaba continuamente alerta. Quería saber qué más habría planeado Jasper, y la espera la estaba volviendo loca.

Después de la cena fueron al salón, donde Tomy quiso enseñarle a Jasper sus juguetes. Jasper mostró interés por las cosas de su hijo y una paciencia infinita, y Alice se sintió culpable de nuevo por haberles tenido separados tanto tiempo. De pronto comprendió que a Jasper le habría encantado ver crecer a su hijo. Y no importaba si él la perdonaba o no, porque en el fondo ella sabía que jamás se perdonaría a sí misma.

El tiempo pasó volando, y Alice sólo se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era cuando Tomy bostezó. —Vamos, cariño, es hora de irse a la cama. Tomy hizo un mohín, pero obedeció y se levantó del regazo de su padre.

—Muy bien —respondió en tono quejoso: pero de pronto miró a su padre con muestras de ilusión. —¿Me acuestas tú, papá?

Jasper miró la carita suplicante del niño y luego a Alice.

—Esta noche no, hijo. Creo que tu madre quiere acostarte. Otro día, te lo prometo.

—¿Y te voy a ver por la mañana? —quiso saber Tomy.

Tanto Alice como Jasper se dieron cuenta de que el niño pensaba que su padre desaparecería en cuanto él se acostara.

—No te preocupes, Tomy. No pienso irme a ningún sitio sin ti y sin tu madre nunca más. Tengo que trabajar, pero te veré después del colegio. Ahora también soy tu familia.

Tomy estaba casi convencido.

—¿Lo prometes? —insistió.

Jasper sonrió y se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Lo prometo —dijo. —Ahora, ve con tu madre. Buenas noches, hijo.

Tomy le dio la mano a Alice y bostezó de nuevo.

—Buenas noches, papi.

Después de bañar y acostar a Tomy, éste se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente. Alice bajó al salón, lista para enfrentarse a Jasper, que estaba sentado donde lo había dejado, hojeando un librito de Tomy. Cuando ella entró, Jasper dejó el librito en la mesa de centro.

—¿Te pasa algo? —dijo al verla tan seria.

Ella se sentó en el extremo del sofá y le lanzó una mirada glacial.

—No me gusta que le digas a Tomy cosas que no has hablado conmigo.

Al contrario que ella, Jasper parecía muy relajado.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio? Pues a mí no me ha gustado que no me contaras que tenía un hijo. Si no te gusta que ponga a mi hijo por delante de ti, lo siento. Él necesitaba sentirse seguro, así que le dije lo que necesitaba escuchar. ¿Te parece mal? —le preguntó él.

Alice suspiró.

—No, claro que no —reconoció, sabiendo que ella habría hecho lo mismo— Pero, dime, ¿qué has decidido hacer?

Alice vio un atisbo de intransigencia en sus ojos azules.

—He decidido que seamos una familia, porque no tengo intención alguna de ser un padre a tiempo parcial. Me he perdido cinco años de su vida, pero no me interesa perderme el resto, _nena_. No te equivoques, Alice, tengo la intención de tomar parte en su vida diaria.

A Alice se le aceleró el pulso al oírle decir eso.

—¿Entonces no vas a pedir la custodia única?

Alice sólo quería que le aclarara de momento el punto más vital; a ella le parecía que toda su vida dependía de su respuesta.

—Aún no. Que lo haga o no en el futuro depende de ti. Le prometí a Tomy que íbamos a ser una familia, y eso es lo que va a ocurrir —declaró con firmeza.

Alice lo miró sorprendida y confusa.

—¿Pero... por qué? ¡Yo ya no te gusto, y ni siquiera me amas! —señaló tontamente, esperando que Jasper negara esas palabras.

Pero eso no ocurrió.

—No, pero quiero a mi abuela —le respondió Jasper tajantemente.

—¿A tu abuela? —repitió ella, cada vez más confusa. ¿Qué tenía su abuela que ver con todo aquello? —No lo comprendo. ¿Acaso vive contigo?

—No, vive en el sur de Francia —empezó a decir.

A Alice le extrañó que Jasper se pasara la mano por el pelo, dejando ver de algún modo que estaba nervioso.

—Ha perdido a mi abuelo hace unos meses y no lo lleva bien. Nada de lo que mis padres o yo hemos intentado la ha sacado de la depresión en la que se encuentra. Tomy y tú habéis aparecido en un momento de desesperación para mí — Jasper la miró, mostrando por primera vez lo preocupado que estaba. — Tomy podría ser la respuesta. ¿Qué mejor que un biznieto para que ella recupere las ganas de vivir?

Alice sintió tanta emoción que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. A ella Tomy la había ayudado a salir de la desesperación que había sentido después de dejar a Jasper. Había sido la luz de su vida, lo que la había animado a levantarse cada día.

—Lo siento —le dijo ella mientras se acercaba y le agarraba la mano. —Su pérdida te habrá afectado también mucho —añadió en tono suave, lleno de comprensión.

Notó que él le apretaba los dedos un instante, antes de darse cuenta de pronto de lo que estaba haciendo y le soltara la mano. Al pronto Jasper se retiró, como queriendo poner una distancia mayor entre los dos.

—No tienes por qué empezar a hacer el papel de amante esposa —dijo él con ironía, y ella retiró la mano.

—No estaba haciendo ningún papel. Lo creas o no, soy capaz de comprender el dolor, incluso el tuyo.

El se puso un poco tenso.

—Tal vez puedas, pero te recomiendo que lo guardes para alguien que lo desee.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior y trató de no sentirse dolida por sus palabras. Para no pensarlo, decidió centrarse en la abuela de Jasper.

—¿Y tiene tu abuela a alguien más?

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo a mis padres y a mí; y ahora, a ti y a Tomy, por supuesto. Y por eso voy a organizar un viaje a Niza para que vayamos a verla. En el colegio les dan las vacaciones en unos días, lo cual nos dará tiempo para hacerlo todo.

Alice sintió impotencia al ver cómo Jasper le organizaba la vida en cinco minutos.

—¿Has pensado en todo, verdad? ¿Pero qué pasa con mi vida aquí?

—Se ha terminado. Si quieres estar con Tomy, tu sitio está a mi lado. Puedes hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. Si te pones en mi contra, te aseguro que perderás —le aclaró a la perfección.

Alice apretó los dientes, sabiendo muy bien que no tenía salida.

—¿Das por hecho que estoy de acuerdo?

Jasper respondió con una sonrisa de burla.

—Naturalmente. Estás en deuda conmigo, no lo olvides; ahora más que nunca. Lo vas a hacer porque no te queda otro remedio. ¿Ahora, _nena_, de verdad prefieres ir por las malas?

Ella lo miró medio incrédula, medio angustiada, consciente de que no tenía otra salida. El también lo sabía.

—No.

Jasper extendió los brazos, encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo, como si no entendiera el problema.

—Entonces, hecho; nos vamos a Niza. Míralo como nuestras primeras vacaciones familiares juntos. No creo que sea tan difícil para ti.

—Tomy se va a poner muy contento —consiguió decir Alice, que apenas podía hablar.

—Pero tú no —dijo él con ese tono sarcástico que no abandonaba con ella.

—¿Y acaso importa lo que yo sienta? —dijo en tono ligeramente mordaz.

—Estoy seguro de que Tomy se preocuparía si se diera cuenta de que tú no quieres hacerlo —le señaló Jasper en tono seco.

Alice aspiró hondo antes de tragarse su orgullo.

—No te inquietes. Tengo mucho cuidado de que Tomy sólo me vea feliz y sonriente. No sería justo descargar mis preocupaciones en él —añadió Alice.

—No dudo de que seas una buena madre, _nena_, pero lo importante ahora es si podrás fingir que me amas.

Alice dejó escapar un leve gemido de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? Tomy sólo tiene cinco años. Asumirá que nuestra relación es así.

—Cierto, pero mi abuela querrá una prueba.

Jasper había lanzado la bomba con absoluta precisión, y dejó a Alice sin respiración. —¡Estarás de broma!

—De broma, nada —dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Entiendo que quieras ayudar a tu abuela, ¿pero por qué fingir?

—Porque ella quiere que yo sea feliz, y cuando la llamé por teléfono le dije que te había vuelto a encontrar, y que todo se iba a arreglar; enseguida noté un cambio en su tono de voz. La noto animada por primera vez en muchos meses, Alice.

Alice estaba anonadada.

—¿Le dijiste eso anoche, antes de hablar conmigo?

Él la miró con sorna.

—Los dos sabemos que sólo hay una respuesta que querrías dar, así que no te pongas así, _nena_.

Saber que tenía razón no le hizo sentirse mejor.

—Es muy fácil para ti decirlo... ¿Pero cómo demonios crees que voy a entrar en casa de tu abuela y fingir que te amo?

Alice sabía perfectamente que nunca tendría que fingir su amor por él. ¡Pero él estaba poniendo ese amor a prueba con sus ideas!

—No debería ser difícil —la respuesta de Jasper rizó el rizo. —En el pasado lo hiciste de manera muy convincente. Yo mismo te creí y todo. Me diste una buena lección con tu marcha, porque aprendí lo fácil que era de engañar —dijo Jasper con cierta brusquedad.

A Alice se le encogió el corazón.

—Fui buena, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

Él sonrió con pesar.

—La mejor. Y por eso no creo que tengas problema en esta ocasión.

Alice cerró los ojos para no llorar.

—Será difícil, pero lo haré lo mejor posible —respondió. —Y, ya que estamos hablando de esto... ¿Qué otras decisiones has tomado, Jasper? —le preguntó, segura de que habría más.

Alice no se equivocaba.

—Voy a contratar los servicios de una empresa de mudanzas para que embalen todos vuestros objetos personales y los lleven a nuestra casa de Hampstead mientras estamos de vacaciones. A Tomy le encantará. Si recuerdas bien, en el jardín hay varios árboles adecuados para colocar una casa.

—Gracias —respondió ella en tono sarcástico, sintiéndose como si le hubiera pasado una apisonadora por encima. —Eres muy... eficiente.

—Eso intento. Mi asistente personal está buscando ya colegios por la zona, aunque aún tengamos varias semanas de vacaciones por delante. Tenemos que meter a Tomy en uno que sea bueno.

Alice no tenía fuerzas para protestar.

—¿Entonces crees que esta relación durará un tiempo considerable? —quiso saber.

Jasper sonrió.

—Yo la considero permanente. Eres mi esposa, y Tomy es mi hijo. ¿Qué es más natural que estar juntos?

En un mundo ideal, por supuesto, pero la situación que teman era lo menos parecida a una ideal. Él no la amaba, y retomar una relación como ésa sería auto-destructivo.

—Entiendo. Seguimos casados y tengo que fingir. ¿Y, te importa decirme hasta dónde llegará la

realidad de nuestro matrimonio?

Jasper sonrió con expresión sardónica.

—Estoy seguro de que te alegrará saber que sólo será de conveniencia. Como has dicho, ya no te amo, y el hecho de que me hayas ocultado a mi hijo durante tantos años ha matado cualquier atracción que sintiera por ti —le informó de manera cortante. —Entiendo que una mujer tiene sus necesidades, pero tendrás que contenerte. No habrá más hombres, ¿lo has entendido? —añadió.

Sus palabras la horrorizaron.

Amándolo como lo amaba, jamás se le había ocurrido tener un amante. Sin embargo, le indignó oírselo decir a él.

—¿Y eso también te lo vas a aplicar a ti mismo? ¿O tienes doble moral? —se burló.

Jasper la miraba con expresión pétrea.

—Lo que yo haga es asunto mío. Lo que espero de mi esposa es otro cantar.

—Entiendo —respondió ella en tono enfadado.

Alice fue a la cocina a preparar café y a tratar de serenarse un poco.

Pasado un rato, llegó a la conclusión de que si quería seguir junto a su hijo y ver a Tomy feliz y sano tendría que aceptar. Y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Alice aspiró hondo y se dispuso a preparar café para los dos. A los cinco minutos regresaba al salón con dos tazas.

—Has tardado mucho —le dijo Jasper al verla.

Frunció el ceño al sentir en ella un cambio sutil; no sabía bien cuál.

—Estaba pensando; considerando mis opciones, o más bien la falta de ellas —respondió con bastante cansancio. —No tenía idea de que pudieras ser tan despiadado, Jasper.

—No lo soy por norma; pero tú me has obligado a mostrarme así. Si no te gusta el resultado, puedes culparte a ti misma —le aconsejó él.

Ella lo miró con expresión ceñuda.

—Si me desprecias tanto, ¿por qué insistir en que vuelva?

—Es por Tomy; él te necesita. Yo no —respondió Jasper rotundamente.

Eso le dolió.

—¿Y cómo vas a soportar verme a diario? ¿No será como hurgar en la herida? —preguntó ella con la intención de devolverle el golpe.

Pero su comentario le resbaló totalmente.

—No me importa hacer sacrificios por el bien de Tomy —dijo él con un resoplido que la sacó de quicio.

—¡Ah, tan noble por tu parte!

Jasper dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Ten cuidado con cómo me hablas, _nena_. No tengo que hacer nada que yo no quiera, y tú no podrás hacer nada si yo no estoy de acuerdo. Ve con cuidado, o aguanta las consecuencias.

A Alice le asustó su advertencia.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —le interrogó en tono desafiante.

Al ver la frialdad de sus ojos, ella se quedó de piedra.

—Entonces perder a Tomy será una posibilidad muy real.

Se miraron, pero al final ella tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—Maldito seas —murmuró en voz baja, pero él la oyó.

—Tú me condenaste, _nena_, desde el día en que te marchaste. Ahora, vamos a organizarlo todo, que se está haciendo tarde —declaró con impaciencia. —Mi intención es tomar un vuelo a Niza la primera semana de vacaciones. ¿Tomy tiene pasaporte?

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces será mejor que reserve los billetes —continuó mientras se ponía de pie sin esfuerzo alguno. —Pasaré la mayor parte del día ocupado, pero estaré de vuelta antes de que Tomy salga del colegio.

Alice asumió que si el asunto iba a ser así, tendría que tratar de acostumbrarse a ello lo antes posible.

—Te quedarás a cenar. Tomy querrá que lo hagas.

—Encantado. Había olvidado lo bien que cocinas, _nena _—la elogió.

Jasper la sorprendió con su comentario. Debido a eso, cuando se volvió para mirarlo, no se fijó en dónde ponía el pie.

—Imaginaba que no te entraría la comida...

La conversación no pudo seguir porque Alice pisó uno de los patines de ruedas de Tomy y se resbaló. Gritó alarmada mientras notaba que se caía hacia atrás, y movió los brazos tratando de agarrarse a algún sitio. Pero no fue necesario, porque un par de brazos fuertes la sujetaron.

En el segundo que tardó en recuperar el aliento, Alice notó inmediatamente el calor y el aroma de su cuerpo, y toda ella respondió a la vida. Las necesidades que llevaba tanto tiempo conteniendo, afloraron a la superficie, haciéndole sentir un deseo intenso y familiar. Como estaban en contacto, notó los latidos de su corazón, acelerados igual que los del suyo, tanto del susto como de la emoción de estar de nuevo entre sus brazos. Inconscientemente, Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás y entreabrió los labios. Al mirar a Jasper vio el ardor y el deseo en su mirada. Pero no lo vio mucho rato, porque al momento siguiente Jasper murmuró algo que ella no entendió e inclinó la cabeza para besarla.

El beso fue tan ardiente y ávido como lo había sido su mirada; e incapaz de controlarse, Alice se regocijó y se abrió a él como una flor a los rayos del sol. Apasionadamente exigente, aquel beso no dejó lugar para los pensamientos, sólo para sentir. Cuando finalmente Jasper se apartó de ella, Alice se quedó con ganas de más.

Jasper se fijó en los labios hinchados y en las mejillas sonrojadas de Alice, y la miró como si le sorprendiera verla allí y lo que había pasado.

—Esto no debería haber ocurrido —declaró de mal humor, apartándose de ella. —Y no volverá a ocurrir; así que déjate de trucos, querida. Cuando te he dicho que no me interesas, lo he dicho en serio — Jasper fue hasta la puerta y salió. —Hasta mañana —añadió, antes de desaparecer.

Alice se llevó la mano a los labios. Si no la amaba con locura, sí que mentía cuando le decía que no sentía nada.

Se agachó a retirar el patín del suelo. Si el deseo estaba ahí, tal vez, sólo tal vez, pudieran revivir su pasión. El corazón se le aceleró sólo de pensar en ser amantes de nuevo. No podía pedir amor, porque sabía que le había hecho daño de verdad, pero tal vez pudiera volver a tenerle entre sus brazos, saborearlo y fundirse con él. Por un momento dudó de si lo deseaba o no. Pero enseguida

le llegó una respuesta muy clara: sí, lo deseaba. Deseaba sentirse viva de nuevo, y sólo Jasper podría dárselo.

Alice, que estaba agotada tanto mental como físicamente, ahogó un sollozo. Jasper lo era todo para ella y, confiara o no en él, tenía que hacer lo que él le dijera para poder seguir junto a su querido Tomy. Estaba atrapada, pero de pronto había un leve rayo de esperanza de que la situación no fuera a ser tan árida como había pensado. La pasión sin amor era un sustituto muy pobre, pero era lo único que podía esperar

...

**Holaa!**

Aqui otra vezz!

Gracias por sus Reviews, van muuy bien!:D

Al finn su primer beso del encuentro! Quee emocion! , Que les parecio?

A partirr de ahora empieza, para mi, lo mejorr.

Tengo la historia terminada y son solo 10 capitulos en total, por ende... Estamos entrando a la recta Finaalll

Espero que les este gustando, como me gusto ami.

Me gusta adaptar historiass! ya no tengo ni tiempo, ni cabeza para pensar algo original mio. pero estas autoras me prestan suu genialidad para hacer algo lindo con mis personajes preferidos!

Asi que... Los dejo!

Disfruteen!

**5 Reviews y Actualizooo!**

**Besiiiss y suertee :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia no me pertence.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Es solo una adaptación. **

**CAPÍTULO 07 **

VOLARON al sur de Francia a finales de julio. Jasper se había quedado en el norte una semana, había estado con Tomy todos los días, y los dos habían forjado un vínculo que se había vuelto indisoluble. Con Alice había estado amable, pero ella se había dado cuenta de que había levantado otra barrera más; a diferencia de con Tomy, con ella mantenía las distancias. Cuando Jasper había tenido que volver a Londres a trabajar, había llamado a Tomy todas las noches para charlar con su hijo, mientras que las conversaciones con ella no habían pasado de ser exclusivamente formales. Él le había dicho lo que quería hacer, y ella le había hecho caso.

Tomy estaba contentísimo de irse a vivir con su padre y su entusiasmo por las vacaciones era similar. Alice escuchó todas las cosas que su hijo quería hacer, pero con el corazón encogido. Sin embargo, nunca había demostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos, y en lo que a Tomy se refería, estaba tan contenta con todo como lo estaba él.

Jasper había reservado billetes de primera clase, que era una novedad tanto para Alice como para Tomy, que nunca había volado en avión. Sin embargo, poco después del almuerzo, el niño se quedó dormido.

—¿Tu abuela sabe que vamos?

—Pues claro —respondió Jasper. —¿Por qué, estás preocupada por algo?

—¿Qué sabe ella de lo que pasó entre nosotros? —le preguntó Alice con inquietud, pensando que tal vez la abuela de Jasper no la recibiera demasiado bien.

Jasper se rió sin ganas.

—No te preocupes, no le dije que me dejaste porque mi dinero te pareciera insuficiente; o porque te encantaba el sexo, pero no vivir conmigo. Le dije que tuvimos una discusión estúpida que nos ha mantenido separados todo este tiempo. Pero que ahora hemos hecho las paces y decidido hacer vida en familia.

Alice sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil como lo ponía él.

—¿Y te creyó?

—Eso ya no puedo decirlo —se encogió de hombros. —Pero pronto lo averiguaremos.

—Sí, claro... ¿Viste a mis padres ahora cuando has ido a casa? —le preguntó ella.

Jasper la miró un momento con expresión irónica.

—Sí —respondió sin más.

Alice aspiró hondo, preguntándose cuándo concluiría su necesidad de castigarla.

—¿Y cómo están? —le preguntó, sabiendo que no le quedaba más remedio si quería saber más cosas.

—Están muy bien, y contentísimos de que estemos de nuevo juntos. Les sorprendió un poco que no los llamaras tú, pero les expliqué lo atareada que estabas con la mudanza —dijo con naturalidad. —¿Por qué no se lo dijiste, _nena_? ¿Te daba miedo?

Alice notó que se ponía colorada y se enfadó por lo que él le decía.

—¿Qué esperabas que les dijera? Ah, sí, por cierto, me encontré a Jasper el otro día y me está haciendo chantaje para que vuelva con él —le soltó en tono indignado.

Jasper se echó a reír con dureza.

—Decir la verdad sería romper con un hábito de toda la vida —le respondió tajantemente.- Sólo tenías que inventarte otra mentira —continuó provocándola él.

Alice estaba que echaba humo.

—Cuando se trata de mentir, a ti se te da bastante bien —le dijo ella en tono ronco.

Por supuesto se refería a lo que él le había hecho. Jasper, sin embargo, parecía estar pensando en el presente.

—Las mentiras piadosas no le hacen daño a nadie. Las otras más serias son las que destruyen —le respondió enfadado.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo te destruí a ti?

El sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Yo no te dejé. Decidí que un día me vengaría de ti por haberme abandonado así.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, pero sólo se vio reflejada en ellos.

—Ten cuidado, Jasper La venganza puede destruir al que la busca —le advirtió Alice.

Él puso cara de guasa.

—¿Te preocupa mi conciencia, nena? ¿O sólo te preocupa tu persona?

Alice se inclinó para retirarle a Tomy un mechón de pelo de la cara, cuando notó que Jasper le agarraba la mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó al ver que parecía preocupado.

—Maldita sea, me olvidé de comprar el anillo —estaba claramente enfadado consigo mismo. —Mi abuela se va a dar cuenta enseguida; se fija mucho en esas cosas.

A Alice le dio un vuelco el corazón mientras retiraba la mano para abrir el bolso.

—No te preocupes —le dijo mientras abría un bolsillo con cremallera del interior del bolso y sacaba una bolsa de gamuza.

La abrió y sacó la alianza de boda. No había sido su intención ponérsela, pero siempre la llevaba a donde iba.

Jasper se la quitó y la miró anonadado.

—¿La conservas? Ahora sí que me has sorprendido. Pensé que te habrías deshecho de ella hace mucho tiempo —murmuró, mirándola con curiosidad.

De ninguna manera pensaba decirle que jamás se separaría de su anillo de boda, así que se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes lo que se dice de los diamantes; siempre están ahí si una mujer los necesita.

Él se lo creyó a pies juntillas, con una sonrisa de pesar en los labios.

—Y yo pensando que la tenías todavía por razones sentimentales.

Alice le lanzó una mirada un poco cursi.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

Él se echó a reír y le puso el anillo en el dedo.

—Bueno, ahora ya es oficial de nuevo.

Alice se emocionó al sentir el anillo en su dedo, pero no le dijo nada.

—¿Y el tuyo? —le preguntó ella, tratando de calmar un poco la emoción que sentía.

—No me lo he quitado nunca —respondió mientras levantaba la mano izquierda. —Soy un idiota, ¿verdad? En fin, los anillos son sólo adornos; lo importante es que tenemos que convencer a mi abuela de que sigues locamente enamorada de mí.

—Es que no sé si de pronto sabré hacerlo —mintió Alice.

—Haz lo mismo que hacías antes, _mi amor_. Sin duda te acordarás enseguida. Seguro que será como montar en bicicleta —añadió con sarcasmo.

—¿Sabes?, esto no puede ser sólo por mi parte; tú también tendrás que colaborar —le recordó.

Él sonrió como siempre.

—No te preocupes, conseguiré ocultar mi desagrado lo bastante bien como para convencer a mi abuela —le informó en tono seco.

A Alice le dolió mucho, y por ello respondió como se merecía.

—Qué raro, no recuerdo que la otra noche me besaras con mucho desagrado. El desagrado vino después, cuando diste a entender que te arrepentías —respondió en tono suave.

Él la miró con suspicacia.

—Corta ya, Alice—le advirtió en tono seco.

Alice se sonrió, dejó las provocaciones y decidió ponerse los cascos para poder oír una película. Pero no fue capaz de dejar de pensar en Jasper. Le gustaba no dejarle que se saliera siempre con la suya. Que pensara que ella estaba jugando; de ese modo jamás adivinaría que lo que veía eran sus verdaderos sentimientos por él y no algo que fingía por el bien de su abuela. Después de todo, ella también necesitaba protegerse.

Cuando aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Niza hacía un día muy soleado. Todo iba con normalidad hasta pasar la aduana, cuando de pronto se vieron en medio de una comitiva que acompañaba a un futbolista famoso. Tomy, que estaba muy cerca de uno de sus héroes, estaba en el séptimo cielo. Pero sus padres no estaban tan contentos, pues tuvieron que esperar a que se disolviera un poco el gentío para poder seguir.

Alice se dio cuenta de que estaban allí la prensa y la televisión británicas, y anotó los nombres más relevantes para luego poder comprar un ejemplar donde sin duda Tomy saldría en la foto cerca del futbolista. Sería la envidia de todos sus amigos.

Al final Jasper consiguió que los tres se apartaran y sacar el equipaje.

—Ya se van... Vamos a buscar el coche que he alquilado para ir a casa de mi abuela, y salgamos de este sitio de locos.

Alice se echó a reír al ver su contrariedad.

—¿No te gusta el fútbol? —se burló.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él la miró con humor de verdad.

—El fútbol, sí. Las luces que te dejan ciego, no.

Los dos se sonrieron, compartiendo un momento de empatía. Alice se guardó ese momento en el corazón, donde guardaba los demás momentos felices, y después se concentró en la tarea más mundana de abandonar el aeropuerto.

Cuando ya iban por la carretera de la costa, Alice empezó a sentirse nerviosa otra vez. ¿Cómo se iba a alegrar su abuela al verla, sabiendo lo que había hecho? La mujer no tenía que conocer los detalles para mostrar un sentimiento de protección hacia su nieto. Estaría enfadada por él, y eso

no sería bueno para que ellas dos se llevaran bien.

Afortunadamente el paisaje de la carretera costera era tan espectacular, que pronto Alice se distrajo con tanta belleza. Cuando la carretera empezó a descender, Jasper señaló una casa de campo con tejados de tejas rojas que había un poco más adelante.

—Ésa es la casa.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Tomy con asombro, con la nariz pegada a la ventanilla.

Aunque Alice no dijo nada, pensaba lo mismo que él. La casa de campo se extendía unas vueltas más abajo, con un jardín a un lado y una piscina de agua cristalina al otro.

—Es preciosa, ¿pero no es un poco grande para tu abuela? —le preguntó a Jasper cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la verja de hierro.

Al final del camino, llegaron hasta un garaje.

—Es grande, sí, pero conserva en ella tantos recuerdos que no creo que pudiera dejarla jamás. Ahora sólo sueña con las visitas de la familia que le llenen la casa de risas y voces —le explicó Jasper mientras apagaba el motor y bajaba del coche.

Tomy, que había bajado también, echó a correr por el camino.

—¡Seguro que tiene cientos de habitaciones! —exclamó mientras sonreía a su padre que iba detrás de él. Jasper le despeinó el cabello, muerto de risa.

—No tantas.

—¿Y cuál es la mía? —preguntó Tomy, que iba saltando de un pie al otro, una costumbre que Alice reconoció de inmediato.

—La tuya está detrás. Enseguida la vas a ver —respondió Jasper.

—Eso puede esperar —dijo Alice con decisión, uniéndose a ellos. —Ahora Tomy necesita ir al servicio.

—Hay uno al cruzar el vestíbulo. Ven conmigo, hijo — Jasper le dio la mano al niño y los dos desaparecieron rápidamente en el interior de la casa.

Alice los siguió más despacio, observando todo a su alrededor con verdadero placer. La discreta elegancia de la casa de campo fue lo primero que la sorprendió. Allí vivía alguien que tenía mucho gusto.

—¡Hola! —exclamó una voz dulce detrás de ella, —Nos volvemos a ver, Alice.

Alice se dio la vuelta y vio una figura en la penumbra de la puerta. Accedió al vestíbulo y por fin pudo distinguir a una elegante señora mayor que llevaba en el brazo un canasto de flores. Su sonrisa le pareció reservada y la mirada triste, señal de su reciente dolor.

Alice sintió la culpabilidad que siempre la acompañaba aflorar a la superficie de nuevo al verse frente a frente con la abuela de Jasper por primera vez desde la boda. Pero se armó de valor y se adelantó para saludarla.

—¿Cómo está, señora Withlock? Me alegro de volver a verla. Esto... Jasper estará aquí enseguida; ha llevado a Tomy al baño —le explicó.

Esme vaciló un brevísimo instante antes de darle la mano a Alice y dos besos.

—Por favor, llámame Esme. Dos señoras Withlock en la misma casa será confuso —miró a la esposa de su nieto y pareció gustarle lo que vio.

—Estaba admirando su casa —continuó Alice en tono conversacional

—Gracias, querida. Mi esposo y yo trabajamos mucho en la casa durante muchos años, para tenerla como más nos gustaba. Fuimos muy felices aquí. Ahora mismo estaba recogiendo unas flores para el salón cuando os oí llegar —señaló la cesta y la dejó sobre la mesa. —A Carlisle le encantaban los lirios —añadió con un suspiro, mientras hacía un visible esfuerzo para no ponerse sentimental. —Tomy es vuestro niño, mi biznieto, ¿verdad?

Alice sonrió.

—Sí. Me temo que es un poco bullicioso.

—Bien —dijo Esme con una sonrisa. —Ah, parece que vienen ya.

Jasper y Tomy salieron al vestíbulo. Tomy corrió hacia Alice, mientras Jasper saludaba a su abuela con un cálido abrazo.

—Te veo mucho mejor, cariño. Tienes buen aspecto. ¿Qué tal estás?

Esme le dio unas palmadas en el brazo.

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes, Jasper. Alice y yo estábamos saludándonos. Y éste debe de ser Tomy... —Esme emitió un gemido entrecortado y se llevó las manos a la cara al ver el parecido entre padre e hijo. —¡Madre mía, Jasper! ¡Es tu viva imagen!

Alice se inclinó para decirle a su hijo que saludara a su bisabuela.

—Hola, Tomy. ¡Qué niño más hermoso! ¿Te importaría mucho darle un abrazo a una señora mayor?

Tomy negó con la cabeza con solemnidad.

—No me importa —dijo alegremente. —Me gustan las señoras mayores —y al momento siguiente le echó los brazos al cuello.

Alice no vio bien cómo reaccionó Esme Withlock porque se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¡Ah, cómo quería a ese niño!

—¡Ay, Tomy, cuánto me alegro de conocerte! —exclamó Esme mientras se ponía derecha. —¿Quieres beber algo? Me parece que en la cocina vamos a encontrar algo fresco para ti. ¿Quieres acompañarme y lo miramos?

—Qué contenta está —le comentó Jasper a Alice detrás de Esme y Tomy. —Le va a venir muy bien estar con el niño.

Alice sollozó y se limpió los ojos con un pañuelo que se encontró en el bolsillo.

—Seguro que no te equivocas —concedió. —Tu abuela ha sido muy amable conmigo.

Jasper la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Y qué esperabas?

—Bueno, podría haberse mostrado más fría; sería totalmente normal. Después de todo, fui yo quien te abandonó —le recordó ella.

—Cierto —dijo Jasper, —pero eso ya es el pasado. Sólo tenemos que convencerla de que somos felices juntos.

Alice suspiró largamente e hizo una mueca.

—Eso es mucho pedir.

—Pero puedes hacerlo. Los dos sabemos de lo que eres capaz. Podrías hacer todo esto con los ojos cerrados —le respondió con ironía, pero Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no soy actriz —argumentó ella.

Pero Jasper la agarró de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Al contrario, eres una actriz consumada. Tu actuación en el pasado mereció un Oscar. Simplemente haz lo que mejor haces y miente todo lo necesario. Dile lo que sabes que ella necesita escuchar, como hiciste conmigo. La convencerás enseguida, te lo aseguro.

Alice lo miró, haciendo un esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar, porque sabía que ella nunca había representado un papel con Jasper; que sus sentimientos habían sido sinceros.

Más sinceros que los de él.

—¡Vas demasiado lejos! —protestó con un hilo de voz.

Él la miró con dureza.

—Pero lo aguantarás, por Tomy —añadió con frialdad.

—¡Antes no eras tan despiadado! -Jasper sonrió con burla.

—No, pero aprendí sufriendo. Ahora, quita esa cara antes de que mi abuela venga a buscarnos —cuando ella vaciló, añadió: —No te olvides de lo que podrías perder.

Alice no lo olvidaba.

—De acuerdo, estoy lista. ¿Te parece bien, o tengo que fingir estar más enamorada? —le preguntó en tono dulzón mientras aleteaba las pestañas.

—Tampoco exageres —le advirtió él.

—Uno no puede exagerar cuando está locamente enamorado. O se siente, o no se siente —le recordó mientras lo miraba con adoración.

—Me rindo a tus habilidades superiores —le respondió él con mordacidad.

Alice se encogió por dentro, pensando que Jasper no desperdiciaba una oportunidad para hacerle daño.

—Ése no ha sido un comentario muy amoroso —le reprendió ella. —Tú también tienes que hacer un papel.

—Cuando lo requiera el momento, haré mi parte —le aseguró él.

—Me apetece tomar algo —dijo Alice para cambiar de tema.

—Yo me tomaría un buen coñac, pero parece que sólo te puedo ofrecer limonada —dijo escuetamente. —Hagamos esto antes de que me ponga más nervioso.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

—¿Cuándo te has puesto tú nervioso? —le preguntó.

—El día de nuestra boda. Me dio por imaginar que no te ibas a presentar. Es de risa, la verdad, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó un tiempo después.

Él nunca le había dicho eso, y a Alice se le encogió el corazón. Después de lo que él le había hecho, no había vuelto a confiar en nadie más. Pero eso ya daba lo mismo. Jasper sólo quería a Tomy, y ella no era más que parte del trato.

Sin embargo, se dijo que no quería pensar en eso. Tenía que hacer una tarea y tenía que hacerla bien para no perder a su hijo.

Alice se dio cuenta de la mirada penetrante que les echó Esme Withlock cuando entraron en la cocina, y comprendió que la abuela de Jasper no era tan crédula como él pensaba.

Se sentaron todos en la terraza desde donde había unas espectaculares vistas al mar, y tomaron un vaso de limonada fresca que estaba deliciosa. Al ratito, Tomy empezó a moverse como solían hacer los niños pequeños, y Jasper se lo llevó a ver el jardín, dejando a Alice a solas con su abuela.

—Cuando mi nieto vino a verme aquí después de dejarle tú, me quedé sorprendida porque jamás lo había visto tan angustiado. Espero no volver a verlo así —le dijo en voz afable y miró a Alice a los ojos. —¿Lo amas, Alice? —le preguntó.

Alice no tuvo problema en contestar con toda sinceridad.

—De todo corazón. Pase lo que pase, siempre lo amaré. -Esme arqueó las cejas con expresión interrogativa.

—¿Esperas que pase algo?

Alice se reprendió para sus adentros por meter la pata; se suponía que debía mostrarse confiada, no dudosa.

—Sabrá mejor que nadie que las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea... Esme. -La mujer suspiró.

—Ya, lo sé... Ojalá mi marido y yo hubiéramos podido disfrutar más años juntos; pero al menos siempre estuvimos felices el uno con el otro. Fue un marido perfecto y un padre ejemplar. Tengo muchos recuerdos maravillosos.

Cómo deseaba Alice poder decir lo mismo de su matrimonio. Pero la felicidad se había desvanecido con la traición de Jasper, que la había dejado desnuda, sin confianza en nada ni nadie, sin saber a qué agarrarse.

Un suave apretón en el brazo la sacó de su ensoñación.

—¿Estás bien, Alice? Has puesto una cara muy triste. ¿Quieres hablar conmigo de algo?

Alice negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—No es nada, de verdad. ¿Adónde habrán ido Jasper y Tomy?

—Seguramente a la piscina. Vamos a buscarlos, y de paso te enseño el jardín.

Después de pasar un rato paseando por el amplio y bello jardín, Alice llevó a Tomy a su habitación, que estaba llena de juguetes que Esme le había comprado. Después de lavar un poco al niño, le dejó jugando mientras ella iba al dormitorio que compartiría con Jasper.

Cuando entró vio que Jasper estaba cambiándose de camisa, desnudo de cintura para arriba. Él levantó la vista cuando ella cerró la puerta.

—¿Tomy está bien? —le preguntó Jasper.

Alice asintió al tiempo que su pensamiento quedaba anulado para dar paso a la sensualidad.

—Está jugando —le informó ella con voz ronca mientras admiraba su torso vigoroso.

Sintió tantas ganas de acariciarlo que instintivamente apretó los puños para no hacerlo.

—Tu abuela ha debido de saquear la tienda de juguetes del pueblo.

Jasper se echó a reír.

—Como no sabía lo que le gustaba, seguramente le habrá traído un poco de todo. No te olvides que tiene cinco años de cumpleaños y Navidades que recuperar.

Su risotada dejó a Alice azorada; sin embargo, una tuerza mayor la empujó a avanzar hacia él.

—Acabará siendo un niño consentido.

—Sin duda, eso es lo que mejor hacen los abuelos —concedió mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de pulsera— Será mejor que te des prisa. Kate te ha deshecho la maleta —añadió mientras se

volvía hacia la cama donde estaba su camisa limpia.

Alice no podía apartar los ojos de su torso desnudo, cuyos músculos se movían con cada leve alteración. La atracción era tan fuerte que Alice se convenció de que nada le impedía acercarse un poco más y tocarlo. El quería que hiciera el papel de mujer enamorada, ¿no?

—Mmm —suspiró mientras le plantaba las palmas de las manos en la espalda. —Qué piel más suave.

Jasper no dio exactamente un salto, pero se estiró de inmediato con evidente tensión.

—¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo? —rugió.

En su tono de voz detectó algo que le hizo sonreír, porque acababa de notar que él no era inmune a ella.

—Tocándote —le respondió en tono ronco. —Estoy locamente enamorada, ¿no te acuerdas? Si vas a pasearte medio desnudo, no puedes esperar que no reaccione —añadió mientras continuaba acariciándolo. —¿Te gusta esto? —prosiguió al tiempo que le deslizaba las uñas por la columna vertebral.

Supo que sí por su modo de suspirar; y también por lo que estaba sintiendo ella. Posó con suavidad los labios sobre su espalda, deleitándose con la tersura de aquella piel caliente. Y sin darse cuenta siquiera bajó los ojos, le abrazó la cintura y subió las manos hasta acariciar su pecho amplio y fuerte.

Inmediatamente Jasper la agarró de las muñecas y

—¡Ya basta! —le ordenó con rabia, apartándose lo suficiente para tener espacio; se volvió hacia ella. —Estoy seguro de que has aprendido muchas cosas desde que te separaste de mí, pero no quiero que practiques conmigo.

La acusación le dolió.

— ¿De verdad es eso lo que piensas? ¿Sabes una cosa, Jasper? ¡Eres un mentiroso! A mí me has trasmitido algo muy distinto —le respondió, complacida al ver que él trataba de disimular su rabia.

En ese momento, Alice se apartó de él y bostezó.

—Además, no hace falta que te molestes tanto; sólo estaba practicando. Para hacer mi papel bien —se burló mientras abría unos cuantos cajones hasta encontrar el top que estaba buscando. —¿Qué tal lo hago? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia él.

Jasper la observaba como un halcón, y sólo el hecho de saberlo le hizo a Alice mucho bien. Al menos no la ignoraba.

—Confía en mí —dijo él finalmente. —No necesitas ninguna práctica.

Alice sonrió.

—Eso es lo que nos gusta escuchar a las mujeres —le dijo en tono coqueto mientras se metía en el baño.

En la intimidad del cuarto, Alice reflexionó sobre esos interesantes momentos con Jasper, que aunque a él no le hubieran causado ningún efecto, a ella desde luego sí. Pensó que necesitaba una ducha fría, y eso le hizo gracia y se echó a reír. A lo mejor no había sido un paso muy inteligente, pero estaba cada vez más segura de que Jasper no lo tenía todo controlado y de que ella aún lo atraía.

Sabía que él no se lo pondría fácil, pero si quería que hicieran el amor tendría que intentar seducirlo.

La pregunta siguiente era si quería intentarlo o no; si sería bueno o sería peor para todo. Y como no estaba en absoluto segura de nada, decidió ignorarlo de momento y centrarse en ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

La cena fue una ocasión para la diversión, y las risas se oyeron a menudo alrededor de la mesa del patio donde estaban cenando para disfrutar de la cálida brisa del mar. Jasper estaba tan relajado que Alice decidió olvidarse temporalmente de los problemas y disfrutar del momento. Esme les contó muchas historias sobre su nieto, y Tomy y ella se rieron muchísimo con las travesuras y anécdotas de la infancia y adolescencia de su padre.

—Por supuesto, tu padre tenía que hacer todo solo —le dijo Esme a Tomy en tono confidencial. —Pero estoy segura de que mamá y papá querrán darte un hermanito o una hermanita con quien jugar. A lo mejor dos o tres incluso —añadió, sonriendo a Jasper y a Alice con simpatía.

—Aún no lo hemos pensado —dijo Jasper.

—Pues deberíais. El tiempo pasa y tú ya no eres tan niño, ¿sabes?

—Vaya, gracias por decirlo, abuela.

Alice se echó a reír y, momentáneamente protegida por el papel que estaba representando, se inclinó hacia él y le agarró la mano con fuerza.

—No importa, cariño, yo te seguiré queriendo cuando seas viejo y tengas arrugas —le dijo en tono de humor, aunque le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando él alzó la mirada ante su audacia. —Me encantaría tener una hija. Los niños son estupendos, pero no puedes ponerles bonitos vestidos como a una niña. Dos serían mejor, y luego un niño para equilibrar. ¿Qué te parece eso?

—Creo que vas a estar muy ocupado, Jasper —comentó Esme riéndose.

Alice vio un brillo distinto en la mirada de su marido, que la sorprendió llevándose su mano a los labios para besarla.

—Creo que eso deberíamos discutirlo en privado —dijo él con voz ronca, mientras le apretaba los dedos un poco más de lo necesario.

Durante el resto de la cena la conversación derivó a temas más mundanos. Y una hora después, Alice llevó a un agotado Tomy a la cama, donde el niño se quedó dormido antes de tocar la almohada con la cabeza. Sonriendo con dulzura, ella lo tapó, le dio un beso en la frente y volvió junto a los otros.

Jasper y Esme seguían sentados a la mesa tomando café, pero cuando ella llegó Jasper la agarró de la mano, sorprendiéndola.

—Ven a dar un paseo conmigo —la invitó. —Las vistas son espectaculares, y hace una noche muy buena.

—Sí, id —añadió la abuela con una sonrisa deslumbrante. —El jardín es un lugar muy romántico.

Alice sonrió.

—¿Romántico? Mmm, me suena bien.

—Yo vigilaré a Tomy, no os preocupéis —le dijo Esme a Jasper.

—No nos esperes levantada. A lo mejor tardamos un rato

Su abuela se echó a reír y los empujó para que se marcharan.

Avanzaron por la tenaza y bajaron las escaleras para acceder al jardín de estilo italiano, una explosión de verdor y colorido, de aromas intensos y balsámicos. Resultaba no sólo muy romántico, sino muy relajante.

—Y dime, Alice —le dijo Jasper cuando se habían alejado un poco de la casa. —Te gusta besarme, ¿no? — Alice se dijo que de nada serviría mentir.

—Besas muy bien, Jasper.

—Mmm, la verdad es que tú también. El sexo siempre ha sido estupendo entre nosotros. Qué pena que no pudieras vivir con el resto —le dijo en tono seco.

—Agua pasada no mueve molino. Ahora estoy aquí haciendo lo que tú quieres —señaló cansinamente. —Podrías tratar de contenerte un poco, ¿sabes?

Para su sorpresa, Jasper no le respondió con uno de sus habituales comentarios irónicos.

—Eso no me resulta fácil, _nena_.

—¿Por qué? No me voy a marchar a ningún sitio. Si quiero a mi hijo, tengo que quedarme donde estés tú. Sabes que yo no podría dejarlo nunca, de modo que tengo que hacer lo que me digas. Si eso significa fingir delante de tu abuela que nos amamos, pues que así sea. Haría cualquier cosa para no perder a Tomy.

Jasper se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella.

—Me dijiste que me amabas, pero de todos modos me abandonaste —le recordó en un tono más suave del que había utilizado hasta entonces.

Ella negó con la cabeza, desesperada.

—Eso fue distinto; yo... tuve que irme... Pero si dejara a Tomy me moriría. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Sería suficiente para apagar tu sed de venganza?

Jasper se pasó la mano por el pelo y maldijo entre dientes.

—Antes lo pensaba, pero ahora... Ahora no estoy tan seguro. Quiero seguir odiándote, pero esto que pasa entre nosotros no deja de interponerse. ¿Por qué has tenido que tocarme antes?

—¿Cómo? —respondió con verdadero asombro.

Al mirarlo vio una emoción fiera ardiendo en sus ojos.

—He hecho todo lo posible por no acercarme a ti; pero tú tenías que probar, ¿no, _nena_? Lo has echado todo a perder.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos mientras asimilaba lo que él le decía.

—¡No! —exclamó ella.

Pero él sonrió con tirantez.

—Sí. Lo has echado todo a perder. Maldita seas, Alice, te deseo tanto que es como si me clavaran cuchillos en el corazón —declaró con una pasión que a Alice la dejó sin respiración.

—Pero me dijiste que no me amabas —balbuceó ella.

Aunque ella no lo había creído, su furiosa confesión la había afectado de todos modos.

—Mentí —dijo él entre dientes, soltándola y dando unos pasos. —Seguí tu ejemplo y mentí.

—¿Mentir? —repitió, sabiendo que parecía tonta, pero incapaz de pensar con claridad. —¿Por qué?

Jasper negó con la cabeza y se echó a reír.

—Porque estaba enfadado. Después de enterarme de lo de Tomy, no podía ya intentar acostarme contigo para vengarme, porque había otras formas de hacerlo. Pero tú siempre has sabido que te deseaba, a pesar de lo que dije.

Ella se dio cuenta entonces de que, después de todo, no tendría que seducirlo...

—¿De verdad? —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, tratando de hablar con serenidad.

—No te hagas la tímida, _nena_. Más o menos es lo que me dijiste hace un par de horas.

Lo cual, como era verdad, no podía negar.

—Sin embargo, es un deseo a regañadientes, ¿verdad? —le dijo ella. —Preferirías no sentirte así.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué hombre en sus cabales querría reconocer que todavía desea a la mujer que lo abandonó; a la mujer que le negó el derecho a saber que tenía un hijo? Bueno, lo he reconocido, lo cual quiere decir que debo de estar loco; porque tú tienes algo, _nena_, que me atrae a pesar de mí mismo. Sé que me has mentido, y sospecho que harás lo mismo en el futuro, pero eso no me impide desearte. Mi necesidad es mayor que mi sensatez. ¿No es eso lo que querías oír?

Alice desvió la mirada y la fijó sin ver en las aguas de la bahía. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida aquella situación suya? Allí no se trataba de amor o de confianza, sino de deseo; del deseo que sentían el uno por el otro y del que no se habían olvidado en esos años.

A la luz de la luna, notó un brillo pícaro en su mirada.

—No hay nada que te impida tocarme ahora —la invitó él en tono sensual.

—¿Aquí fuera? —respondió ella, con el corazón en la garganta.

—¿Por qué no? —le dijo en tono de desafío, mientras daba un paso para salvar la distancia entre los dos. —¿Ahora quieres echarte atrás, _nena_?

Alice negó con la cabeza, miró hacia la casa y vio a Esme sentada a la mesa de la terraza.

—No, pero tu abuela puede vernos.

Una sonrisa sensual asomó a sus labios, y Jasper le puso la mano en la cadera para empujarla hacia delante.

—Mucho mejor entonces; porque queremos que vea lo felices que somos. Así que... cuando quieras...

Se creía tan listo. Seguramente creería que ella se iba a arredrar delante de la abuela; pero era mucho más valiente que todo eso.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que haga esto? —le preguntó ella mientras deslizaba las palmas de las manos hasta la abertura del cuello de la camisa y le acariciaba el cuello.

La respuesta de Jasper fue la de estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

—Estoy dispuesto si tú lo estás —susurró él, encendiendo su deseo.

—De acuerdo —murmuró suavemente.

Ella le agarró la cara con las dos manos y empezó a besarlo provocativamente hasta llegar a la barbilla y subir un poco más hasta los labios.

Se excitó al escuchar los leves jadeos de Jasper cuando empezó a mordisquearle el labio inferior, o cuando le pasó la lengua por encima. Sonriendo, Alice ladeó la cabeza para besarlo mejor con los labios y la lengua. Al final fue Jasper quien tuvo que sujetarla para que no siguiera. Sólo entonces

Alice aceptó la invitación y empezaron a besarse en la boca. Sus lenguas se enredaron en una danza sensual que le calentó la sangre y encendió un fuego en sus entrañas.

Llegado ese momento se habían olvidado de la abuela, y un beso dio paso al otro, cada uno más erótico que el anterior, hasta que el deseo fue tan ardiente e intenso como un volcán en erupción. Finalmente se separaron y se miraron, jadeando.

—Había olvidado lo bien que besas —le dijo Jasper.

—Te quise advertir—respondió Alice. —¿Pero... crees que hemos convencido a tu abuela?

Los dos miraron hacia la terraza, pero la mesa estaba vacía.

—Se ha ido —observó Jasper. —Seguramente no ha querido quedarse a mirar; la escena ha sido un poco tórrida.

—Deberíamos entrar. Tu abuela habrá sentido vergüenza —propuso Alice, que también estaba bastante avergonzada.

—Bueno, mi abuela no es tonta, pero creo que tienes razón. Deberíamos entrar. Tengo que hacer una llamada —añadió Jasper en tono serio.

Alice estaba a punto de decir algo cuando oyeron un grito ahogado.

—¡Ése es Tomy! —exclamó Alice. —Se habrá despertado —añadió.

Subió por el camino del jardín apresuradamente, con Jasper detrás, y casi había llegado cuando salió Esme Withlock.

—Tomy se ha despertado. Quiere que vayas tú, Alice.

Alice se dijo que Esme debía de haberlo oído antes, seguramente mientras ellos se besaban, ajenos a todo lo demás. ¡Qué vergüenza sentía!

—Tengo que ir. Perdonadme.

Alice desapareció rápidamente en el interior de la casa.

Esme se volvió hacia su nielo.

—Qué interesante. No habría imaginado que la mujer de quien me hablaste hace todos esos años pudiera sonrojarse.

Jasper asintió despacio.

—No, es cierto —frunció el ceño. —A veces Alice es como un libro abierto; y otras un misterio.

Su abuela se echó a reír.

—Una verdadera mujer —señaló sabiamente.

—Abuela, ¿te importa si me meto en tu despacho un rato? Tengo que ocuparme de un asunto de negocios. Ya que mi esposa está ocupada, será mejor que me ocupe mientras —decidió, mientras se agachaba a darle un beso a su abuela. —Buenas noches, te veré por la mañana.

Cuando terminó de hacer una serie de llamadas de teléfono, casi una hora después, Jasper fue al dormitorio de Tomy. El niño estaba dormido en la cama, y Alice se había quedado dormida en la silla. Entró en silencio, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Entonces la tumbó con cuidado y le quitó toda la ropa salvo la ropa interior, y finalmente la tapó con la colcha.

Por un instante la observó, deseando poder entrar en su mente y saber qué pasaba allí. Como sabía que eso era imposible, suspiró y se metió en el baño a darse una ducha. Cuando salió, no se había movido de la cama, así que dejó a un lado la toalla que llevaba a la cintura y se metió con ella bajo el cobertor. Al poco, los dos dormían.

...

Hoolaa! Gracias por sus Reviews!

Ufff, que caliente este capitulo. jajaja

Me encantan estos dos...

Que les parece la abuelita Esme. Ni un gramo de boba la señora. :P

Ya toda la historia va tomando forma!

Hasta el proximo capitulo!

**5 Reviews y actualizo!**

Besooss y suerte :D


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia no me pertence.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Es solo una adaptación.**

**Importante: Este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo explicito. Si eres menor de 18 años, te recomiendo no leerlo. **

**CAPÍTULO 08 **

ALICE se estiró despacio como un gato hasta que fue consciente de que la almohada parecía subir y bajar muy ligeramente. Enseguida volvió la cabeza y reconoció inmediatamente a la persona que tenía a su lado. Era Jasper . Y ella tenía la cara apoyada en su pecho y la pierna enredada con la suya.

Se sonrió mientras se deleitaba con aquel momento tan especial, sabiendo que muy pronto Jasper se despertaría y la realidad irrumpiría en escena. Despacio, muy despacio, le deslizó la mano sobre la piel sedosa, sobre el pecho fuerte y el estómago plano, hasta llegar a la zona de las caderas.

Parecía que Jasper estaba desnudo... Y tal vez ella lo estuviera también. No tenía nada en contra de que dos adultos estuvieran así en la cama, pero le extrañó que no se acordara de cómo había llegado allí, ni de lo que hubiera pasado después.

En ese momento, Jasper se movió un poco.

—¿Por qué has parado? Empezaba a ponerse interesante —dijo él con voz ronca.

Alice terminó de abrir los ojos y echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verle la cara. Jasper la miró con aquellos ojos tan azules entrecerrados; tenía una pelusilla de un día.

—Estás desnudo —le dijo ella.

—Siempre duermo así. ¿Ya no te acuerdas, _nena_? Tú también empezaste a dormir así.

—Lo sé, ¿pero por qué estoy así ahora? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

—¡Nena, estuviste increíble! Tan apasionada que me dejaste sin respiración —le dijo fervientemente. —¿Cómo has podido olvidarlo?

Ella estuvo a punto de creérselo, pero entonces notó que él se estaba aguantando la risa.

—¡Te lo estás inventando! No pasó nada, ¿verdad?

—Sólo en mis sueños —reconoció.

—¿Entonces, por qué no llevo nada encima?

—Porque cuando te traje a la cama te desvestí. Y por pudor te dejé la ropa interior —para demostrárselo, Jasper estiró el encaje elástico de las braguitas y lo soltó.

—Podrías haberme despertado, para que me hubiera cambiado —argumentó Alice.

—Sí, podría —concedió mientras le deslizaba un dedo por el brazo hasta la turgencia del pecho. —Pero te hacía más falta dormir que ponerte un camisón; así que te dejé dormida como un bebé.

En ese momento, así pegada a él, y con los dedos peligrosamente cerca del broche delantero del sujetador, Alice no se sintió en absoluto como un bebé.

—Bueno, pues ahora estoy despierta —susurró en tono sugerente.

La sonrisa de Jasper fue de lo más picara.

—Mmm, justo a tiempo para un beso matinal —murmuró mientras se movía un poco para poder besarla.

El beso tuvo un efecto mágico y estimulante, despertó sus sentidos y encendió su deseo.

Mientras tanto, Jasper no había dejado de acariciarla. Le desabrochó el sujetador con facilidad y retiró la fina tela de encaje para acariciarle los pechos. Alice gimió al sentir la tensión en los pezones, y arqueó la espalda para sentir mejor sus caricias.

Cuando finalmente Jasper apartó sus labios de los suyos, los dos jadeaban ya.

—Tienes más que antes —dijo Jasper sonriendo mientras continuaba acariciándole los pechos.

Entonces bajó la cabeza y empezó a mordisquearle un pezón con los labios y la lengua; y Alice tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para poder contestar, porque lo que le estaba haciendo Jasper la estaba volviendo loca.

—Recuerda que tuve un bebé...

—Mmm... así tengo más que agarrar —respondió mientras terminaba de quitarle el sujetador.

Hacía tanto que Jasper no la tocaba, y estaba tan necesitada, que sabía que no tardaría mucho en perder el control. Como si Jasper se hubiera dado cuenta, dejó de prodigarle caricias a sus pechos y empezó a deslizar la mano sobre su estómago.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó al ver una marca brillante en el vientre.

—Es una estría. Tengo un par de ellas. ¿Te importa?

—En absoluto —respondió él mientras le acariciaba el vientre. —Son las orgullosas marcas de la maternidad que me recuerdan que has llevado a nuestro hijo en tu seno. Por esa razón siempre me parecerán bellas. Para mí tú eres bella, _nena_—le dijo con sinceridad, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos para que viera que no le mentía.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras notaba la presión y el calor de sus ojos.

—La mayoría de los hombres no pensarían como tú.

—Yo no soy la mayoría, _Mi amor_. Soy tu marido, y sé lo que es la verdadera belleza.

En pocas palabras Jasper había conseguido disipar cualquier duda que tuviera ella sobre si su cuerpo era aún deseable o no. Lo amaba tanto que se le partía el corazón.

Entonces se olvidó de todo cuando Jasper empezó a besarla en el estómago y fue bajando despacio, muy despacio, hasta quitarle las braguitas. Quiso acariciarlo, pero tuvo que tumbarse cuando él le separó los muslos y buscó el centro palpitante de su sexualidad. La tocó y provocó con los dedos y la lengua, atizando las brasas hasta que la temperatura subió de tal modo que Alice se agarró a la sábana y alcanzó un orgasmo liberador.

—¡No, no! —rogaba entre gemidos— ¡Espera...! Le habría gustado cabalgar juntos, llegar juntos a la cima.

Jasper debió de percibir su consternación, porque pasado un momento se colocó a su lado. Ella lo miró y vio que sonreía.

—No te enfades, _nena _—le dijo en tono suave. —Me complace complacerte.

—¿Y lo que yo quería, qué? —respondió en tono emocionado.

—Bueno, tal vez tú puedas hacer algo ahora —sugirió él en tono sensual. —Haz lo que quieras, no te voy a parar los pies.

Y para subrayar la invitación, se tumbó en la cama y esperó. Alice se volvió bocabajo y lo miró.

—¿Sabes?, a lo mejor acaba pesándote.

Él sonrió pausadamente.

—Tal vez me arrepienta de muchas cosas en mi vida, pero de que me hagas el amor jamás.

Sus palabras le hicieron sentir un sinfín de emociones. Le haría el amor en el verdadero sentido de la palabra; le daría expresión física a lo que ella no se atrevía a decir. Él no creía que ella lo amara, que lo hubiera amado jamás, y era mejor que continuara pensándolo.

De modo que al principio fue con mucha suavidad, empezó por el pecho, recordando todas las cosas que años atrás le había hecho para excitarlo, para hacerle perder el control.

Pronto descubrió que la imaginación que utilizaba para excitarlo estaba también excitándola a ella; y que sus provocativas caricias estaban teniendo el efecto deseado cuando finalmente llegó hasta su miembro viril, que estaba duro como una roca.

Aunque a Alice le parecía muy, muy erótico ser capaz de causarle a Jasper ese efecto, deseaba más, mucho más, sobre todo que él perdiera el control como lo había perdido ella. Alice sabía que no tardaría mucho, y por eso mismo no hizo inmediatamente lo que él esperaba que hiciera, sino que se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y le acarició los potentes muslos, provocándolo con la proximidad y a la vez evitando el tan deseado contacto.

Cada vez que se acercaba, veía cómo se contraían los músculos del estómago, y ella le sonreía con una sonrisa picara que trataba de ocultar el deseo que se tensaba ya en su vientre.

—¿Qué tal lo estoy haciendo? —le preguntó ella cuando vio que él abría los ojos.

—Lo estás haciendo adrede, ¿verdad, _nena_? —le dijo en voz baja.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Puedo dejarlo si quieres —se ofreció ella.

—¡Hazlo, y no seré responsable de lo que pase después!

Alice sintió la tentación de averiguarlo, pero su propio deseo era tan fuerte como el de Jasper

Agachó la cabeza para acariciarlo con su melena, de tal modo que Jasper reaccionó como ella esperaba: empezó a mover las caderas y a gemir y a maldecir en italiano mientras aspiraba hondo y apretaba los dientes para no perder el control.

Pero como Alice no deseaba eso, se sentó muy despacio encima de él, gimiendo de placer a medida que sentía la fuerza de su miembro. Quería volverlo loco con sus movimientos inmediatamente; pero muy pronto se dio cuenta de que también ella estaba perdida. No había manera de excitarlo sin excitarse ella.

Al sentir su debilidad, Jasper se hizo de nuevo con el control y comenzó acariciándole los pechos, moldeándolos, provocándole los pezones con pellizcos y caricias, y atizando más aquel deseo. Sus gemidos y todos sus movimientos se hicieron más intensos, hasta que Jasper la agarró de la cintura para que dejara de moverse.

—Espera —la urgió con voz gutural, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, instándola a que volviera a sentarse encima de él. —Esta vez lo haremos juntos —le susurró en los labios.

Cuando Jasper empezó a moverse dentro de ella, embistiéndola cada vez más deprisa, ella lo rodeó con las piernas y siguió su ritmo. A los pocos minutos habían alcanzado un punto sin retorno y sólo había un sitio donde ir.

Su clímax fue tan potente que los dos gritaron al unísono, aferrándose a las deliciosas oleadas de placer que los elevaban hasta alturas mareantes para descender lentamente. Durante unos prolongados instantes todo quedó quieto, y los únicos sonidos que se oían eran los latidos de sus corazones y su respiración agitada. Sin embargo, pasado un rato, también eso se calmó, y descansaron el uno en brazos del otro, satisfechos por fin.

Más que medio dormido, Jasper los cubrió a los dos con la sábana de seda.

—Duerme ahora, _nena _—le dijo con suavidad, y cerró los ojos mientras Alice se acurrucaba junto a él.

Alice se dio una ducha, se puso unos pantalones cortos y fue en busca de los otros. Los encontró sentados a la mesa de la terraza, donde quedaban los restos de un desayuno sustancial.

Junto a la puerta, antes de salir, Alice se detuvo un momento a contemplar la escena. Dos cabezas pegadas, y Jasper atento a algo que Tomy le susurraba al oído. Eran tan parecidos que sintió como si el corazón fuera a estallarle de la emoción.

—Buenos días. Hace una mañana preciosa —saludó en tono enérgico para disimular su turbación.

Tres cabezas se volvieron hacia ella. Fue Esme la primera que le tendió la mano, y Alice se la dio y se agachó a darle un beso en la mejilla a la mujer.

—Buenos días, Alice. ¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó Esme.

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió Alice, aunque se estaba fijando en Jasper, que parecía mirarla con interés.

—¿A mí también me toca uno de ésos? —dijo con zalamería.

—Por supuesto —respondió Alice mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Jasper movió la cabeza para que se lo dieran en los labios.

—Yo también he dormido muy bien —le susurró él.

Alice se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Y bien —empezó a decir Esme cuando Alice se sentó y llegó el ama de llaves con un plato de tostadas y café recién hecho. —¿Tú también vas a nadar?

Alice sabía que Jasper iba a enseñar a Tomy a nadar esa mañana.

—Creo que hoy voy a hacer un poco el vago —respondió Alice. —Pero me apunto a ver cómo lo hacen.

Alice no pensaba dejar que Tomy diera su primera clase de natación sin estar ella allí para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Jasper era un buen nadador, pero como madre tenía que estar con ellos por si la necesitaban. Y también para animar a Tomy.

El ama de llaves volvió para decirle a Jasper que lo llamaban por teléfono. Cuando regresó de atender la llamada, Alice casi había terminado de tomar su segunda taza de café. Esme se había llevado a Tomy dentro a ponerse el bañador y los manguitos que le había comprado, y Alice se había quedado sola para disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó ella cuando Jasper se sentó enfrente.

—En absoluto. Afortunadamente, se ha resuelto el problema con facilidad —apoyó el codo en la mesa y la cabeza en la mano y la observó con mirada nostálgica.

—Menos mal... — Alice frunció el ceño al ver que la miraba fijamente. —¿Tengo mermelada en la nariz, o algo así? —preguntó ella.

—No, sólo estoy disfrutando del paisaje —le respondió con galantería.

—Y yo, hasta que te has sentado tú enfrente —su tono burlón provocó una mirada picara en aquellos ojos de un azul tan intenso.

—Eso no se dice, _nena_. Vas a tener que pagar por ello.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—No lo creo —apuró la taza de café y la dejó a un lado. —Creo que voy a ver qué hace Tomy.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente, pero antes de poder dar un paso, Jasper la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para llevarla hasta donde estaba él sentado.

—¡De eso nada, _nena_, tú no te libras con tanta facilidad! —la amenazó mientras ella hacía lo posible para resistirse.

—¡Bruto! —exclamó, muerta de risa.

Pero como Jasper era más fuerte, no había duda de cómo terminaría aquello. Bastó un tirón final para que ella aterrizara en su regazo.

—Discúlpate —le ordenó Jasper mientras trataba de hacerle cosquillas en la cintura.

—¡Jamás! —exclamó Alice, antes de que le diera un ataque de risa de las cosquillas.

Con el movimiento, Jasper le rozó el pecho, y los dos se miraron.

—Vaya, qué conveniente, ¿verdad? —declaró Jasper en tono ronco y sensual.

—Te darás cuenta de que tu abuela y Tomy pueden aparecer en cualquier momento —le recordó ella, mientras trataba de ignorar el placer que le proporcionaba el roce de su mano.

—Entonces será mejor que te disculpes rápidamente — Jasper sonrió.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¡Ni muerta!

Alice sintió un gran alivio al oír la voz de su hijo.

—Te has salvado por los pelos —dijo Jasper al oír a Tomy que se acercaba con su abuela.

Jasper la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y a Alice le dio tiempo a estirarse un poco la ropa antes de que Esme y Tomy salieran de la casa.

Alice sonrió al ver a Tomy, que no sólo llevaba un alegre bañador azul eléctrico, sino que también tenía los manguitos ya inflados y colocados en los brazos.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —le preguntó a su padre con emoción.

Jasper asintió, se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Tomy.

—¿Vienes, mamá? —le preguntó el niño.

—Pues claro — Alice se volvió a mirar a Esme. —¿Quiere venir con nosotros?

—Id vosotros tres —dijo Esme con una sonrisa. —Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero iré dentro de un rato. ¡Pasadlo bien!

Lo pasaron muy bien en la piscina. Tomy no tuvo miedo de meterse en el agua, y aunque Alice estaba un poco inquieta al principio, enseguida se dio cuenta del cuidado que tenía Jasper con su hijo. Era un profesor estupendo, y tenía más paciencia que un santo. Al poco rato y con la ayuda de los manguitos, Tomy movía las manos y los pies de un lado al otro de la piscina.

Alice suspiró de contento mientras los observaba a los dos y pensó que, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, se sentía verdaderamente feliz. Al menos de momento, todo lo que deseaba lo tenía allí: donde debía estar**.**

**...**

**Holaa!**

**0.0 queee fuertee este capitulo, no?**

**uff, Estos dos van muuy bien!, **

**Espero que les siga gustando la historia , ya quedaa muuy poco!**

**gracias por sus Reviewsss! ;)**

**5 Reviews y actualizo!**

**Besoos y suertee! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia no me pertenece.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Es solo una adaptación. **

**CAPÍTULO 09 **

LOS DÍAS siguientes fueron los más felices para Alice; días mágicos en los que atesoró cada instante de dicha en su corazón. Jasper volvió a ser el hombre que ella recordaba, y no volvió a mostrarse enfadado o rabioso con ella. Alice sabía perfectamente que él no había olvidado todo lo que ella había hecho, pero esperaba que hubiera empezado a perdonarla al igual que ella estaba empezando a perdonarlo también por su traición.

Mientras, Tomy florecía con las atenciones de los tres adultos y, como Jasper había esperado, el cambio en Esme fue notable. Su biznieto le había dado una alegría que la ayudaría a remontar un poco más; y aunque lloraría la muerte de su esposo durante mucho tiempo, Tomy le hacía sentirse viva de nuevo. El niño era cariñoso con ella, y los dos jugaban todo el tiempo y se divertían mucho juntos.

Eso era durante el día. Por las noches, Alice y Jasper se unían con una pasión que no parecía tener fin. Había momentos tan bellos en sus encuentros que Alice estuvo a punto de llorar en un par de ocasiones.

Pensando en todo eso, Alice suspiró con satisfacción al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente el brazo fuerte y bronceado que le rodeaba la cintura. Estaban tumbados el uno pegado al otro de ese modo que a Alice tanto le gustaba. Le hacía sentirse protegida y, aunque fuera un poco tonto por su parte, también se sentía querida.

Suspiró de nuevo, y Jasper se movió un poco; entonces comprendió que estaba ya despierto.

—Pareces un poco triste —fue lo primero que le dijo Jasper. —¿Qué te pasa? Pensaba que estabas a gusto aquí —le preguntó él con voz somnolienta.

—Y lo estoy —concedió Alice de inmediato. —Este lugar es precioso,— y me encanta tu abuela. Es una persona tan cálida y generosa. Tomy la adora.

—Eso es porque le da todo lo que quiere —concluyó Jasper en tono seco. —Acabará mimándolo.

Alice se echó a reír.

—Sí, pero ya verás como el niño está bien educado —añadió con cierta satisfacción. —Te he dicho ya lo mucho que he sentido tenerte apartado de él.

Él sonrió.

—Sí, pero puedes decírmelo otra vez si quieres —la invitó mientras le deslizaba la mano por la cadera y el muslo y le colocaba la pierna encima de la suya para poder acurrucarse más a ella.

Alice suspiró de anticipación al notar su erección, que en un segundo despertó su deseo.

—No creo que sea conversación lo que quieres —lo miró con sensualidad.

Él sonrió.

—Hay conversación y hay... —giró las caderas provocativamente— conversación —añadió en tono sensual.

Ella se rió por lo bajo, ardiendo ya en deseos de sentirlo dentro.

—Ah, ahora lo entiendo. Cuentan más los hechos que las palabras —coqueteó mientras le daba un beso provocativo en los labios. —¿Y tú sabes que para cada acción hay una reacción igual?

—Oh, sí. Cuento con eso —dijo él en tono ronco antes de proceder a besarla ardientemente.

Ese beso llevó a otro, y ese otro a otro más; y al poco rato estaban los dos perdidos en un

mundo de placeres, ajenos a todo lo que los rodeaba.

Más tarde Jasper y Alice se ducharon y vistieron y fueron a buscar a Tomy, que ya estaba desayunando con su bisabuela. Alice dio los buenos días, se sentó y le hincó el diente a la deliciosa comida que había en la mesa. Estaba hambrienta, y no era sólo del aire fresco. Jasper se dio cuenta del apetito de Alice y la miró con un brillo de picardía en los ojos.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, señalando al niño con la cabeza.

Tomy empezaría a hacerle preguntas difíciles y ella prefería evitarlo.

—Sólo iba a decir que me gustan las mujeres que tienen apetito.

—Deja de tomarle el pelo a la chica, Jasper —intervino Esme. —Recuerda que se enteran de todo —dijo mirando a Tomy, que estaba jugando con un coche de juguete sobre la mesa mientras desayunaba. —¿Tenéis algún plan para hoy? Podríais ir al mercado. Tomy y yo lo pasaremos estupendamente aquí solos, ¿verdad, Tomy?

El levantó la vista y sonrió.

—La bisabuela va a jugar a los coches conmigo. ¡Qué guay!

Alice se echó a reír.

—Tienes mucha suerte de tener una bisabuela, Tomy. -Tomy la miró con seriedad.

—Y también están la mamá y el papá de papi. ¿Voy a verlos también a ellos, papá? -Jasper asintió.

—Pues claro. Seguramente en cuanto lleguemos a casa. Están deseando conocerte, hijo.

—Vale —Tomy aceptó lo que le dijo su padre y siguió jugando con el coche.

Alice miró sorprendida a su esposo, pero él se limitó a sonreír.

—¿Quieres ir al mercadillo?

Alice asintió rápidamente.

—Sí, me encantaría.

—Quedaos a comer por ahí —les urgió Esme. —Os viene muy bien estar un rato a solas. Divertíos.

—¿Estás intentando deshacerte de nosotros? —le preguntó Jasper con pesar.

Esme esbozó una sonrisa de conspiración.

—Tomy y yo tenemos planes, así que no nos hacéis falta aquí —les hizo un gesto con la mano. —Marchaos a divertiros. Y no volváis hasta que no estéis agotados.

Jasper se puso de pie, muerto de risa.

—De acuerdo, mensaje recibido. Tomy, pórtate bien, y a lo mejor te traemos algo del mercadillo —le prometió a su hijo; entonces miró a su mujer. —¿Estás lista?

Alice se puso de pie también.

—Voy por mi bolso. Espérame en el coche —entonces se volvió hacia Esme. —¿Estás segura de que te las apañarás con Tomy? A veces es un poco difícil.

—No te preocupes, nos las apañaremos bien. Pasad un buen día, y tomaos todo el tiempo que necesitéis —añadió Esme, dándole unas palmadas en el brazo.

—Gracias —suspiró Alice mientras se agachaba un poco para besar a la mujer en la mejilla.

Entonces le acarició la cabeza a su hijo y se metió en la casa

Diez minutos después, Jasper y ella iban tranquilamente por la carretera de la costa, disfrutando sin prisa de la mañana, y Alice se recostó en el asiento y se sintió más relajada de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. O al menos hasta que Jasper habló.

—¿Por qué te has sorprendido cuando te has enterado de que les había contado a mis padres lo de Tomy? Tenía que contárselo en algún momento —comentó Jasper mientras tomaba una curva cerrada.

—Lo sé... —suspiró. —Supongo que sigo con la idea de que tengo que mantenerlo en secreto, y... —vaciló un poco.

Jasper la miró un instante antes de volver la mirada de nuevo a la carretera.

—¿Y?

—Pues que no quería oír que me odian por mantener en secreto lo de Tomy.

—No te odian. Se sintieron dolidos y decepcionados cuando te fuiste, pero se les pasará. Tendrás que darles tiempo —le explicó Jasper.

Alice sintió alivio al oírle decir eso, porque sus padres le caían bien y no quería hacerles daño.

—Tomy les va a encantar —pronunció, sonriendo mientras lo pensaba.

Jasper se echó a reír.

—Creo que todo el que conoce a Tomy acaba queriéndolo. Yo lo quise desde el momento en que lo vi —declaró.

—¿De verdad? —dijo ella con curiosidad.

—Es mi hijo, _nena_. Nada más verlo, me robó el corazón —le confesó.

Alice sintió un nudo de emoción en la garganta.

—Yo también sentí lo mismo cuando la enfermera me lo colocó encima y él me agarró un dedo con fuerza —dijo en tono suave.

Al igual que su padre, Tomy había dejado una marca indeleble en su corazón. Sólo tenía que mirar a Jasper para saberlo. Él la había traicionado, había malogrado la confianza que había depositado en él, pero ella no podía dejar de amarlo.

—Somos prisioneros de la fortuna, _mi amor_. Los dos queremos a nuestro hijo, y por eso haremos que esta vez nuestro matrimonio funcione —respondió Jasper.

Alice sabía que no se equivocaba.

Aparcaron junto al malecón y caminaron hasta donde estaba el mercadillo, un bullicioso lugar lleno de luz y de color.

Jasper insistió en darle la mano, y Alice y él pasearon por los puestos que vendían de todo. Alice no tuvo ningún problema para hacerse entender, ya que hablaba francés bastante bien porque lo había aprendido en el colegio. Había tantas gangas en el mercadillo, que cuando decidieron ir a almorzar iban cargados de paquetes. Jasper dijo que los llevaría al coche y dejó a Alice esperándolo a la sombra.

En ese momento, a Alice le llamó la atención un hombre que estaba apoyado contra el muro del malecón. Aunque él estaba medio vuelto hacia el otro lado y no podía verle del todo la cara, todo en él le resultaba muy conocido. Pero Alice se quedó sin respiración cuando se puso derecha para verlo mejor. En la figura y el tono de su piel y de su cabello, aquel hombre le recordaba tanto a James Witherdale que el susto que se dio la sacudió con la fuerza de un rayo.

Por supuesto, no podía ser él, se dijo colocándose la mano delante de los ojos a modo de pantalla para verlo mejor. No había vuelto a verlo desde aquel día a la puerta de su casa; el mismo día que había dejado a Jasper. En realidad, casi se había olvidado de él con todo lo que había pasado. En Inglaterra podría haberse presentado, pero allí era imposible. Y sin embargo, desde allí, se parecía mucho a él. Como si el hombre percibiera su atención, se volvió y la miró unos segundos antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse.

Asqueada, Alice se puso de pie sin pensárselo dos veces. Esa mirada la había dejado helada, pero no pensaba reaccionar mal. Tenía que controlarse, porque era James Witherdale sin lugar a dudas. Se lo decía el instinto, pero tenía que asegurarse. ¡Tenía que saberlo!

Sin pensar, salió corriendo hacia él, tratando de salvar la distancia entre los dos sin que él la viera. Si el hombre no era James, no quería que se diera cuenta de nada.

Al poco se detuvo unos instantes, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo siguiendo a aquel hombre; de modo que se metió en un portal y aguantó la respiración, con el corazón que se le salía por la garganta sólo de pensar que alguien pudiera descubrirla.

Cuando, segundos después se asomó, comprobó que la calle estaba vacía y se puso más nerviosa. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Corrió hasta el cruce siguiente, que alcanzó justo a tiempo para verlo girar por una calle. Sin embargo, cuando alcanzó la calle, él había desaparecido.

Alice se apoyó contra la pared y aspiró hondo para recobrar el aliento. Lo había perdido, y ya nunca lo sabría. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que la invadía una sensación de impotencia. ¿Cómo era posible que James Witherdale estuviera allí?

—La foto del periódico no te hace justicia, Alice —declaró la voz que durante tantos años la había obsesionado.

Alice abrió los ojos y vio a James Witherdale allí delante de ella.

—¿Qué periódico?

—En el aeropuerto, detrás de ese futbolista, Alice —le explicó James .

Alice gimió para sus adentros.

James se echó a reír, encantado al ver su expresión de asombro.

—Lo sé. A mí también me sorprendió. Pero en cuanto la vi, supe que tenía que venir a verte.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? El artículo del periódico mencionaría Niza, no este pueblo.

—Cuando llegué busqué el apellido Withlock en la guía —le respondió con sencillez.

Alice se puso derecha y se cruzó de brazos muy enfadada.

—Esto tiene que parar, James. No puedes continuar siguiéndome e invadiendo mi espacio. No me interesas. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Como siempre, James negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que no lo dices en serio. Nos amamos. Sabes que sí.

Alice lo miró y quiso gritar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan injusta la vida?

—Vete, James, eres un gusano. ¡Yo no te amo! —lo señaló para enfatizar sus palabras. —Amo a mi marido, y tú no eres más que una desagradable molestia. ¿Y sabes lo que les pasa a los tipos como tú? —lo empujó, consiguiendo que él retrocediera un paso. —Que alguien acaba pisándolos, eso es lo que les pasa. ¡Ahora, márchate y déjame en paz! —le ordenó con frialdad, antes de darse la vuelta y echar a andar deprisa.

James Witherdale se quedó mirándola un momento, pero ya no sonreía.

Alice se sentía mejor por haberle respondido así a James, por no haberse arredrado delante de él. Tal vez no hubiera tenido mucho tacto, pero el tacto no le había llevado a ningún sitio en el pasado. Tan distraída estaba que pasó un momento antes de que se le ocurriera pensar en Esme. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle su ausencia?

Nada más regresar cerca del sitio donde había estado sentada vio a Jasper con los brazos en jarras, buscándola con la mirada entre la gente. Momentos después la vio y se dirigió hacia ella a grandes zancadas.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas? Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

—Lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente, retirándose el pelo de la cara. —Me pareció ver a alguien conocido.

No le sorprendió ver su cara de incredulidad.

—¿Aquí? ¿Te ha parecido ver a alguien que conocías, aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros y abrió las manos.

—No me parece algo tan extraño. Al fin y al cabo, es una zona de vacaciones —señaló.

—De acuerdo, ya te entiendo —concedió. —¿Pero quién era?

Alice hizo una mueca y empezó a mentir.

—Ahí está el problema, y es que no me acerqué lo suficiente como para asegurarme del todo.

No queria hablar de James Witherdale en ese momento; sólo quería que el tipo la dejara en paz.

—¿Y quién te parecía que era?

—Ah, alguien que conocía en el pasado. No lo conocerías —dijo en tono despreocupado.

—¿Lo? —le dijo Jasper en tono suspicaz.

Sorprendida y bastante complacida ante las señales de sospecha masculina, Alice se echó a reír.

—No tienes por qué tener celos. No fue esa clase de relación que estás pensando —le dijo ella en tono ligero, esperando que él se olvidara del tema.

—¿Y qué clase de relación teníais? —insistió, sin querer dejar el tema.

Alice abrió mucho los ojos, totalmente incrédula.

—Era él quien quería algo, no yo. Mira, ¿podemos dejar el tema, por favor? Me gustaría ir a comer algo.

—¿Estás segura de que no hubo nada más?

De pronto estuvo totalmente segura de que Jasper estaba celoso.

—Por supuesto.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Entonces por qué fuiste detrás de él?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida, porque de haber sido cierto no habría querido ir detrás de alguien que no le gustaba.

—Porque quería asegurarme de que no era él —fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. —No quería que su presencia estropeara nuestra visita. ¿Pero bueno, por qué te molesta tanto?

Él se movió y bajó la vista.

—No me molesta; no era más que un poco de curiosidad. Vayamos a comer

...

Bueno, Bueno, Bueno...

**Holaaaaaaaaa! **

Como estann?

Yo felizzz, El próximo capitulo ya es el final de esta historia. Y triste porque por el momento no tengo ninguna otra historia para adaptar. Tampoco tengo ninguna idea rondando en mi cabeza para escribir. Así que seguramente me volveré a ausentar en fanfiction por algún buen tiempo o hasta que algo nuevo tenga para ustedes!

Digan que les parecio este capitulo?

Volvió el odioso James... Que molesto es ese hombree?

Ya sabremos, al fin, como se solucionan todo este tema!

Alice y Jasper son hermosooss!

Tomy me encantaa

Espero que les guste!

**5 Reviews y actualizo!**

**Besooss y sueeertee! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia no me pertenece.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Es solo una adaptación.**

**CAPÍTULO 10 **

ESA NOCHE hicieron el amor con una intensidad nueva. Inexplicablemente parecía como si ambos necesitaran más la pasión del otro que la ternura. Pero era una lujuria demasiado ardiente, demasiado acelerada como para durar, aunque pudieron alargar el momento al máximo gracias a su fuerza de voluntad, hasta que finalmente la necesidad se impuso y, consumidos por un intenso placer, Jasper y Alice alcanzaron juntos el clímax en un instante enternecedor al máximo, siendo para los dos el placer más puro que ninguno de ellos había conocido en su vida. Les dejó satisfechos, pero totalmente agotados, y enseguida los dos se durmieron el uno en brazos del otro.

Horas después, Alice se despertó. Aún no había amanecido, a juzgar por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Se levantó sin despertar a Jasper, se metió en la ducha y se lavó el pelo. Se lo secó con la toalla y se puso el albornoz antes de volver a la habitación. Jasper seguía dormido, de modo que se acurrucó en una silla junto a la ventana a ver amanecer.

Cuando llegó, fue tan bello como su unión, y empapó su corazón del deseo de que todo se quedara como estaba. Quería que fueran una familia feliz, y que nada malo les ocurriera jamás.

—¿Por qué estás tan pensativa, _nena_? Ella miró hacia la cama y vio que Jasper estaba tumbado de lado.

—Sólo estaba soñando despierta —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Con qué soñabas? —le preguntó con curiosidad. —¿No sería con abandonarme de nuevo?

Su comentario la apenó. Y la vehemencia de su respuesta le dijo, como nada podría decirle, que jamás volvería a dejar a Jasper por voluntad propia.

—¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

Jasper la miró con una tranquilidad que la sorprendió.

—Porque anoche hicimos el amor como lo hicimos la última vez que estuvimos juntos, antes de que me dejaras.

—Eso fue entonces. No tengo intención de dejarte, Jasper. La situación no es la misma. Es tu imaginación.

Él la miró fijamente, y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso espero —dijo concisamente antes de levantarse e ir hacia el baño. —Porque es difícil amar a alguien que no deja de desaparecer —añadió con una sonrisa antes de meterse en el cuarto de baño.

Sorprendida, Alice se levantó de la silla de un salto y fue detrás de él. Jasper se estaba metiendo en la ducha cuando entró.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó. —¡Tú no me amas!

Él la miró con expresión interrogante.

—¿No te amo? Pues a mí me parece que sí —respondió antes de cerrar la puerta de la ducha.

Alice se quedó quieta en el sitio. ¿Estaría soñando despierta? No era posible que él quisiera decir que... Necesitaba que él se lo confirmara, de modo que cruzó el cuarto y abrió la puerta de la ducha.

—¡Si me estás gastando una broma, no me hace gracia! Me dijiste que habías dejado de amarme hace años.

Jasper se estaba enjabonando, pero dejó de hacerlo para mirarla.

—Debería haber sido así, pero no lo fue. Lo cierto es que te quiero, _mi amor_. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría seguir duchándome.

Y dicho eso, cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Alice se quedó paseándose por la habitación como un tigre enjaulado. No estaba segura de poder creerlo, eso era todo. ¿Cómo podía creerlo?

Él salió de la ducha unos minutos después con una toalla enrollada a la cintura.

—¿Qué te pasa, _nena_? ¿Por qué no puedo amarte? No es un crimen.

Ella se metió las manos en los bolsillos del albornoz, para que dejaran de temblarle, y se acercó al baño.

—Porque te abandoné. Porque no te dije que existía Tomy. Porque no puedes decírmelo así de repente. Sólo sé que no lo dices en serio, así que ya puedes retirar lo que has dicho.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—No pienso retirar nada —se plantó delante de ella, con los brazos en jarras. —¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Alice apretó los labios, sabiendo que estaba temblando.

—¡No necesito esto, muchas gracias!

—De acuerdo, dime lo que necesitas —la invitó él.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, incapaz de expresar lo que su corazón le gritaba: lo necesitaba a él, sólo a él. Sintió miedo. La última vez que le había dicho que lo amaba, él la había traicionado. ¿Y si volvía a hacerlo? Le daba demasiado miedo arriesgarse. Momentos después, Alice se volvió bruscamente y regresó al dormitorio.

—Tengo que vestirme —murmuró entre dientes.

Jasper la siguió, y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño.

—¿Sabes lo que me gustaría que hicieras?

—No —respondió ella sin mirarlo.

—Me gustaría que me dijeras lo mismo; que me dijeras que me amas.

Alice estaba tan nerviosa que sintió que se marcaba un poco.

—No puedo —respondió bruscamente mientras abría un cajón.

—¿No puedes, _nena_"! —le dijo en tono ligeramente burlón. —Ya sé que conservas el anillo que te di. Y Tomy me dice que llevas una foto nuestra en la cartera. Di la verdad, pase lo que pase, Alice. Dime que me amas.

Una mezcla de rabia y miedo le llevó a tirar al suelo la ropa que tenía en la mano.

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó, apretando los puños. —¡No puedo hacerlo! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No puedo!

Jasper se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—¿Por qué no? Dímelo, Alice. Dime por qué no puedes.

Cuando lo miró, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Porque tengo miedo —susurró.

—¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué?

Alice negó con la cabeza, retirándose.

—De nada. De nada en absoluto. Por favor, olvídalo.

Jasper suspiró con exasperación.

—¡Dios mío, qué cabezota eres! De acuerdo, como tú quieras... de momento —concedió mientras se apartaba de ella.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. A veces uno gana, y a veces pierde. Voy a buscar a Tomy mientras te vistes.

Antes de salir se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

Quince minutos después, cuando bajó a desayunar, vestida con pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes, Alice sabía que su aspecto era normal. Por dentro estaba alterada, pero no se le notaba por fuera.

Jasper dijo que tenía trabajo después del desayuno, así que ella se llevó a Tomy a la piscina. Pasaron un par de horas juntos, Tomy practicando lo que había aprendido con su padre, mientras ella lo observaba desde el bordillo.

Después de los juegos en el agua, Alice y Tomy jugaron un rato a la pelota hasta que el niño se aburrió.

Cuando le dijo que tenía hambre, Alice le sugirió volver a casa a almorzar.

Al llegar vieron a Esme saliendo de la casa; para sorpresa de Alice, parecía un tanto preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Alice al ver que la mujer se retorcía las manos.

—Bueno, no es nada. Estoy segura de que no pasa nada, pero es que esos acantilados son tan peligrosos... —respondió con cierta confusión.

Alice estaba un poco perdida.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos un momento y me lo explicas mejor? —le sugirió, y se sentaron los tres a la mesa.

—Bueno, todo empezó cuando un hombre llamó a la puerta. Estaba bastante nervioso. Aparentemente, su perro se había caído por el acantilado, y no tenía nada con qué rescatarlo. Naturalmente, llamé a Jasper, y él buscó una cuerda y otras cosas y se marchó con el hombre.

A Alice se le encogió el estómago, aunque no sabía aún por qué.

—¿Era un hombre de la zona?

—No, era inglés; dijo que estaba de vacaciones. Para serte sincera, Alice, tenía algo que no me gustó.

Alice comprendió entonces su reacción inicial, la corazonada, y se le aceleró el pulso.

—¿Dime, era más o menos de mi estatura? ¿Con el pelo castaño y corto, y los ojos grises?

Esme abrió los ojos como platos.

—Pues sí. ¿Es que lo conoces?

¿Que si lo conocía? Tenía que ser James Witherdale No tenía ni idea de lo que había pretendido contándole ese cuento chino sobre un perro a Jasper, pero le daba muy mala espina. Comprendió rápidamente que tenía que ir a buscarlos.

—Sí, creo que sí. Esme, tienes que cuidar de Tomy. Yo voy a ir a buscar a Jasper. ¿Sabes dónde pone las llaves del coche? —le preguntó Alice, tratando de no preocupar ni a Esme ni a Tomy.

Por la cara que puso Esme, Alice se dio cuenta de que comprendía que algo no iba bien, pero no perdió tiempo preguntando más.

—Seguramente las llevará encima. Llévate mi coche. Las llaves están detrás de la puerta.

Alice se levantó apresuradamente.

—Tomy, pórtate bien y quédate con Esme.

—De acuerdo, mami —le respondió, con los ojos como platos.

Varios kilómetros más allá, Alice tomó una curva y vio un coche aparcado y dos hombres a varios metros del coche. Los reconoció al instante, pero se asustó al ver que estaban demasiado cerca del borde del acantilado. Jasper estaba preparando una cuerda, mientras que James le señalaba hacia el otro lado. Alice emitió un gemido entrecortado. No era posible que Jasper pensara en bajar... ¿O sí?

Aparcó el coche y salió corriendo hacia los hombres.

—Jasper, por favor, apártate del borde —le urgió cuando estuvo más cerca.

Le echó una mirada a James y vio el fastidio en su cara.

—Te creo, pero debes saber una cosa. James no tiene perro, ¿verdad, James? —le dijo en tono desafiante.

Jasper levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

—¿Quién? ¿Cómo? —preguntó, mirando primero a Alice y después al otro. —¿Qué es lo que pasa? —dijo, soltando la cuerda. —¿Quién es este hombre?

—Se llama James Witherdale—le explicó Alice. —Lleva años acosándome. Cada vez que creo que ha desaparecido para siempre, se presenta de nuevo y mi vida se convierte en una pesadilla.

Jasper arqueó las cejas al tiempo que relacionaba varios acontecimientos.

—¿Él fue el hombre que viste ayer en el mercado?

Antes de que a Alice le diera tiempo a asentir siquiera, James avanzó hacia ellos muy rabioso.

—¡Maldita seas, Alice! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Yo te amaba! Te envié las fotos para que lo dejaras a él. ¡No puedes amarlo!

Alice se quedó paralizada, y se volvió hacia él.

—Tu me enviaste las fotos? ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Y yo sin sospechar nada!

Jasper se adelantó.

—Espera un momento. ¿Qué fotos?

James se echó a reír con gesto enloquecido.

—Fotos tuyas con otra mujer. Las preparé para que Alice dejara de amarte. Creí que mi plan había funcionado cuando ella te abandonó; pero siempre vuelve a ti. ¿Es que no ve que no lo mereces? ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que yo la amo más que tú?

Alice negó con la cabeza, sintiendo náuseas.

—Sí que lo merece. Él me ama y, lo que es más, yo también lo amo a él —declaró mientras miraba a James Witherdale con asco. —Eres repugnante. ¿Qué intentabas hacer, trayendo aquí a Jasper?

Jasper hizo una mueca.

—Si no me equivoco, _mi amor_, creo que quería tirarme por este acantilado.

James Witherdale ni siquiera trató de negarlo

—Sí, y lo habría hecho si no hubiera venido ella a interrumpirme.

Jasper le tendió la mano a Alice.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, _nena_.

Alice se dio la vuelta para ir a donde estaba Jasper, y fue cuando todo se descontroló. Alice oyó pasos apresurados a sus espaldas y vio la alarma en el rostro de Jasper; entonces un brazo la agarró de la cintura, dejándola sin aire.

Como si estuviera muy lejos, oyó la voz de James.

—¡No! Si yo no puedo tenerla, tú tampoco.

Al instante siguiente sintió que la trasportaban hacia el borde del acantilado. Cayó al suelo y rodó, aunque el brazo de James seguía sujetándola. Entonces notó la parte inferior de su cuerpo colgando en el aire antes de agacharse bajo el peso del cuerpo de James.

En ese mismo instante dos manos fuertes la agarraron de la cintura. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Jasper tumbado en el suelo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que no cayera por el acantilado detrás de James. Entonces éste debió de perder pie, porque. Alice notó que buscaba frenéticamente algo donde agarrarse. Pero fue demasiado tarde. El peso se soltó de sus piernas, y al tiempo que Jasper tiraba de ella para alejarla del peligro, oyeron el grito de James al caer, seguido, momentos después, por un enorme silencio.

Alice avanzó como pudo hasta Jasper y se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza.

—¿Es que no sabes que no puedes irte nunca con extraños? —le gritó sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Jasper se estremeció.

—Ese hombre estaba loco —dijo con pavor. —Nos habría matado a todos, pero sólo se ha matado él. Ella se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Entonces, está muerto? —le preguntó, retirándose para mirar a Jasper a la cara.

—Nadie sobreviviría cayendo de esa altura —le confirmó solemnemente, y entonces cerró los ojos un instante. —Por un momento pensé que te ibas a caer también —dijo con un hilo de voz y los ojos brillantes.

Ella le dio un beso en cada ojo.

—Pero tú me has salvado, y sigo aquí —le susurró, y Jasper abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

—Sí, sigues aquí —le dijo mientras le agarraba la cara con las dos manos. —Si te hubieras caído, yo me habría muerto también. Tú eres mi vida, _mi amor_.

Alice aspiró temblorosamente, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Lo sé, porque tú eres la mía. Te amo —dijo de pronto con suma facilidad. Él sonrió.

—Has elegido un sitio muy raro para decírmelo. Quiero besarte, pero creo que estamos a punto de ser rescatados —añadió, y en la distancia oyeron el ruido de las sirenas cada vez más cercano.

Tuvieron que contestar a bastantes preguntas durante más de una hora, pero al final les permitieron volver a casa. Jasper había llamado a su abuela para decirle que estaban bien.

Tomy estaba esperándolos a la puerta cuando llegaron.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Habéis oído las sirenas de la policía? —gritó emocionado mientras Jasper lo levantaba en brazos.

—Claro que sí —respondió. —Hubo un accidente en la carretera —añadió mientras Alice y él se miraban sin que Tomy los viera

—¿El hombre encontró a su perro?

—El perro estaba bien, hijo —dijo Alice. —Todo terminó bien —dicho eso, Alice se volvió hacia Esme—¿Te importaría quedarte otro rato con Tomy? Necesito hablar con Jasper.

—En absoluto. Tenemos planes para nuestro circuito de carreras. Vamos, Tomy, a ver si podemos hacerlo todavía mejor.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Jasper le dijo:

—¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

Alice aspiró hondo.

—Vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín.

Pasado un rato, encontraron un lugar agradable donde sentarse a la sombra.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de ese tipo... James? —le preguntó Jasper pasado un momento.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

—James Witherdale. No dije nada porque pensé que había desaparecido para siempre. Llevaba acosándome desde que lo conocí en la facultad, y aparecía y desaparecía por temporadas. No lo había visto hasta que apareció en una de las fotos de boda del álbum que nos envió Emmet.

—Ah —dijo Jasper. —Lo recuerdo.

Alice le contó que Jasper había aparecido ese día frente a la casa, y que ella lo había echado.

—Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, pero cuando no volví a verlo, pensé que se había vuelto a largar —hizo una pausa y aspiró hondo. —Entonces, cuando tú estabas fuera, llegaron las fotos.

Jasper se sentó derecho.

—¿Unas fotos mías con otra mujer?

Ella asintió.

—No se me ocurrió pensar que James podría haberlas enviado. Pensé que era alguien de tu oficina que te tenía odio por algo —le explicó. —Pero yo no quise creerlo.

—¿Pero por qué no me lo preguntaste, _nena_?

Alice percibió el dolor de Jasper.

—Lo hice, Jasper. Te llamé. Era por la noche dónde estabas tú, y me respondió una mujer. Tuvo que llamarte para que salieras de la cama, y te habló como si te conociera bien. Entonces supe que me tenía que marchar... Que no podía quedarme con un hombre que me engañaba, por mucho que te amara.

Jasper se quedó perplejo unos instantes.

—¿Entonces fuiste tú la que llamó por teléfono esa noche? Pensamos que alguien quería gastarme una broma.

Se le encogió el corazón, incluso después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Pensamos?

—Tania estaba conmigo esa noche. Es la mujer de mi primo. No pudieron ir a la boda, pero cuando se enteraron de que estaba en la ciudad, fueron a verme. Les dije que se quedaran a pasar la noche conmigo en la suite que había reservado. Ellos se quedaron en la habitación y yo me acosté en el sofá. Tania oyó el teléfono, pero yo no. Fue con ella con quien tú hablaste, _nena_, y si te hubieras esperado, yo mismo le lo habría dicho.

Alice sintió un sudor frío en la frente mientras se daba cuenta de que había abandonado a

Jasper por nada.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Lo siento tanto! Yo pensé que... Pero debería haberme dado cuenta. Yo te amaba. Debería haberme agarrado a eso.

Jasper se acercó y le echó un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste, Alice?

—Porque me sentí traicionada. He sufrido mucho, Jasper. Pensaba que James era un hombre majo, pero resultó ser un individuo enfermo. Por su culpa no volví a confiar en ningún hombre. No dejaba de pensar que acabaría siendo como él. Hasta que te conocí a ti. Contigo empecé a confiar de nuevo, pero no me resultaba fácil. Aún estaba asentando las bases cuando llegaron esas fotos, y me derribaron de nuevo. Me hicieron creer que me habías hecho lo que siempre había temido que hicieras, que era engañarme y destruir mi confianza en ti. No podía vivir con eso, Jasper, aunque te amaba.

Él suspiró al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Ahora lo entiendo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Salí con muchas mujeres antes de conocerte a ti, pero con ninguna desde entonces. No sé quién es esa mujer, ni cómo se haría Witherdale con esas fotos.

Alice gimió exasperada.

—Y yo no debería haberme creído lo de las fotos —gimió.

Jasper sonrió.

—Tu reacción fue la más normal, _nena_. Cualquiera se daría cuenta. La confianza es algo muy frágil, sobre todo cuando se ama a una persona. Pero nosotros podemos cambiar eso.

Ella lo miró, preguntándose qué querría decir.

—¿Cómo?

—Creyendo en lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Yo te prometo aquí y ahora que jamás traicionare la confianza que has depositado en mí. Te amo. Tal vez lo perdiera de vista durante un tiempo, pero la verdad es que siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré —habló con tanta emoción y tanto sentimiento, que Alice sintió que le estallaba el corazón.

—Y yo nunca dejé de amarte, Jasper. Pero tenía tanto miedo de que me traicionaras de nuevo... Ahora quiero confiar en ti.

—Puedes hacerlo. Olvida el pasado. Si me amas lo suficiente, la confianza volverá. Sólo tienes que creer en nosotros, _nena._

Alice lo abrazó con júbilo.

—Lo sé. Pero es que no sé cómo vas a perdonarme por lo que hemos pasado estos seis años. Él se echó a reír.

—¿Y cómo no te voy a perdonar, con lo que te quiero? James Witherdale ya no está, así que no puede hacernos más daño. Somos libres de vivir nuestra vida como queramos. ¿Sabes lo que quiero yo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo por fin.

—No.

—Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida amándote —le dijo con voz ronca y llena de emoción. —Y a Tomy. Y a todos sus hermanos y hermanas.

Alice pestañeó.

—¿Cuántos quieres tener?

Él esbozó esa sonrisa picara que tanto le gustaba a Alice.

—Bueno, un número redondo. Cuatro. O tal vez seis. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella se echó a reír con alegría, y el eco de su risa resonó por el jardín.

—Me parece que te amo, Jasper.

**FIN :3**

**...**

**Holaaaaaaa!**

**Llegamos al final de esta hermosa historiaaa!**

**Al fin se supo que fueee realmente lo que pasooo!**

**Que les pareció el final?, cuenten si les gusto, si no les gusto, si le falto algo mas...**

**A mi personalmente me gusto!**

**Es que soon tan hermosoooss!**

**Nos leemos en algún otra historia, que ojala sea pronto jajaja!**

**Besooss y suertee! :D**


End file.
